On the wings of freedom
by Roasin
Summary: Adlar was young when his parents died, he lived with his uncle and trained under him, because he swore to avange his parents and bring hope to humanity. MaleOC! HumanOc! OPOC! OC X Mikasa (Fallows the original plot)
1. chapter 1

**Year 845**

lots of people on horses are seen near the forest. All of them are wearing green cloaks on their back two wings are seen the ''Wings of Freedom''. Everyone recognizes those wing as they belong to Survey Corp,which goes to titan infested lands to take back the lost lands and give hope to the mankind.

''All personnel...Prepare for battle!''

A commanding voice was heard and in seconds Scout Regiment soldiers faces stiffened. Most of them hoped that they won't have to fight today ,to watch as their comrades will be eaten or face their one death,every single of them knew what horors do the titans possess. But nobody spoke a word about it and they begun running in the forest.

''There's one target! Kill it without fail!''

A man was shouting while spurring his horse.

''400 meters to target!''

''It's heading this way!''

Voices are heard.

''Just as practised. Split into five groups! We'll be the decoys!''

And the soldiers began splitting.

''100 meters to target!''

''All attack groups! Switch to vertical maneuvering!''

Most of the soldiers flipped their cloak revealing something that resembles body harness that encompasses much of the body below the neck. Then they pressed the trigger in their hand grips and immediately two hooks with cables whare shot connecting with trees and then the sound of gas was heard while soldiers gone upwards leaving their horses.

''We strike at the same time from all directions!''

All soldiers drew blades from their sides while using said hand grips as a hilt forming a sword.

''Let's teach this this thing the power of the human race!''

One of the soldiers shouted nearing a titan and with a quick motion slicing it's nape and the titan quickly fallen to the ground motionless.

 **Line Break**

BELL! BELL!

Bell sounds were heard in the Shiganshina District

''The front gate is opening! The Survey Corps are coming!''

Masses of people went to the front gates to see the Survey Corps return. All of them were silent as they saw what state the Survey Corps whare in. Some soldiers walked on foot while some on horses. All of them were bandaged some even lost their limbs , their eyes were dead.

''Are these the only ones who made it back?''

''Looks like another massacre this time...''

''Even though over 100 of them set out...''

''...There are less than 20 people here...Did the rest get eaten?''

The people around talked to themselves looking at the Survey Corp.

''Braun!Braun!''

Elderly woman was shouting until she went to the nearest Survey Corps member

''Excuse me..My son..I don't see my son,Braun,here...Where is my son...?!''

She was on her knees in front of the soldier clinging in to his cloak on the verge of tears.

''It's Brauns mother...Bring it here''

The soldier said to other one and a couple of seconds the soldier returned carrying something wrapped with cloth and give it to the woman. The woman was puzzled for couple of seconds until she unwrapped the cloth to see just a arm...Hers baby boy arm...

''That's all...We were able to get back''

The women begun crying. The soldier kneeled trying to comfort the woman.

''...But...My son...Was useful to you,wasn't he?''

''Even if he didn't achieve anything directly...His death...Brought humanity one step closer to beating them back right?!''

The woman asked the soldier with tears. The soldiers couldn't think out a reply for couple of seconds until he gathered his thoughts.

''Ofcourse!''

He replied until looking one more time at the ground.

''No...Our expedition this time...This time,too...We...We accomplished nothing!''

The soldier shouted while others just looked down.

''Because of my incompetence...! All i did was get my soldiers killed...We didn't get any closer...To finding out what those things really are!''

The soldier himself was beginning to cry. After watching so many deaths today he didn't even knew how to compose himself. Then the Survey Corps begun to move once more while the people whispered something one to another.

 **Line Break**

There was a young boy staring through the window.

''Uncle Raimund when will mom and dad return?''

The said boy turned around and looked to the old looking man who was currently reading a newspaper.

''They will come any second now Adlard,be patient''

Raimund put down the newspaper down and walked to the boy ruffling his dark hair.

''In fact they're already here.''

After Raimund said those words Adlard quickly looked through the window to make sure that his uncle wasn't playing tricks on him, he then noticed two figures riding on horseback. one was a male with short black hair and another figure was a female with brown hair that ended on its shoulders. Adlard jumped happily there's no mistake those figures where his parents. He quickly dashed through the door.

''Mom,dad!''

Adlard shouted while running to his parents. Noticing him approaching they quickly dismounted their horses.

''Our baby boy!''

They kneeled down allowing their son to jump on them and hug them.

''Dad why is your head bandaged?''

The boy asked his father while pointing at his head.

''This? I may or may not accidentally hited a tree''

The man laughed hard.

''That's because you don't pay attention to your surroundings!''

The woman hited him on the head while scolding him.

''Are you trying to make it worse!?''

''I hope you drop dead!''

Both of Adlar's parents exchanged words with each other ,until a new voice interrupted them.

''Eawart,Marelda it's good to see you back''

The voice greeted them Eawart and Marelda looked up to see Raimund.

''Likewise''

They both greeted him back while standing up.

''So was Adlar acting good?''

Marelda asked while eyeing his son besides her.

''Yes I was ,right uncle Raimund?''

The boy replied.

''Yes he was and he made a new friend right ,Adlar?''

''Yes! There was this girl named Sasha and she it's like a lot ,she could even eat entire boar by herself!''

The boy begun talking about his new made friend and what has he done today.

''Alright,alright. Let's pick up your stuff first and then you can tell me about your day ,okay?''

Marelda said to her son. How she loved her son ,she always wants to see his smile ,but knowing her line of work she spend little time with her son and she regretted it. While both Marelda and Adlar went inside Raimund and Eawart begun talking.

''So how was the expedition?''

Raimund begun with a question.

''Bad,really bad, we lost about 80 people of 100 who were sent there.''

After hearing Eawart's words Raimund stood there silently thinking. He then sighted.

''Sometimes i regret retiring...''

At Raimund's words Eawart just smiled.

''What are you talking about old man? We let you go cause your old bones couldn't keep up with the youth.''

They both loughted.

''I just happy that I was even fortunet to be alive. I have seen so many killed over those years when I was in Survey Corps... What about you Eawart? Have you considered retiring?''

''That thought came in my mind.''

''You know that Adlar is growing. He needs his parents with him. Everyday when you leave him here he prays that you return faster to him...He needs you alive Eawart just like he needs Marelda. You don't know when will be the last time you will see him...Had you ever thought of the consequences when he one days gets a letter with bodies or even limps of his parents. Answer me Eawart have you thought about this?''

''You think I don't know this?!''

Eawart begun shouting but took a deep breath and calmed down.

''...Everytime we go there me and Marelda we pray that we would see our son again. We talked many times about this... I tried her to retire and look after our son while I would fight. She turned me down and we were back at point zero. It deeply pains me to think that one day I won't be able to comeback and see my son grow,make a living, marry, have his on children... Everytime time I go there with trembling hands...But who else will do this job if not us,Raimund?''

''It's for you and Marelda to decide. I'm better if that day wouldn't come...Either way enough of those depressing thoughts...I watched Adlar and let me tell you this he's smart really smart he is like you and Marelda combined. Gentle yet firm, Smart yet childish and most of all he is really brave. He even defended that young girl Sasha from a wild boar. He will surely will grow to a splendid man!''

Eawart couldn't help but smile at this. Adlar was his pride and joy he loved his son just as much as Marelda loved him and to know that he's shaping up to such a great man. Eawart was really proud of his son.

''I look forward to that day''

Eawart said.

''We ready to go we still have a long way to Trost so we should hurry.''

Said Marelda while holding her son by the hand.

''Yes. It was good meeting you again Raimund.''

Said Eawart while shaking Raimunds hand

''Yes it was.''

''Goodbye,uncle Raimund!''

Said Adlar while mounting his mothers horse.

''Goodbye,Adlar''

Raimund said with a smile. Marelda just nodded and they turned around and begun fading in the distance.

''I hope you will see your son grow Eawart,Marelda...''

Those were last words of Raimund's before he went in to his house.

 **Line Break**

When Adlar and his parents were already at Trost they noticed that the people run around panicked.

''Mom what's happening?''

Adlar asked his mom ,who just stiffened and bringed her son closer to her.

''Well there's only way to figure out...''

Eawart said to his hand before grabbing one of the people by his clothes.

''What is happening? Why people are all running around like they saw a titan?''

Eawart asked the man who looked terrified.

''...Wall Maria...Was breached by titans...''

The man said. Eawart and Marelda looked shocked, nobody has been able to breach the wall for thousands of years, even if it was breached how was it breached? What kind of titan would be able to breach the wall? Thousands of thoughts raced through their minds.

''Mom will we be alright?''

Marelda looked at her son. He was really scared she even felt how he slightly shaked.

''Don't worry ,Adlar, mom is here. I will make sure to protect you from anything.''

Marelda tried to cheer up her son. She then looked at her husband and he looked at her. Eawart released the man and went to their home.

 **Line Break**

A year has have passed when humanity lost Wall Maria and where pushed back to Wall Rose. At first there weren't so many problems. But when days past bay the storages of food begun rapidly declining and if nothing will happen the humanity will starve to death. The government quickly ordered Survey Corps to conduct an operation to reclaim Wall Maria with the soldiers of the Survey Corps there will be a thousands of civilians who will help scouts to take back the lost Wall. Everybody knew that this was suicide mission ,but everybody knew that they have to sacrifice themselves to allow other live especially the young ones.

Twenty percent off the entire population was sent to the suicide mission to retake Wall Maria. Along those were Adlar's parents.

''Adlar we will leave you at uncle Raimund's house okay?''

Marelda asked her son.

''Okay mom...Are you going to fight Titans again?''

The boy asked his mother. Marelda touched the cheek of her son. He was cleary his mom's boy he had her facial features even her green eyes. The only thing he inherited from his father was his straight black hair.

''Yes,son. Don't worry we'll take back the wall.''

Marelda reassured Adlar ,even if she herself didn't believed in the words that came from her own mouth. After so many missions behind the wall she know that there's no chance to reclaim the lost wall.

''Adlar when we came back let's go fishing.''

Eawart continued trying to ease the worries of his son.

''Okay dad!''

Adlar happily smiled. He was sure that they will come back ,they always do and Adlar always wanted to go fishing with his that. Eawart and Marelda smiled at their son ,both of them were really happy that live blessed them with Adlar and hoped that they would be able to return to their son once again.

''Good luck both of you.''

Raimund said to both of them. They looked up and smiled. They will need all the luck they could get on this mission. Marelda kissed the forehead of her son and Eawart just ruffled his hair. With the final goodbyes Adlar's parents went to take back the Wall from the titans.

 **Line Break**

''Titans have surrounded us!''

There was a lot of panicking. Most of the people that went to the mission to retake Wall Maria whare dead. Only twenty percent are alive.

''If we continue any further we will be wiped out! Commander Erwin please give order to retreat!''

One of the members of Survey Corps members tells his blond haired commander. After some thinking Erwin accepts. He knows that going any further would be suicide and for getting back they will lose troops. After he calmed himself he straightened up.

''RETREAT!''

Erwin shouted and people quickly relied the order one to other. But as they rode further back they lost more and more men.

''There's no way out! We have been completely surrounded!''

They were encircled. Erwin looked for a way out but the more he thought the more he fell into despair. To think that his first mission after becoming Survey Corps commander would end up like this...

''Commander Erwin!''

A tall man stood in front of him besides the man stood a woman.

''Team Leaders Eawart and Marelda.''

He greeted both of them.

''Allow us to take the vanguard we will open the way for others!''

Eawart said to him. Erwin didn't want to lose such fine soldiers as them but he didn't rejected them as he knew that there's no way out.

''The vanguard is yours.''

Erwin said and hoped that at least now they would be able to punch a hole and return home. Both team leaders quickly vanished from his sight.

''Marelda are you stupid? You should wait for the time my squad would open a gap and run!''

Eawart yelled at his wife. He wanted that she at least would return home to their son.

''No way! I won't leave you! We promised Adlar that we both will come back!''

Marelda said. Eawart protested a couple of times but he was quickly denied by Marelda. Then they both went to get their squads. Marelda's and Eawart's squads fought hard ,but they managed to open a gap for others. As more time passed the more they realized that they won't be able to return.

''So this is the end huh?''

Eawart said to his wife.

''It appears so.''

Marelda went to her husband. They kissed passionately each other until separating and smiling one to other then they turned to face the titans drawing new pair of swords.

''Looks like we won't be able to go fishing,Adlar...''

Eawart sighted.

''I'm sorry Adlar that I broke our promise, hope you will forgive your mom''

Marelda apologized her son while she slightly tearing up. To think that day that they won't be able to return to their son greatly saddened them. How they wished that the world wasn't this cruel ,how they wished to see their son's smile at them one last time...

''Take care of our son Raimund...We are really sorry Adlar...We both love you and we are really proud of you son.''

Both of them said they ferewells to their son and thanked the world that they were blessed with such a good son.

Both of them and their squads charged the titans in their last battle.

 **Line Break**

Adler was happily running around he really liked being in Dauper instead of his home in Trost ,here he could run around ,climb trees and kids here where more fun than in Trost especially reddsih browned Sasha ,she really eats a lot ,even Adlar was having hard time figuring where can she stuff so much.

As the evening came Adlar said goodbye and when to his uncle's house.

''Uncle Raimund I'm home.''

Said the young Adlar removing his shoes and walking into the house.

''Ahhh,Adlar, the dinner will be done shortly,just wait a bit.''

Said Raimund cooking some meat and potatoes. Today was really good day as hunters catched some fresh boars,nothing tastes better than fresh meat and it didn't helped that after fall of Wall Maria meat became some sort of excotic food,but living in a hunting village had his own perks. After a bit of time Raimund and Adler sited down and ate.

''Uncle Raimond...When do you think...Mom and dad will return?''

Adlar asked between chewing his food.

''Now,now,Adlar, no talking when you eat...As for your question they should return around this week.''

If they were fortunate to survive. Raimund answered and thinked in his mind. He really hoped that they are well and returning home.

KNOCK KNOCK

There was knocking heard at the wooden doors of the house.

''Do you think it's mom and dad?''

Adlar asked while his eyes shined with anticipation.

''Only way to find out''

Raimund chuckled while looking at Adlar. Both of them went to the door. Raimund opened and saw a soldier of Survey Corps all bandaged up,bloody and dirty. The soldier looked at those to and asked.

''Are you Raimund Brinkerhoff and Adlar Kuhn?''

''Yes I'm Raimund and this is Adlar''

Said Raimund. The soldier just gave him a letter and went on his way. Raimund looked at the letter and all his fears came true. Maybe he shouldn't have said all those things to Eawart, maybe he should have pursued him more ,but now none of that matters as he didn't know what to say to Adlar. He looked at the clueless boy and thinked should he lie or should he tell the ! He won't lie lying will be even more painful when Adlar learns the truth. Raimund made up his mind that he will tell Adlar the truth.

''Uncle Raimund what is this letter is this from mom and dad?''

Adlar asked his uncle. Raimund just took a deep breath and looked at Adlar.

''Let's get inside ,Adlar, I will read the letter for you...''

Raimund let Adlar inside still having doubts if he should lie or say the truth. When they both sad down on the sofa in the living room. Raimund opened the envelope of the letter ,took out the letter and begun reading

Dear Raimund Brinkerhoff and Adalrd Kuhn,

It is with real sorrow that I write this letter, for it brings you I am afraid very bad news about Eawart Kuhn and Marelda Kuhn.

They both played a very gallant part in the mission to retake the Wall Maria. They both stood at the vanguard and opened others a way out and buyed us enough time to escape safely. Both of them fighted brecely taking hords of titan by themselves.

I cannot tell you how sorry I am,in fact I can assure you that there is not one who doesn't feel their deaths as personal blow. Everyone thought so much of them, and admired Eawarts unfailing cheerfulness and Mareldas seriousness. They were excellent soldiers and a fine exemples to all.

I wish I could help to soften the hardness of your sorrow, there is one comfort at least that they gave up their lives in a sacred cause fighting for future of humanity. It is the greatest sacrifice that a man can make.

All of those who have fallen on the field of honor in this expedition,though perhaps they know it not, are following the path of self-sacrifice and of duty which many of others once trod, they are following in the future as a heroes of the humanity who sacrificed themselves for it's pride then be mingled with your tears.

Survey Corps Commander,

Erwin Smith

Raimund put down the letter and looked at Adlar. The boy was in tears he was all shaking. Adlar didn't want to believe in this, they promised...They both promised that they will come back. Adlar even made his uncle to teach him how to make a fishing rod for when he will go fishing with his dad ,he even made a wreath out of the most beautiful flowers he could for his mom. They both promised him!

''You're lying! They promised me! They will come back!''

Adlar ended up in tears ,he quickly ran to the room he was staying and closed the door. Even when the door was closed Raimund could hear Adlar's sobbing...

 **Line Break**

A couple of weeks have passed after Adlar learnt of the death of his parents. Raimund was greatly worried by the young boy. He would barely eat,he won't come out of his room, he just stare through the window still looking for his parents to come back. Raimund went in a couple of times to comfort the boy ,but he just keep silent and wouldn't talk. Other kids would come her but Raimund lied to them that Adlar was really ill and he will come out when he's better.

Raimund sighted while making lunch. Maybe he should have lied to Adlar ,but he won't be able to lie long and eventalu Adlar would learn that both of his parents were dead.

After making lunch he went to Adlar's room. He putted the food on the table and sited near his bead on the chair. Adlar was just sitting on his bed still looking through the window his eyes glinted of hope that he will see his parents coming back. This sight saddened Raimund.

''Uncle...Raimund''

Adlar said his voice broken. Raimund was overjoyed that finally Adlar said something to him.

''Yes,Adlar? Come on boy speak to me!''

Raimund's full attention was on Adlar.

''You were like my mom and dad...a soldier?''

The boy asked his uncle.

''Yes,yes I was''

''Could you...Teach me?''

''Teach you what boy?''

''How to...Be a soldier''

At those words Raimund's eyes widened. He looked directly into Adlar's green eyes what he saw wasn't a little boy anymore what he saw was a man willing to go do the deepest parts of hell and back.

''Are you sure about this Adlar?''

Raimund asked him last time.

''Yes''

After hearing those words and seeing the look in the boys eyes Raimund made up his mind. He will train Adlar to be the best soldier that would make Eawart and Marelda proud.

''Then go eat and go to bed early. We will start tomorrow in the morning.''

And with that Adlar's training has begun…

 **A/N: Hello it's Roasin here. This is my second fanfic and the first fanfic that I'm writing in third-person. I had this idea for AoT fanfic for a while now and finally I got my lazy ass to write it. So let me know if you want Adlar to be paired with someone. It can be anyone from Sasha, Mikasa, Annie, Historia, Pieck, Petra, Hange. That's all from me.**

 _ **Bye bye!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Year 847**

It was a beautiful day in Dauber village, the birds where singing their songs and the people are getting on with their own devices. There two individuals where standing in an open field surrounded by trees.

''Come Adlar we don't have all day''

The older man said while raising his fists. Then the next second the young Adlar charged his uncle with a strait punch which his uncle blocked ,then his uncle tried to kick Adlar's said which the boy evaded by jumping back and reengaging his uncle once again. They exchanged hits with one another until Adlar's uncle tried to kick Adlar, Adlar caught his uncle's foot. The older man tried to jump and kick Adlar with his other leg, but Adlar who fallen for this move countless of times was ready this time he raised his other hand and blocked the kick then watched as his uncle fallen down to the ground and quickly jumped on him.

''You have gotten better''

The older man complimented the young boy which was holding his fist just a couple of centimeters of his uncle's face. Satisfied with the fight Adlar stood up while giving a hand to his uncle which the older man gradually took it.

''I still don't understand why are you uncle Raimund teaching me how to fight with my fists, I'm going to kill titans not humans.''

Adlar said. For the whole year his uncle was training him how to find food, water, shelter and heck even because they didn't have ODM gears his uncle still thought him everything about them and even training him on balancing exercises. He was even thought how to kill a titan, albeit not with ODM gear and it's swords but on foot and using regular swords on dummies. Adlar could justify any of that finding food, water and shelter was important if he wants to survive beyond the walls, balancing exercises will help him more quickly to adapt to ODM gear and training with swords will allow him to wield them better and make him deadlier then most recruits, but one thing he didn't understand is one-on-one exercises as he said he is going to fight titans not humans.

''You see Adlar the Scout Regiment isn't the most liked one… In my day people would call us 'waste of money' and things like that, sometimes they would even tried to fight us. There was even some accidents when one of the soldiers was robbed and beaten up. That's why I tough you how to fight with bear fists.''

Raimund already lost count how many times Adlar questioned him about this. Adlair really needs to realize that not only the titans are the enemies of humanity, but human itself is the enemy to humanity. Noticing that Adlair was to say something, he quickly cut in before the young boy could say anything

''Now you better get ready, they will be here soon''

Nodding the boy left the grounds and vanished in the house leaving Raimund by himself.

''He grown up really well I wouldn't even say that he's twelve years old. He developed really nice under my tutelage and he's really matured. It's actually sad to think that he only matured because of his parents dead. Eawart, Marelda I hope you are resting in piece and are witching over your boy. He has grown in to splendid young man, I wish you would actually been here to see how your boy takes his first steps to his future.'' _ **(A/N: Fun fact Adlar like Eren and Mikasa was born in 835 and the 104**_ _ **th**_ _ **Cated corp begins in 847 according to official wiki, thus making them 12yrs old)**_

Adlair and Raimund where standing outside their house waiting for a man from Cadet Corps to come and take Adlar to the training camp. They didn't have to wait long for it.

SPIN SPIN

Soon there heard sound of cart wheels and then galloping of a horse. In the next second they saw a cart pulled by a single brown horse and a man wearing standard olive military uniform, but instead in of the wings of freedom of Scout Regiment or Roses of Garrison Regiment and Unicorn of MPs there was an emblem consist of two swords over a shield indicating that this man is indeed from the Training Corps and the one that Adlair with Raimund where waiting for. The cart bullet over them and the man asked.

''I'm from Southern Cadet Corp division under Keith Shardis. I'm here to pick up Adlar Kuhn.''

Raimund was surprised to hear that his friend and ex-commander of Scouts were now training Cadets. Life is full of surprises…

''I'm Adlar Kuhn.''

Adlar replied while his uncle was still daydreaming.

''Well then hop on kid, we have a long ride ahead of us.''

Adalr was about to do as he told when a firm hand of his uncle on his shoulder stoped him.

''Can I have a few words with him?''

Raimund asked the man in the cart.

''Sure just make it quick.''

The man replied in which Raimund nodded and turned to Adlar.

''Remember Adlar… Balance is the most important factor in using ODMs, the only way to kill a titan is to cut his nape if you cut anywhere else you just will stop him for a brief seconds ,but it will not end him. And…''

''Relax uncle Raimund you thought me well''

Raimund just smiled at Adlar's words and hugged him. Adlar was confused for a view seconds, but hugged his uncle back.

''Now go out there and make me and your parents proud boy.''

Raimund said while breaking the hug. Adlar smiled and nodded. Adlar hoped in to the cart and with the last goodbyes he parted off.

''Shadis train him well…''

Raimund said while watching as Adlar and the cart he slowly vanished into the horizon.

 **Line Break**

The sun shined brightly in the skies. Many young men and women dressed in standard military uniform on their backs was the emblem of Cated Corps.

''You are now officially members of the training unit no.104! Unfortunately for you, I, Keith Shardis, will be in charge.''

Said a bald man on the platform eying new recruits. Keith already could tell that most of them won't even finish the trainings and others will be just titan food, but he will still train them even if he has to shove a foot up their asses he will god damn train them and make sure that at least they would be capable of defending themselves. Then he quickly laughed in his mind at his thoughts the top 10 will obviously choose MPs, while others will choose the Garrison maybe one of two will have the balls to pick the Scouts and come face to face with humanity's predators. No one here wants to 'die for humanity' all they want is easy life in interior. Then he continued his speech.

''I'm not here to give you a warm welcome. All of you are now merely livestock, waiting to be eaten by the titans. You're even worse than livestock! For the next three years, I'll train you useless shits. I'll teach you how to fight the titans! When you face a titan in three years, will you still be just food? Or will you become glorious wall to protect these walls? Or a mighty champion of mankind who will destroy the titans? The choice lies in your hands.''

Finishing his speech he looked around. Most of them where scarred ,this just solidifies his thought that these maggots all want an easy live, but he will give them none in those three years he will make them fear him and he will train them to true warriors of humanity. Maybe just maybe after his training more of them will choose the Scouts. He then saw a couple of determined looks and a couple of neutral looks. At least his speech was not wasted and managed to reach some of them. Now then comes Keith's favorite part intimidating them up close. Who to choose as his first victim? He walked forth to the recruits. Then he saw a blond male with hair till his shoulders and blue eyes he really looked innocent, the perfect target.

''You there!''

He said to the boy.

''Sir!''

He quickly placed his fist to his heart. At least he knows how to solute.

''Who the hell are you?''

''Armin Arlert from Shiganshina District, sir!''

The boy replied. Shiganshina? So he's the survivor of the breech, shouldn't he looked more matured if he survived the breach? Unless he was away at that time and didn't see anything, then it's all clear why he still looks innocent. Now it's time for some intimidation.

''That's so? What a ridiculous name! Did your father name you that?''

''My grandfather did, sir!''

Then Keith leaned to Arlert. The boy really looked panicked just what Keith wanted.

''Arlert, what did you came here to do?''

''To contribute to mankind's victory, sir!''

The boy replied. Victory he says. This one was really naïve and how does he think he will contribute by being eaten first?

''How commendable of you. We\ll use you as titan bait. Third line, face backwards!''

He then grabbed the boys head and turned him around. And for another one. This time it was a taller male he too came with blond here, but his was short cut and he had light brown eyes.

''Who the hell are you?

''Sir! Thomas Wagner from Trost District, sir!''

The boy replied already sweating. But the other blond at least hide his nervousness by shouting.

''I can't hear you!''

''Thomas Wagner from Trost-''

''Still no good!''

While Keith was shouting. An elderly man with grey hair and pair of glasses walked by.

''There they go again. You went through that first thing when you were in training too, right?''

He asked his younger colleague who was walking behind him.

''It brings me back.''

The man replied. They both looked how Keith interrogated a young girl with black hair.

''What's the point of intimidating them?''

The young man asked the grey haired man.

''it's a rite of passage. You reject the you up until then, in order to be shaped into capable soldiers, fresh from a clean state. This is a necessary process to accomplish that.''

Then something caught the young mans eyes.

''But he just skipped past that girl over there.''

The older man just smiled.

''The rite of passage in unnecessary for those who've already been through it. They're likely to be the ones who witnessed hell two years ago. It shows in their faces…Now let's go''

And both of them went on their way leaving Keith with recruits.

''Who the hell are you?!''

Keith asked a boy with short, light ash-brown hair with his sides and back trimmed shorter and of a darker hue and light brown eyes.

''Jean Kirstein from Trost District, sir!''

''Why did you come here to do?''

''To enlist in the Military Police and live within the inner walls, sir.''

Jean replied. This really pissed Keith he has the nerve to say that, people like him really makes him sick.

''I see. So you want to live within the inner walls, huh?''

''Sir.''

The boy replied happily. How Keith now wanted to beat the shit out of him and throw him to the titans. Even the titans would spit people like him back.

HEAD-BUTT

Then Keith head-butted the boy and the boy fallen down on his knees holding his head.

''Who said you could sit?! Someone who can't succeed here won't make it into the Military Police!''

Keith quickly went to the other recruit.

''Who are you? What did you come here to do?''

He shouted to the black haired boy.

''Marco Bott from Jinae Village in Wall rose's southern district, sir! I've come to enlist in the Military Police and devote myself to serving the king, sir!''

Another one of those at least he hid his intentions well.

''Really?"

Keith laughed

''That's all fine and well. Endeavor it. However…The king has no desire for your body.''

Keith said while leaning to the boy.

''You're next!''

He said to shaved headed boy.

''Connie Springer from Ragako Village in Wall Rose's southern district, sir!''

He saluted Keith. But Keith noticed that the salute was wrong. How he has the nerve to came here and don't know how to salute properly? Keith then grabbed Connie by the head and lifted him up.

''You have it backwards, Connie Springer. It should've been the first thing learned that salute is a symbol that openly declares your determination to offer your life. Is your heart on the right side?''

BITE

Then Keith heard the sound of someone biting food. He turned to the source and saw a young woman with light brown eyes and reddish brown hair kept in a ponytail that reaches the base of her neck munching a potato. He dropped the boy he was holding and turned to the girl.

''Hey, you. What are you doing?''

The girl was still eating and looking around.

''You, I'm talking to you! Who the hell are you?''

Keith shouted in the girls face. She gulped the food down her throat and saluted still holding a potato.

''Sasha Braus from Dauper Village in Wall Rose's southern district, sir!''

''Sasha Braus, what the hell are you holding in your right hand?''

''A steamed potato, sir. I happened to se it in the kitchen, so I took it, sir.''

''In other words, you stole it. Why… Why did you take that potato out now?''

''It's the best to eat it before it gets cold, so I decided now was the time to do it, sir.''

Keith still was looking at the girl. Was he stupid? Or was this girl stupid?

''No, I still don't understand…Why did you eat the potato?''

''Are you asking me why people eat potatoes, sir?''

Everyone where stunned by Sasha. Some even started to imagine what torture will the girl go through.

Sasha then took her potato and split the potato in half offering one piece to Keith.

''This half's for you, sir.''

Keith took it.

''Half?''

The girl then smiled awkwardly.

''You piece of shit… You will now run till you drop and then skip dinner and your week worth of food will be minimized, do you understand?''

He said lifting her by the head. Sasha just nodded.

'' .Running''

Keith dropped her and Sasha begun running. If someone pulls put a stunt like that Keith will put him/her in a wheelchair and feed him/her to the titans. Now for the last one.

He came in front of young man with short black hair and green eyes. Keith didn't really wanted to intimidate him, because by his look he already was ready to become a soldier. But he really reminded him of some of his soldiers back from his Scout days.

''Who are you?''

Keith asked now calmly. Then eyed him he was quite well build indicating that he exercised or that he was not afraid of manual labor

''Adlar Kuhn from Dauper village, sir!''

Now everything clicked in Keith's mind. He was the son of Eawart and Marelda. Keith heard that they both perished in that suicide mission that wiped out half of the papulation both were good soldiers.

''I have heard of Kuhn's both were fine warriors of humanity and what I see here is some kind of pig face worm who won't be used as titan fodder ,are you sure you are Kuhn?''

''Yes, sir!''

''What did you come here to do?''

''To join the Scouts, sir!''

PUNCH

Keith without saying a word punched Adlar in the gut. Adlar immediately grabbed his gut and gasped for air. Keith had to compliment him for not falling to his knees. Then he eyed the boy as he slowly stood strait and saluted. That was enough for Keith to see Adlar's determination.

''Everyone go back to your barracks!''

Keith shouted and everyone where walking away.

 **Line Break**

Adlar was lying on his bed. That punch from Keith really hurt, it took him all of his will to not fall down. He already seen what he did to the boy named Jean and what he told him. Nothing will get in his way of joining scouts and killing all titans. Then he thought about Sasha , that girl never changes...

''Excuse me, everybody is told to gather for dinner''

Suddenly Adlair was brought back from his thoughts by a voice. He looked to the source and saw a petite gitl with long blond hair and blue eyes, he didn't even noticed when she opened the door. She smiled at him and he looked at her even Adlar had to admit he she was cute.

''Coming''

He then thanked her and got up and started walking with the girl by his side.

''Christa Lenz''

The girl said. Adlar just looked at her. What does he mean by Christa Lenz? The girl noticing his looks talked again.

''My name. My name is Christa Lenz.''

''My name is Adlar Kuhn''

''So how is your gut? I saw that our instructor punched you pretty hard? Does it hurt?''

Christa looked at him with sincerely.

''It's fine now. Don't worry''

He said to her. She just smiled and nodded.

When they arrived Adlar and Christa separated. Adlar looked around where to sit until he noticed a table of three and they had some space left.

''Can I sit here?''

Adlar asked. He eyed the occupants of the table and saw a blonde guy named Armin, then another boy with short dark brown hair and teal-green eyes, the last occupant was a girl with medium length black hair and black eyes.

''Yes, of course.''

Replied Armin and he seated next to him, now Adlar was looking into the girls eyes infront of him, both of them looked at each other as if searching for something.

''Adlar Kuhn''

Adlar extended his arm towards her

''Mikasa Ackermann''

The girl now known as Mikasa replied shaking his hand and then returned to eating their food.

Armin and the other boy where stunned. Mikasa rarely, almost never talked to others except them and here this boy named Adlar even got her to say her name and shake his hands. But before Armin or other boy could speak they were interrupted by another voice

''Hey guys this the guy I was talking about he is Eren he's from Shiganshina and he saw the Colossal Titan''

Then they were greeted by the sight of short shaved head boy named Connie and some other people around him. Noticing the commotion Adlar grabbed some breed and one apple and left, but that wasn't left unnoticed by Mikasa who silently eyed Adlar as he left, then she focused again on Eren.

Adalr walked out thru the door and walked in to the direction of the field where his childhood friend was running. He was still amazed by Sasha and what she pulled off.

FALL

As on queue Sasha fallen down near his feet he crouched and brought a piece of breed from the cafeteria and gently placed it on Sasha's nose as soon as the smell of bread hit her nostrils she grabbed the bread and devoured it then he brought out an apple which Sasha took it an ate quickly. Then she jumped on Adlar

''Are you a God?''

''No, just Adlar''

He smiled at her. She hugged him and kept repeating ''thank you, thank you'' over and over again.

''Am I interrupting something?''

Adlar and Sasha looked to the side and saw Christa with bread and water.

''An..An a-angel has come!''

Sasha exclaimed and jumped to the food crying. Adlar was amazed how much energy she had left still. Both of them watched as Sasha eaten and smiled at hungry girl's antics. After she ate she fallen down on Christa's lap and Adlar with Christa laughed.

''Hey, what're you three doing?''

The womanly voice was heard. Both of them turned and saw a middle-parted hair styled into a ponytail slender girl with intimidating golden eyes.

''Well, this girl been running all day until now.''

Christa replied.

''You…You think you're doing the right thing, aren't you? And you boy what are you doing with my Christa?''

She eyed Adlar.

''Nothing. I just fed the girl who is sleeping on Christa's lap.''

She then turned again to Christa.

''Are you doing it for potato girl? Was what you got out of it worth the effort?''

As her words ended he really wanted to punch this girl. What is wrong with her? You should always help people not expecting something in return.

''But, Adlar…''

Christa wanted to say something but was denied

''This talk is not about him, but about you''

Then they eyed each other. Until the standing girl sighted.

''Well, whatever. At any rate, Let's carry her to her bed.''

She picked Sasha up. Adlar was about to protest but then started to thing. If she helps only to get something in return, then she will obviously will want something from Sasha as a compensation. Maybe then will it teach Sasha not to pull stunts like that. Then he thought again. After all this is Sasha we are toking about of course she goanna pull this off again.

''Are you acting out of kindness too?''

Christa said.

''I'm doing this to put her in my debt, so I can take advantage of her. I can count on her stupidity.''

Then Adlar chuckled a bit. Then both girls turned to him.

''What so funny?''

The girl holding Sasha said.

''Nothing. Just go easy on her.''

The girl just flashed a smirk.

''We will see.''

And with final goodbyes Adlar went to his barrack. He opened and saw one tall boy with short dark hair and one really well build boy with short blond hair. Noticing him the boys turned to him.

''Ahh…So you are our roommate. I'm Reiner Braun nice to meet you''

The blond boy said and raised his hand which Adlar took and shaken it.

''Adlar Kuhn''

''And this is my friend Bertolt Hoover''

Then Adlar shaken hands with Bertholdt. After greeting and little bit of talking the three boys went to sleep.

 **Line Break**

The next day all the cadets of 104th Cadet Corp where standing still in front of what looked like a giant ballista faced upwards. They were two wires coming out from the sides of the structure and what looks like ODM gears base in the middle.

''First off, we'll test your aptitude! Those incapable of this aren't suited to even be used as decoys! We'll have you transferred to reclaimed land!''

And the recruits one after other started taking the test. Some failing some succeeding.

Once again the greyed haired man with classes came to look on the progress of the recruits.

''Though this is but the most basic of tests, you can perceive one's aptitude for three-dimensional maneuvers at this pont.''

He said to his colleague. Then eyed the ones who are right now taking the test, he was greatly surprised when he saw a girl with black mid length hair standing still not even moving.

''Look. She's not wavering in the slightest. She likely understands what to do and how to do it. That's what I call aptitude.''

He then eyed all other recruits. He was greatly pleased to see that most of them are getting hang of it.

''It appears we have a lot of talent this year.''

''Um, sir. You want to see this.''

The younger said and pointed to the boy with short black hair and green eyes. What they both saw was that the boy was being lifted up he had perfect control not even moving and even saluted his instructor. The grey haired man thought that this was just another talented boy, but his next moves surprised them both. The boy was gently swinging from side to side they both thought that he lost control until the grey haired man saw that the wires of the mechanism where moving in harmony with the boy and the said boy wasn't falling to the ground indicating that the boy had the perfect control over his body. The grey hared man chuckled and fixed his glasses.

''Remember him, he will be a real monster when he finishes training.''

''And what about him?''

Then the younger man pointed at the boy who was hanging upside down.

''That's another example of aptitude. Even if you have the will, there can be cases in which you greatly underperform. ''

Then Keith kneeled down to the boy.

''What are you doing, Eren Jaeger?! Raise your upper body!''

Most of recruits started chuckling at Eren. He didn't understand. How was he supposed to do this? He tried some more but he didn't managed to do it properly. Then they lowered him and he watched as others took the test looking depressed.

 **Line Break**

It was dinner time. Adlar once again sited next to Armin with Eren with bandaged head and Mikasa infront of them. He heard lots of whispering about Eren's failing of the aptitude test. The said boy was just starring and not moving.

''Eren.''

Mikasa grabbed Eren's shoulder trying to get Eren out of his trance.

''Don't pay them any mind. You still have tomorrow to get the hang of it.''

Armin tried to reassure his friend. Not all was lost.

''How pathetic. At this rate, exterminating them is…''

Eren said.

''Don't worry just get yourself together and try tomorrow.''

Adlar now chimed in. He was sure that Eren can get thru the aptitude test, he just has to have clean mind to do it, plus having comrades like Eren will help Adlar in the future. Then Mikasa talked.

''You shouldn't aim for that anymore.''

Everyone even Adlar was surprised by the words that left Mikasa's mouth.

''What did you say?''

Eren said to her. How could she said that after all he and she went thru?

''I said you shouldn't aim to be a soldier. After all, throwing away your life isn't the way to fight.''

She replied coldly.

''Look here. On that day, I witnessed everything that happened. Do you think I'm gonna give up because of something like this? ''

''But your resolution has nothing to do with it.''

''What? Why?''

Eren asked. Then Mikasa turned to him.

''Becouse the one that decides whether or not you can become a soldier… Isn't you.''

Eren just looked at her saying nothing.

BELL BELL

The bell rung indicating the end of dinner everybody stood up except Mikasa who continued her speech.

''I will take Eren out of here before he does something and you take care of Mikasa ok?''

Armin said to Adlar just nodded and sittd down once again listening to Mikasa. He wasn't really listening to her but more of examinating her. She really cared for Eren and didn't want him to get hurt. But she has to understand that holding down Eren she will not do any good instead she will slowly kill him inside. He is already grown up, he saw how titans killed his family how everything was dear to him was destroyed. Eren already can choose for himself and Mikasa has to learn that and accept his decisions.

''Hey Sasha''

Adlair waved to Sasha which was grawling on the ground trying to steal Mikasa's bread.

''Ohh… Hi Adlar.''

She stood up and sat next to Mikasa trying to steal the bread but Adlar denied it everytime.

''So how's your dad doing?''

Adlar asked his friend.

''He's doing alright , Hunting then fishing all that. How I miss his grilled boar''

She immediately started drooling thinking about her dad's boar. She really didn't changed in Adlar's eyes even now he thinks where does that all food she consumes go?

''How about your uncle?''

Sasha asked. She really didn't have much time to talk to Adlar for a year after his parents death. He was always training and Sasha had to help around the house and even go hunt from time to time which she enjoyed. Then she learned that Adlar will go to the army, then she learned that they're feeding there for free and of course she joined too.

''Same old, same old''

''What about her?''

Sasha asked pointing at in which Adlar shrugged his shoulders.

''Armin just asked me to take care of her while he walked out with Eren''

Adlar replied and both of them went silent as Sasha listened to Mikasa's speech.

''Don't worry. When the time comes I will go with you.''

Then Mikasa turned to Eren , but saw Sasha siting and staring at her. Both of them stared at one each other while Adlar barely contained his laughter.

''Um, so… Are you saying I can have that?''

Sasha said pointing at the bread. Mikasa looked at the breed at lifted it up slightly bending it to Sasha. Sasha looked really happy until Mikasa quickly shoved the bread in her mouth in which Sasha started crying. Adlar gave his bread to Sasha which she devoured with tears. After that Sasha left saying ''Ahh… I still got an apple under my pillow!''

''Why did you say it?''

Adlar said while walking out.

''What?''

Mikasa replied to him.

''I mean what did you told all those things to Eren?''

''Because they are true''

The Adlar stopped Mikasa and looked her in the eyes her black meeting his green.

''You're lying.''

''No''

''I'm not that stupid Mikasa I can see thing how they actually are, you care about him don't you?"

At those words Mikasa froze, how did Adlar managed to see her thr? Of course she cared about him, Eren was the only family she had left and she promised Eren's mom that she will look after Eren.

''He's my only family. I don't want to see him killed.''

Then Adlar perfectly understood her situation, after all he lost his parents and what was left for him is his uncle, so he perfectly understood Mikasa, but still she need understand that by holding him back he will only harm him.

''I perfectly understand you. But give him a chance to prove himself, he need this.''

''But what if he gets killed?''

''As you said you will always be there with him. Plus if he joins the scouts you will be always with him, because scouts are low on numbers and they always put friends together for them to have better synchronization and help each other survive ,that way you will always be there with him and if needed I will help you. So give him a chance okay?''

Adlar said to her trying to change her way of thinking. Surprisingly Mikasa took his words and nodded. Adlar mentally patted himself on the back and both of them resumed their walk to the barracks.

''I just noticed but have you cut your hair?"

Adlar said, he noticed that something about her was different and then he saw her hair in place of those mid length hair that reached the back, now stood chin-length hair. He got to say short hair looks good on her.

''Yes, cut them so they won't get in a way when using three-dimensional maneuver gear.''

''It really looks good on you and 'three-dimensional maneuver gear' is called ODM for short just so you know.''

Adlair said that, but he failed to notice the brief smile on Mikasa's face which quickly turned to her normal stoic face. After parting ways both of them went to their own barracks.

Opening the door Adalr saw his roommates Reiner and Bertolt what surprised was the sight of Eren and Armin.

''Am I interrupting?''

Adlar asked. Rainer turned to him and gave him his signature smile. Adlar really liked Rainer he was like the older brother to anyone here, while Bertolt slightly bothered Adlar as if he was hiding something.

''Adlar! No you are not interrupting anything we are just thinking how to help Eren with the aptitude test.''

Rainer said to him.

''Yes! I heard them both of them were naturals and you were even more than them!''

Eren said.

''We still don't know how to help him… Maybe you can help him Adlar?''

Rainer said looking down and up to Adlar. Adlar then thought for a bit.

''I think it's all about balance and having clear mind, like thinking of one thing that you are aiming for. You can call it a gut feeling. At least that's how I did it.''

Adlar said. He didn't think that all he was said to be helpful to Eren, but he doesn't know what to tell him, even he's uncle said the same words to him that he told Eren.

''That must be it!''

Rainer exclaimed.

''What?''

Eren said in hope.

''We are going for a walk to clear your mind.''

Rainer said and he and Bertold begun dressing up. Eren didn't think it will help him at all ,but he agreed that he needed to went off a bit.

''You coming Adlar?''

Rainer asked.

''No thank you, I'm tired and want to sleep.''

Adlar politely refused and went to his bed.

''Hmm, okay then''

And with that the four boys left and Adlar went to sleep.

 **Line Break**

The next day everyone stood in front of Eren who was with a determined look on his face.

''Eren Jaeger, are you prepared?''

Keith asked the boy.

''Yes, sir!''

Eren replied. He will not fail this time.

Adlar stood and next to Mikasa and looked at Eren.

''Don't worry Mikasa he will do it and then you will be together.''

He said trying to reassure his new friend in which she just nodded and stood silently.

''Begin!''

As soon as Keith given the command Eren was lifted from the ground up in the air. He actually balanced himself to everyone's shock and stood still for a couple of seconds until suddenly he met the ground.

''I…I can still…''

Eren said, but he wasn't allowed to finish as Keith gave command to lower him to the ground. Eren was on his knees, he failed. Will everything he worked for end like this?

''Wagner, switch belts with Jaeger''

Keith calmly said.

''S-Sir!''

The boy replied and gave his belt to Eren. Everyone was silent and didn't understand what is happening and how will the new belt help him? Those where the thoughts swimming in everyone's heads until Keith gave the command to lift Eren once again.

''You had defective equipment. The metal fixtures on your belt were damaged''

Keith explained while Eren was hanging in the air.

''Though this is the first I've heard of faulty fixtures… It seems there's a need to start checking them during maintenance''

Everyone was amazed except Adlar ,because he didn't even heard for something like this to happen and It definitely can't be the first time this problem aroused as there was 103 corps of recruits before them who did the same test and none had the problem so that means that someone sabotaged it. But who could have done it and why?

''Th-Then what about my aptitude evaluation?''

Eren asked.

''I see no issues. Devote yourself to training.''

As soon as Keith said that Eren raised his arms in the air.

''I did it! I pulled it off!''

He shouted outload.

''See I told you he can do it''

Adlar said to now agape Mikasa.

''Loooks like it worked out somehow''

Rainer said

''His eyes are saying, 'How's that?''

Armin said happy for his friend.

''I knew he could do it.''

Said Adlar.

''No. He's relieved that he won't have to be separated from me.''

Said Mikasa which everyone eyed strangely. Adlar looked at her and given her in smile ,how wrong was she.

'No Mikasa, he is relieved that he will now won't depend on you anymore'

Adlair said in his minds.

As of today the real training begins.

 **Line Break**

 **Year 850**

It was raining, but that didn't stopped Keith for training the recruits.

''To slow! Pick up the pace, you blockheads!''

Keith shouted while riding a horse while the recruits ran with backpacks on their backs ,but one of them was hanging back.

''What's wrong Arlert? You're falling behind! Can't handle the weight? Should you alone be unburdened?''

Keith asked. Armin barely even had strength left to say something so she just kept running.

''If this were the real deal, you'd be meat for the Titans.''

Keith said and went forwards.

''Hand it over.''

Armin heard a voice and saw Rainer taking his backpack.

''At this rate, you'll be joining the dropouts. Today's training is being graded.''

Rainer said to him.

''But if you do that, your score will get dropped too, Rainer''

Armin said to his friend.

''Make an effort not to get caught. Don't make me change my mind.''

And how wrong they were as Keith already saw them, but told nothing and begun talking in his head

 _Rainer Braun. He has both a robust physique and mental strength. His comrades also have great trust in him._

Then he watched as Arlert took his backpack from Rainer and ran up front.

 _Armin Arlert. He elacks physical streght, but demonstrates prodigious aptitude in academics._

Next day Keith watched as recruits took on dummy titans and noticed three individuals aiming for the same titan.

 _Annie Leonhart. Though her slashes are flawless, she's a lone wolf that has difficulty working with others._

 _Bertolt Hoover. He has exceedingly high potential, but lacks assertiveness._

 _Jean Kirstein. His ODM maneuvers are top-class, but his hotheaded nature tends to cause discord._

And watched the boy flew off. Jean spotted another Titan dummy and was ready to strike it until shaved head boy sprung from behind him and stroke the titan, but his strike was denied by a reddish brown headed girl who stroke first.

 _Sasha Blouse. Though she has unusually good instincts, her character is unsuited for cooperative action._

 _Connie Springer. He's skilled at handling tight turn maneuvers, but is somewhat dim-witted._

Then he watched another pair of three flying towards newly deployed titan dummies. The two figures were flying neck to neck and striking dummies with great speed, but one cut was little bit deeper than other. And lastly came the third figure whose cut not as deeply as other two.

 _Mikasa Ackerman. She's completely proficient in every aspect, deserving nothing less than an unprecedented evaluation of generations to past._

 _Adlar Kuhn. He developed a bit of understanding with Mikasa in the past years. He knows what to an how to do it. He has both of his parents in him making him the ideal soldier._

 _Eren Jaeger. He doesn't possess any particular talent like those two in front of him, but he's improved his marks through pure effort. And he has extraordinarily strong sense of purpose._

Keith finished absorbing the recruits, they have grown up in the past three years some more than others.

Now later in the day the recruits where sparring with each other, one was with a wooden knife and other with his bear fist. The one with a knife acted like an attacker and the other one as a defender, both of those roles had one objective to beat down your opponent except the defender had to take the knife away. The recruits where going each against other except a couple of individuals, one of those individuals was Adlar who is just sitting under the tree with his eyes closed. He really kind of hated now that his uncle has trained him in hand-to-hand fighting as he could beat his opponents easily and such he didn't have anything to do. He tried to get Sasha to spar with him, but she refused and then tried other recruits, but the outcome was the same.

Adlar opened his eyes to see Mikasa standing with her stoic face. He had to say he made some good progress with her over the years trying her to open up and drop her 'Eren can't function without me' mindset he still need the work with the last part, but progress was made. Now she talked with more people and didn't stalk Eren everywhere that was seen now as she stood here in front of him instead of next to Eren.

''Hello Mikasa''

He said to the girl in which she nodded.

''So how can I help you?''

He asked her.

''Spar''

She said. Adlar was a bit surprised, that he had to even double check if what he heart was right.

''Can you repeat that?'

''I want to spar with you ''

Mikasa said. Adlar thought about it at accepted it.

''So who is going to attack first?''

Adlar asked her while plying with the wooden knife in his hands.

''Don't care''

She said and Adlar smiled and handed her the knife.

''Then ladies first.''

Mikasa took the knife and got in a stance with her knees bend and knife pointing directly at Adlar. Adlar too got in his stance with his knees slightly bend and his hand raised his right hand was at chin level and close to him while his left was at a chest level and a bit rather than his right. He nodded at her indicating that he was ready.

Mikasa rushed directly at Adlar thrusting the wooden knife to his chest, Adlar bend right and blocked the strike with his left hand then procceded with a right hook at Mikasa which she ducked and spun under Adlar's right side and drove the knife at his back. Adlar immediately reacted at what happened and jumped forwards dodging the strike. Once again Mikasa rushed him in response he rolled, but what he didn't anticipate that Mikasa would so quickly react to him and now he held her hands with his and knife just barely from his face. Mikasa quickly kicked his side sanding him flaying. It was great luck that he didn't have any broken ribs. Mikasa quickly jumped on the fallen Adlar but he did a bare roll and kicked at her legs in which Mikasa jumped back giving the time for Adlar to stand up. A large crowd gathered around them watching them go again each other without any of them giving up, but the both combatants didn't pay mind to them instead they were in their own world. Once again they stood in front of each other showing some signs of fatigue with heavy breathing and sweat. They were both terminated to end this with one last move. Mikasa did a high kick aiming for his head, but Adlar reacted and ducked and in one sweep kicked the only leg that Mikasa used as a center of balance, knocking Mikasa down he jumped on her trying to disarm her, but she managed to dodge it and instead pining him. Mikasa once again tride to strike now pinned Adlar but he managed to catch her hand and now both of them playing tug of war with Mikasa trying to touch Adlar, while he tried to push her back. Adlar seeing no way out quickly brought his free leg and banded around Mikasas neck and brought her chest down to the ground ,then he proceeded to bend her arm backwards on his leg causing her pain ,after that she released the knife and Adlar took it quickly placing it on her chest. Cheers erupted around them as Adlar stood up giving a hand to Mikasa which she took it.

''Sorry if I was a bit rough''

Adlar said. In their fight he managed to land some nasty blows, he didn't expect her to be this good, so he wasn't holding back against her so he was worried.

''It's fine.''

Said Mikasa.

As on queue came Seith, eyeing the commotion.

''What is going in here and why you block heads aren't training?''

He asked and then immediately everyone went to the training. Adlar and Mikasa decided to rest, that spar took a lot of them.

 **Line Break**

And so, 218 recruits made it to graduation. All of them where standing still in the cold evening. Only ten of them where standing from others those ten where Adla, Mikasa, Rainer, Bertold, Annie, Eren, Jean, Marco, Connie and lastly Sasha they made up the top ten of 104th.

''Offer your lives!''

An officer said.

''Yes, sir!''

The recruits saluted.

''From this day forth, all of you who have graduated from being trainees have three options. Firstly, the Garrison, which is responsible for wall fortifications and defending the towns. Secondly, the Scouts, which resolutely ventures outside the wall into Titan territory. And lastly, the Military Police, which governs the citizens and maintains order. Of course, only those that we previously announced to be ranked amongst the top ten trainees can select the third option! Now let the graduation ceremony begin!''

And with that the graduates went to the nearby town and begun partying. Everyone was chatting happily and talking where they will enlist.

''Adlar!''

Adlar turned around and saw a boy and girl walking towards them.

''Oh hey!''

He said. He already thought how awkward that has sounded, well it's not his problem that he didn't memorize 218 names.

''Are you going to join the Military Police?''

The girl asked him.

''No, I'm joining the Scouts''

He replied now the other boy talked.

''Are you seriously passing up the Military Police?''

''Yes.''

''But why? Why pass up the easy life?''

Both of them asked. Now that Adlar thinks about it he just once to join the scouts ,because he just want to kill every single of them ,but recently he started daubing it that this was his only reason to join the scouts.

''I have personal score to settle with them, plus both of my parents and uncle where scouts''

''But think about it the live in Interior it is worth more than some score''

The boy reasoned, but Adlar just denied him.

''I have already made my mind in this, so no going back.''

Then everyone was interrupted by a loud shout.

''You can't win!''

Adlar immediately searched his surroundings and saw a blond guy shouting at Eren and Adlar went closer to listen.

''You know too, right? About the tens of thousands of victims. The answer was obvious after over twenty percent of the population was lost. Mankind can't win against the Titans.''

The blonde said looking all depressed.

''So…Are you giving up because you think you can't win?''

Eren asked.

''Well…''

The blond said but was denied.

''True, up until now, it's been a losing for mankind. But that's because we didn't know much about the Titans! A battle of resources against the Titans is pointless. Although we lost, the information we obtained through fighting will surely bring hope! Are we going to abandon the tactical advances gained through tens of thousands of sacrifices and quietly wait for the Titans to devour us all? You've got to be kidding me! I'll…exterminate every last Titan and escape these confining walls! That's my dream. Mankind hasn't truly been defeated just yet!''

After Eren finished his speech the silence followed, Eren cried up a bit and ran outside. With Armin, Mikasa and later Adlar fallowing him.

The three of them found Eren sitting outside on the stairs. Armin sited next to Eren while Mikasa sat behind Eren and Armin and Adlar just leaning to the wall.

''Eren, what's that dream you mentioned erlier?''

Armin said breaking the silence.

''Oh, it's what you told me about. Going outside instead of staying here.''

Eren replied. Then Armin let out a breath.

''I'll enlist in the Scouts''

Armin said with determined look.

''Armin are you sure?''

Eren asked.

''Let him be, after all I'm joining the Scouts too, this is what I came here to do''

Everyone looked now at Adlar.

''I'll choose the Scouts too.''

Mikasa said.

''Come on, you're the second of the class. Go with Military Police.''

Eren tried to reason with her. But as Adlar thought this was futile.

''If you enlist in the Military Police so will I. If you enlist in the Garrison, I'll do the same. If you're not together with me, you'll die early, after all.''

Mikasa said going into 'Eren can't function without me' mode as Adlar liked to call it. This was Adlar's second goal after killing the Titans, his second goal was to beat the 'Eren can't function without me' mode off of Mikasa.

''I didn't ask you to protect me.''

Eren said everyone can't see that he is getting tired off Mikasa.

''I don't want to lose any more of my family.''

Mikasa said and Adlar looked at her with sympathetic eyes, he knew the feeling and pain of losing one's family, but she needs to realize that Eren is capable of watching after himself he finished in top ten for nothing.

Eren then looked at the skie and everyone looked after him. Today was a beautiful night the stars where shining brightly with the moon. All of them hoping that the piece never ended.

 **A/N: That's it. First thing first is that about 90procent of you voted for Adlar x Mikasa and the thing is it's workable but hard as first you need to get her out of 'Eren can't function without me' mindset and then conquer her stoicness (I don't know the real world so let's call it that) ,but I will work it out somehow I already have planned how things will work out and no this won't be I love you after you done something and now let's fuck. They will warm up slowly to each other and then they will live together in a beautiful wooden house near the lake. Now secondly I'm looking for a Beta reader, well not Beta more like proofreader. Basically what you have to do is read what I will send you give thoughts about it and fix some mistakes if you see one (All I ask you is to be good at English and know about AoT world) If you are interested just PM me. Now the next update, well… I don't know when it will be as I'm working hard right now and enjoying summer, but I will try to update this in mid or late September. That's it from me Bye-Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

''Today is a nice day, right guys?''

Rainer said eyeing the view from the top of the wall. Today the former 104th Cadet Corp now the 104th Training Corp where manning the walls, why are they doing that? Well because they are now under Garrison for a couple of days to gain so called 'field experience' and then they will be able to choose their own regiment.

''It would be better if our glorious superiors didn't left us saying 'Well kids you need the experience, so there you have it now I'm going to get drunk''

Adlar sarcastically said while leaning on the cannon. He actually hated it here, he really wanted to go join the Scouts as soon as possible and kill some titans, but now he's stuck here cleaning the cannons.

''By the way where is Bertold?''

Adlar said. He always saw those two together so it was weird seeing Rainer all alone.

''He went to the toilet''

Rainer said while resuming his work.

EXPLOSION

Explosion was heard. Adlar turned around noticing a loud cloud of smoke. After it cleared he saw a titans head and Adlar only knew one titan that was this high.

''I-It's the Colossal Titan!''

Adlar said. Adlar panicked, will the event's from 5 years ago happen again. He then thought who the ones that were supervising the gates were and then it flashed in his mind Sasha and Eren…

''Sasha! Rainer I'm going there!''

Adlar said to Rainer, while drawing his ODM gears hand controllers.

''Okay, I'm going after Bertold, let's meet at the HQ''

Rainer said and both of them jumped into action.

Adlar flied next to the wall as fast as he could.

''Please be alive…''

Adlar prayed. He really didn't want to lose his friends before graduation.

Then Adlar noticed as the titan swung his giant arms across the wall and saw cannons flying everywhere. Adlar then realized more gas from his ODM gear trying to make it there faster.

As Adlar got closer he saw the bald shaved boy hanging on the wall.

''Connie where's Sasha?''

Adlalr said while he got closer.

''She's there''

Connie pointed downwards and Adlar saw Sasha hanging on the wall with one hook while the other hook of hers was holding unconscious boy by his leg. Adlar was reviled to see Sasha alive.

''Sasha are you alright!?''

Adlar shouted to his friend.

''Yes I'm alright, but Eren is…!''

Adlar didn't need any more words. He quickly pulled out his blades and jumped up.

What he saw next was Eren battling the Colossal Titan.

Adlar without wasting time sprang into action. He aimed his hooks at the forehead of the titan trying to distract it from Eren while Eren went for its nape.

As soon as the hooks connect with Colossal Titans its gaze turned to Adlar. Adlar never felt his hard beat so fast, but he will be damned if he will let this monster escape.

GAS

When Adlar neared the titan it released a thick blast of hot gas pushing Adlar back, Adlar immediately shielded his face with his both hands and hooked himself to the wall.

After the gas has cleared the titan was no more, it vanished as fast as it came.

''Eren are you ok!? Did you getthe Titan?''

Adlar said as he ran to the edge of the wall and saw Eren hanging on it. Eren looked at Adlar with a depressed face.

''I'm fine! It's the same as five years ago! He disappeared, just as suddenly as he appeared.''

Eren said while pulling himself forward.

Now Eren and Adlar were joined by others on the wall.

''I'm sorry. I let him get away.''

Eren said to everyone present

''Why are you apoligazing? We except Adlar couldn't even mov-''

Said the blond boy, but then he was interrupted by Connie.

''There;s no time for chatting! The wall's been breached! If we don't fix it quickly, the Titans will get in again!''

Connie shouted.

''Connie is right! Let's go to HQ to tell everything to our superiors and get new orders''

As on luck when Adlar said those words one of the Garrison soldiers came flying in.

''What are you waiting for?! The strategy for handling a Colossal Titan's appearance is already in motion! Return to HQ immediately!''

The soldier said. Then onother came in

''Anyone who had contact with it, report every detail!''

 **Line Break**

BELL BELL

The bell was heard signaling the evacuation of Trost district. Everyone were running fearing for their lives.

''Bring only your most critical possessions!''

Shouted a soldier supervising the moving crowd.

''Please remain calm and evacuate!''

Shouted the other. The evacuation was at full swing while other soldiers prepared defenses at the busted gate.

''If they break through, the hellishness of five years ago will be repeated! We must stop the Titans here!''

Shouted an officer on the wall to his soldiers. Every soldier was on edge, they can't believe that this happened once again and it didn't help that they saw the titans already coming closer.

The soldiers quickly aimed their cannons.

''The cannons are aimed and ready!''

Shouted soldiers. Without even waiting the command was given.

''Fire!''

The soldiers moved a couple of feet from the cannons and covered their ears.

BOOM

Hundredths of cannons fired at the closing Titans. Some shot hitting Titans head instantly killing them, others legs or arms preventing the titans from moving.

''Attack!''

Just after the cannons fell silent a new order was given, then all the soldiers jumped from the wall and begun fighting Titans up-close.

At the same time as fighting started the all recruits gathered at the HQ.

''You recruits have completed training and graduated into proper soldiers! I expect you actively participate in this operation too!''

The officer shouted, while the recruits where running around refiling their gas tanks, grabbing blades and some were just talking about what just happened.

Adlar, Eren and Armin where refueling their gas tanks. Armin was shaking he was scared, he was so scared that he wasn't even enable to refill his gas tank.

''Are you okay, Armin?''

Eren asked out of concern of his childhood friend, the way he was shaking wasn't normal.

''I'm fine! I'll pull it together.''

Said Armin taking deep breaths.

''Don't worry Armin everything will be fine.''

Said Adlar placing a hand on the frightened boys shoulder, but little did Adlar's word helped Armin's mind, at least he was able to refill his gas tank.

''But we're still in trouble! We've got an eight-meter hole in the wall, and no way to fix it quickly! We couldn't even dig out that giant rock near Zemo! If we can't close the hole, this city will be abandoned!''

His concerns voiced Armin. He really doesn't know how to fix hole this big in a matter of hours, it was impossible! They were doomed; they will be slaughtered like animals! The more Armin thought the more depressed he became.

''Then it's only a matter of time until they break through Wall Rose! If they feel like it, they could annihilate mankind at any time!''

Armin said while going through thousands of scenarios in his head. Then he felt Eran grab his arm and Adlar squeeze his shoulder snapping out of his trance.

''Armin! Calm down! This time it's different. Mankind won't lose to the Titans!''

Eren said.

''Armin, listen this time me and you can make the difference, we know from the past what we need to do to stop the events of five years ago from happening again, now snap out of it and let's go!''

Adlar said. Those words from Eren and Adlar managed to calm Armin down a bit.

''S-Sorry. I'm fine…''

Armin said.

''Oh, hi Mikasa''

Adalr said and the boys looking behind to see Mikasa standing quietly and not even responding.

''Mikasa?''

Eren asked and immediately Mikasa perked her head and looked at Eren.

''I-''

''Okay guys, let's quickly refill our tanks and move out and Mikasa get your ODM gear we will be waiting for you at the door.

Adlar cut Mikasa off before she could enter her 'Eren can't function without me' mode and throwing Eren off in this situation he needed everyone ready if he and others want to survive what was about to come.

''Right.''

The three of them said and readied for their first combat with the Titans.

 **Line Break**

In a castle surrounded by water, in a room sited two individuals in front of each other and plying what looks like a game of chess.

''Hey, are you even taking this seriously? See? I win again. I'm kind enough to play with you once every month, yet you fail to improve whatsoever, Pixis. ''

Exclaimed a fat man in an expensive robe while removing his opponent's chess piece and placing his own there.

''I'm still far below your level, Lord Balto.''

Said bald man with a mustache while scratching his head. With those amateurish mistakes that Balto made Pixis would have won ten turns ago, how he envied Erwin Smith the current commander of Scouts Regiment in this kind of situation, he was busy planning expeditions and doing paperwork, hell Pixis himself would instead do unlimited amount of paperwork than amuse this rich idiot.

''I'm still far below your level, Lord Balto''

The fat man laughed and mimicked his opponent.

''You're the commander in charge of the Southern District! How do you expect to win against the Titans with those skills and smarts?''

The lord asked.

''Commander Pixis! We just got word! The Colossal Titan just attacked Trost! The gate has been breached!''

A soldier barged into the room relying the news to the commander.

SHADER

At those words Balto dropped his glass of wine. He couldn't believe Titans…now?

Commander Pixis took the wine bottle and drank it. He smiled. This was not the kind of saving he wanted, but he will take it.

''This booze is truly top-shelf. As your fellow on the battlefield, I humbly accept it.''

Pixis said and left with the bottle in his hands. Only a fool would leave this kind of booze behind!

''Hey! Wait, Pixis!''

Balto said, but Pixis just ignored him.

''Pixis! I said wait! You can't just leave! Gather your men and focus on defending my property! That's your duty, isn't it?!''

The lord ran and tried to stop Pixis ,but again in vail, as Pixis strode forwards without looking back. As Balto got closer to Pixis, Pixis stopped and turned around to face Balto.

''Lord Balto, right now soldiers are putting their live on the line in Trost. Mnay of them have probably died already, even at this moment while we speak.''

Pixis calmly said to the lord before him.

''Who cares about their lives? Just let them die! Not to mention, you can't even win on the board! Going there yourself would change nothing!''

Balto said, he didn't care about some commoners he just wanted to protect his property in any means necessary.

''Please, do not worry, Your Grace. On the battlefield against Titans, the Commander has no need to hold back.''

The soldier next to Pixis said coldly. Balto immediately snapped and got angry, how could he be holding back? That wasn't possible he is smarter than Pixis!

''Quiet now. Lord Balto. Your Grace, just enjoy your peaceful day in luxurious delight as always.''

Pixis said and once again turned and went to his horse.

''Hey! Pixis! Come back, Pixis! Pixis!''

Balto once again tried to stop Pixis, but he was completely ignored as Pixis went his own way. Pixis was quite happy that he managed escape this hell.

''Now then…''

Pixis said in a serious voice, the time has come for humanity to defend itself once again.

 **Line Break**

At HQ the recruits where all ready and lined up in the court yard, all of them were listened to the orders of the officer

''Just like in training, split up into your individual squads. You will be under Garrison command. Your duties are to assist in providing supplies, communications, and sweeping up the Titans! The first line of defense will be the frontline unit of the Garrison! The second line will be the cadet squads under our command! The rearguard will be the Grrison's elite units! We've already received word that the vanguard has been annihilated! The outer gate was destroyed, and Titans have encroached upon the city! This means that the Armored Titan might show up any moment to breach the inner gate! ''

Immediately recruits started talking amongst each other, they didn't believe this! If wall Rose falls then humanity will be left with only one wall!

''Silance!''

The offered shouted and everyone stiffened up.

''The frontline guards are already in combat! There is but one goal in this defensive operation: Defend Wall Rose until every civilian has evacuated! Also, in case you forget, let me remind you that desertion is a capital offense! Vow on your hearts to devote your lives! Dismissed!''

Adlar just stood still and watched as fear washed up among recruits and all of them started running. Was this officer that stupid? This isn't the way to motivate those who never even seen a Titan left alone killed one ,heck Adlar wasn't sure if even you can encourage battle harden veterans with a speech like that.

Adlar looked around to see either Sasha or Mikasa and join them in a squad. Lucky him he heard some shouting and saw Jean holding Eren and saw Mikasa walking to them.

Eren then pushed Jean to the nearest column smacking him to it.

''Remember our three years of training! We've been on the verge of death many times during those three years. Some actually died. Some ran away, and some were sent away. But we survived! Didn't we? We're going to survive today too! You'll survive today, and you're bloody well going to interior tomorrow!''

Then Adlar placed a hand on Erens arm and dropped it down from Jean's shirt. He then turned to Jean.

PUNCH

Adalr landed a hook right to Jean's face.

''Get yourself together! The only way you and me or everyone else gonna survive this is by working together, not fighting against each other, the titans won't wait for us to finish our disputes ,they will come here and kill us and all the innocent people unless you will man up and fight!''

Adlar said while looking at Jean. Now wasn't the time to sort out disputes or sulk in a corner, now was the time to take arms and fight!

''R-right. I'm sorry''

Jean said while getting up. Adlar was right! All Jean needs to do is work with everyone and his dream for joining MPs will become reality. Jean got up and run to his squad.

''I already had the situation under control Adlar, there was no need for butting in!''

Eren turned to Adlar. Eren doesn't need another Mikasa in his life to look out for him; he can take responsibility for his action if needed so there's no need for Mikasa and especially Adlar to look after him like he was a baby!

''I just don't like him, he thinks that everyone is wrong and he is right, in the field there is no right or wrong ,there's only do and live or die. If he won't change his view on things he will not survive this day.''

Adlar replied. He didn't have any ill towards Jean he just disliked him for his views ,he doesn't respect that he or Eren want to fight for the future, while he will be living easy life in the interior.

Both of them just stared into each other. Then Mikasa who stood quietly was observing broke the silence.

''Eren! If the battle gets too chaotic, come find me.''

Mikasa said with a worry in her voice

''Huh? We're in totally different squads!''

Eren retorted her back.

''In the mist of the fray, nothing goes according to plan. I'll protect you.''

Mikasa said. She can't lose Eren now he's all that she has left and she promised Eren's mum to look after him, she just can't fail!

''What are you going on abo-''

''Trainees Ackerman and Kuhn! You both were specially assigned to rear guard. Come with me.''

Eren was cut off by the officer.

''I'd only be in the way there, Sir!''

Mikasa said. She can't be so far away from Eren now!

''I didn't ask for your opinion. The evacuation is going slow. We need as many elite guards as possible protecting the civilians.''

''But I-''

HEADBUTT

Before Mikasa could say anything more Eren head-butted her. Eren like Adlar noticed a lot of panic in Mikasa's voice, while Adlar knew why she was acting like that while Eren didn't even have a slight clue, but he knew that she is not acting like herself now.

''Get real, Mikasa! It's so unlike you to panic! Mankind is on brink extinction! No one gives a fuck about what you want! ''

Eren's words where harsh, but they were true now was not the time to panic or stand idle, now was the time to make the difference.

''I'm sorry. I lost my head.''

She said while looking down.

Eren was about to go when Mikasa stopped him by catching his hand.

''Just one thing. Please. Please…Don't die.''

Mikasa never felt so close to crying like right now. Eren watched Mikasa in the eyes and without saying anything went to his squad.

''Don't worry Mikasa if something happens we will abandon the rearguard and go straight for Eren. I will take all the responsibility then.''

Adlar said after staying quite all the time. Adlar watched as Mikasa stood there watching Eren's back.

''Thank you''

Mikasa said quietly, but Adlar heard it and smiled at her, who knew that she had a side like this. It's almost cute, but only almost.

''Just believe in him, me and yourself, if anything happens I will help you anyway I can, after all that's why friends are for. Now let's go''

Adlar said that and both of them went to the rearguard.

As they were flying Mikasa looked at Adlar. She didn't know why, but this boy made her feel something she didn't understand. Why was she feeling this way? She didn't understand how the boy she only knows for three years made her feel this way. It was strange feeling like happiness, relief, mix of both and more ,the more she thought about it the more she couldn't understand it felt so…alien to her. Maybe she should ask Armin about this after everything ends as he is smartest person she knows, he should probably know what Mikasa is feeling.

 **Line Break**

Armin, Eren, Mina and Thomas and two other boys were standing on one of the rooftops overlooking Trost district. All of them wondered if they will be called to action or not, if they will survive today or leave this world without leaving a mark.

Then Eren started recalling a lesson in the Cadet Corp about titans.

 _Even the remnants of our historical literature offer no hints about the origins of the Titans. We know next to nothing about them. What little we know about their bodies, we learned from Scout Regiment most recent reports._

'' _The Titans show no signs of human-like intellect, and therefore there are no known instances of successful communication with them. Their body structure is fundamentally different from that of all other creatures. They have no sexual organs, and their method of reproduction is unknown. Most of them have a physique resembling human males. Their bodies exhibit extremely high temperature._

 _To our confusion and dismay, they show no interest in any creatures except humans. They are seemingly driven exclusively by the desire to consume humans, yet from the fact that they survived in an environment devoid of humans for over a century, we can safely conjecture that they have no need to eat. Thus, their likely purpose is not predation, but annihilation. The main factor behind the human race being driven into such a corner is the Titans' astounding ability to survive._

 _Since long ago, mankind has fought using the technology of cannons, but even such firepower couldn't stop the Titans. Even if a Titans' head gets blown off, it will regenerate in one or two minutes, though individual differences do exist._

 _But they are not invincible. There is one way to defeat a Titan. Target their nape. If significant damage is inflicted to this area, the Titan will die without regenerating._

 _To cut through their flesh, we use double blades like these.''_

 _The instructor put a pair of the blades on the table for everyone to see._

'' _If the attack reaches their weak point, the Titan won't have time to regenerate, and die soon._

As Eren ended recalling the lesson he looked at his friend. Armin was shaking, so Eren got his attention.

''Hey, Armin!''

Eren said snapping the blond teen out of his thoughts. When Eren got Armin's attention he continued.

''Don't you think this is a great chance? If we prove ourselves here in the first battle, before even entering the Scout Regiment, surely they'll promote us right up the ladder! ''

Eren smiled at his friend. Yes now they need to fight and survive and what glory will await them, Eren just can't wait.

Armin meanwhile looked right at Eren. He thanked how Eren can be so idealistic in this kind of situation doesn't he know that Titans will kill everyone without mercy and it doesn't matter if you are a soldier, civilian, man, women, boy or girl…Everyone is equal in the face of a Titan. But then he remembered that this is Eren he was talking about and maybe this stupid idealism was all that he needed so he flashed his own grin and said.

''Yeah! Without a doubt!

Then both friends smiled at each other.

''Not to burst your bubble, but quite a few of us are aiming for the Scouts Regiment this year!''

Said Mina to the two of them with a smile.

''I lagged behind you earlier, Eren, but I'm not losing this time!''

Chimed in Thomas. Eren just smiled he was happy that more of his friends will join the scouts.

''Let's have a contest to see who can slay more Titans!''

Said again Thomas improving the morale of their team.

''Squad 34, advance! Assist the frontline guard!''

Nearby Garrison soldier shouted to them.

''Right! Let's go!''

Eren said to his team and with determinate roar they drew their blades and went forwards. It was time for humanity's counterattack!

 **Line Break**

When thye neared the frontline Eren noticed Titans roaming freely. Weren't the frontline supposed to hold them back?

''The Titans advanced this far?!''

Said shocked Mina. The Titans shouldn't have come this far? What was the frontline doing?

''The front guard's already been crushed?!''

Asked Thomas. Wasn't the frontline supposed to be made out of veterans? How can they have been wiped out so easily?

''What are our glory-hound seniors doing?!''

Said another boy. The situation is worse than they expected

''An abnormal one! Watch out!''

Shouted Eren when he saw a Titan jumping to them. All of them shot out of the way while Titan hit a tower and fell down.

All of them looked at the Titan and then they noticed something in his mouth.

''Thomas!''

Shouted Mina and in one gulp the Titan devoured Thomas without even biting. Eren and his team just stood still, they didn't even move as their brains and eyes refused to accept the sight right in front of them.

''How dare you, mother fucker!''

Shouted Eren and went towards the Titan.

''Eren! Stop! Don't go alone!''

His teammates shouted, but Eren didn't even heard them as he was induced with rage.

Without think any more Armin jumped and started following Eren soon others joined him.

''Stop you bastard! How dare you eat Thomas?! You're not getting away!''

Shouted Eren as he was chasing after the Titan just as he was ready to kill that bastard, a small 8-meters Titan jumped and bitten off Eren's leg.

Eren went rolling on the nearest roof.

''Eren!''

Shouted Armin as he landed on the other roof. He needs to safe Eren quick before he bleeds out or Titans will eat him!

''Eren!''

Mina said. But soon one of the boys who was flying near her was slapped by a Titan resulting in an instant kill. As Mina looked back she failed to notice that another titan caught her wire sending her to the ground.

Armin watched as his teammates were being eaten with shouts of help, Armin felt so helpless that he fell on his knees. There is no way that this was happening…Why…Why is he watching…as his comrades…get eaten?

Then a Titan came near Armin and lifted him up. Why… is his body…refusing to move?

Then the Titan dropped Armin into his mouth.

''Armin…''

Said Eren as he heard Armin's shouts. Then the times with Armin, when they dreamed of the outside world behind the walls, as all of the memories fated Eren started to slowly rise up. Like hell he will give up now! He and Armin will survive this and will see the ocean that Armin talked about!

Eren the darted to the Titans mouth that had Armin in it and took a hold of Armin's hand. He then threw Armin out of there.

As Armin landed he quickly got up and looked at his friend that was still in the mouth of the Titan.

''You think I'm gonna die here?! Hey, Armin… You told me about it… So I'm going… to the outside world… ''

Said Eren as he hold his hand forward.

''Eren! Hurry!''

Armin darted towards his friend to save him.

BITE

The Titan closed his mouth and only Eren's arm remained.

Armin then started to screech autistically. Eren…Eren was eaten!

 **Line Break**

On the rear guard Adlar and Mikasa where walking on the rooftops. Both of them already tired from listening to merchants or other wealthy people and their ranting as how they are important and others are trash, if only they could cut those pigs down… The job would be so much easier than it is today.

As their where walking Mikasa stopped and looked back at the rising smoke. Something happened to Eren! She just knows it! She needs to go to Eren!

''Is your Eren-sense is tingling?''

Asked Adlar when he noticed that Mikasa is standing still.

Mikasa turned back to Adlar, ohh…if looks could kill… Mikasa was glaring at Adlar who raised his hands in surrender manner.

''Sorry, just couldn't help it. Now let's go we have job to do and then we can go see if your Eren-sense is good like you believe it is''

Mikasa still glared at Adlar, but after a couple of seconds she nodded her head and started walking.

 **Line Break**

''Hey. Hey! What's wrong, Armin? Snap out of it! Hey! Armin!''

Connie said while shaking Armin. Finally Armin gave a reaction by looking up to Connie. Connie was relieved that his friend was finally managed to snap out of his trance.

''You awake? Feeling all right? Does it hurt anywhere? What about your squad?''

Connie bombarded Armin with his questions.

''Squad?''

Armin asked quietly

''Come on, get a hold of yourself. Why are you alone? Your body feels kinda slimy. What in the world happened?''

Connie asked while cleaning his hand from this slimy stuff.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!''

Armin started shouting as he remembered everything starting from Eren going alone, them chasing him, then everyone dying and…and Eren being eaten!

''I'm dead weight! I should just die!''

Armin continued while grabbing his head.

''Hey, calm down, Armin!''

Connie tried to calm Armin down.

''Where is everyone?''

Connie finally asked and Armin stopped shouting.

''That's enough, Connie. They're all dead. Minus this guy''

Ymir said while looking at the horizon for coming titans.

''Shut up! Armin hasn't said anything yet!''

''Isn't it obvious from just looking around? We don't have any more time to waste on him.''

Ymir said not wanting to waste time. Seriously is this baldy so dumb? It was already obvious what happened when they found him all alone.

''Why is Armin the only survivor?''

Connie asked. Someone should have survived too.

''Hell if I know. Maybe they thought he was a corpse. While I think it's unfortunate they ran into a swarm of Titans, the fact that Eren and others died while this incompetent survived is ridiculous.''

Ymir said with a cold voice.

''Hey, you bitch. Want me to shut you up for good?!''

Connie said with anger. How could that bitch said that about our friends, doesn't she care about them?

''Stop it, both of you! I'm sure we're all just shaken up. A bunch of our friends are suddenly dying, after all! It's only natural!''

Krista said. She didn't her friends to fight now; they all should help each other instead of fighting one another!

''That's my Krista! Marry me once this operation is over!''

Ymir said laughing while hugging Krista.

Connie just glared at Ymir. How can she be like this after what she said? Connie really hated Ymir now in his eyes she was just a massive bitch.

''Anyway, we can't just sit around here. Can you stand, Armin?''

Connie kneeled and gave his hand to trembling Armin.

Armin just looked and stood on his own.

''Sorry for being a burden. I'll go join the rear guard.''

Armin said while slowly walking away.

Connie tried to stop Armin, but Armin just jumped off the roof and flied away. Connie tried to go after Armin, but they got orders to move so he looked last time at Armin flying and went his own way.

 **Line Break**

As Armin flew by the streets he saw blood and even bodies lying around.

This was hell. Wait, that's nothing new. He just wasn't aware of it until now. This world has always been hell. From the day Armin was born in this world the strong prey on the weak. It's so mercifully simple. But…His friends… Sought the strength to live in this world. They saved a weakling like him. He couldn't bear that. To them, He was just someone who needs protection. He wanted to be strong like them, so he could stand as their equal and survive in this world.

Thought like this plunged Armin's mind he was so lost that he even didn't notice that his hook didn't penetrate the wall leaving him falling down.

Armin held his leg that he hurt falling down while crying. He can't…He just can't take this.

And this is all his feelings amounted to. Because of him, Eren was…

As Armin was crying he heard something breathing, but it wasn't a Titan, because the breathing was quick and deep.

He saw a girl crying and doing CPR to a bloodied boy who laid still.

''Hannah, what are you…''

He said as he got closer.

''Armin, help me! Franz isn't breathing! I've been trying to resuscitate him over and over again, But Franz isn't…''

Hannah said while more tears where running down her face while she desperately tried to bring Franz back to life and back to her.

''Hannah, it's dangerous here, so let's just-''

''I can't just leave Franz like this!''

Before Armin was able to finish he was interrupted by Hannah

''No, Hannah… Franz is… Please…just stop. There's nothing… that can be done for him.''

Armin said while he started to cry again at the sight of Hannah trying to revive Franz.

 **Line Break**

Mikasa and Adlar with the rest of garrison elite where chasing a Titan who neared at the group of people at the gate.

''Damn, why is it ignoring us?!''

''it's an Abnormal! Don't think too much about it!''

''Even we elites can't catch up to it?!''

Adlar just listened to his superiors.

He then looked at Mikasa while looked at him and both nodded at each other and started flying past their superiors to the titan.

SLICE

Adlar shoot one of his hooks to the Titans knee and sliced it, in the result the Titan kneeled down and before he could stood up Mikasa quickly sliced its nape killing the Titan.

The Titan fallen down near the people and all of the people looked at Mikasa with awe as she stood on the Titans head.

''What are you all doing?''

Mikasa asked. Shouldn't all the civilians have ran to the other side of the gate when they saw the titan, so why where all of them just standing here and looking at her?

''Oh, perfect timing. Hey you, make these people help me out! I'll reward you handsomely!''

A bald man in a suit shouted while lookinh at Mikasa

Mikasa just stood there agape. She didn't understand how can people be so selfish?

''My comrades are dying right now. Because the evacuation is lagging, they're fighting the Titans and dying.''

She said with wide eyes.

''Course they are! It's your duty to offer your lives to protect citizens and their property, is it not? Don't get full of yourselves just because you freeloaders are finally doing your job after a hundred years!''

Mikasa was about to make a move ,but then she felt a hand on her shoulder, when she looked she saw Adlar with an angry face and without saying anything he jumped down and when through the crowd.

''If you think it's natural for people to die for others, I'm sure you'll understand that at times. The sacrifice of a single precious life can save many others for example like yours''

Adlar said as the man's guards if you can call that that stood in front of Adlar.

''Just try me! I've known your employer for many years. You don't know how easy it'd be for me to order you underlings around!''

As the man said that two of his guards rushed at Adlar.

Adlar just strait punched one and kneaded the other. Then he swiftly knocked them out cold using the not sharp side of the blade.

As he came near the man he was shaking like crazy. Adlar just smiled wickedly and raised his sword.

''Now you will be a sacrifice to save many.''

As Adlair said that the man backed away.

''Wait!''

Adlar stopped at the neck of the man. Everyone was speechless while Mikasa looked in awe at Adlar's action who would even think that he has this kind of side.

''Move the wagon.''

Merchant said and the wagon backed away letting the people go to the other side.

Adlar was watching with a smile. At least they will be safe in the other side.

''Thanks, big bro!''

Said a boy with a big smile.

''We're saved thanks to you. Thank you so much.''

Said his mother.

Adlar saluted and said.

''It's soldiers duty to protect the citizens, I was just doing my job mam''

As soon as the kid and his mom leaved Adlar turned back to Mikasa

''Let's go, Mikasa''

He said. Mikasa just looked at him; she was really surprised by Adlar's actions. He really reminded her of Eren when he saved her when they were little.

''Okay''

 **Line Break**

RAIN

It was raining heavily, but Adlar paid no mind to it he actually enjoyed the feeling of rain hitting his skin, the weather felt so refreshing to him.

But sadly Adlar's enjoyment was cut short by the sight of Titans coming. He was getting really worried as the time passed more and more Titans would come here indicating that something was wrong at the frontline, was it possible that all of them are dead? His mind wasn't eased as he knew that Sasha along his friends were at the frontline, what if something has happened to them? He griped his sword harder and shoots his hooks to the nearest Titan.

SLICE SLICE

And another Titan was killed. Adlar dropped his blades and drew a new pair.

''Only two more pairs left…Gotta be more careful''

He said while overlooking as the Titans bodies evaporated into nothingness. He was amazed at how these giant killers would leave nothing when they are killed the only evidence that they would leave is the mayhem they have caused.

BELL BELL

A bell as heard indicating that evacuations was successful.

Adlar flew to the place that his squad was supposed to meet when the evacuation would end.

As he landed on the rooftops he already saw everyone here. Good at least they didn't lose any men.

''We're withdrawing. Everyone climb up the wall.''

Said the soldier.

''I'll support the vanguard's withdrawal.''

Mikasa said as she began walking away.

''Hey Ackerman!''

Said the officer but it was in vain as Mikasa already started flying to the frontline.

''Sir, I will take care of her.''

The officer nodded at Adlar's words and all of them separated.

As Adlar got close to Mikasa she turned back and looked at him.

''You shouldn't have come''

She said.

''I already promised you that I would help you and I'm not braking my promise now nor never, even if I have to put my life on the line I will keep you safe''

Adlar said with a smile. He will not leave her now, plus with all those Titans that had come to the rearguard Adlar was secretly worried that something will happen to Mikasa and he would never forgive himself if that would come true.

Mikasa looked at Adlar. No one has ever said those kind of words, it made Mikasa…happy? Was she happy that someone cared for her? She once again was hit with the feelings she didn't understand. Once again her mind was disoriented with what was happening with her feelings. She shook her head now was not the time to think about these kind of things, now she had to find Eren. Nonetheless unknown to Adlar, Mikasa smiled and quietly muttered

''Thank you…Adlar''

 **A/N: That's it boys and girls. Well this chapter was boring as hell to write. But the next chapter will be were the fun begins. Honestly I was thinking that I should just put the whole Trost Arc (as the beginning is so boring) in to one chapter and you bet my lazy ass that I didn't well because I'm lazy fuck. But don't worry I will put everything that's left into next chapter so you can expect it in 2weeks time tops. Btw still looking for a Beta reader (PM ME IF YOU'RE INTRESTED!). Hope you enjoyed this small chapter! I will see you in 2weeks time and maybe even faster if all those fallows, favorites and reviews will keep coming. Love you guys!**

 _ **Bye Bye!**_


	4. Chapter 4

''Please stop, Commander! If the Titans attacked, we supports won't be able to hold this place by ourselves!''

Said a boy standing in front of the door of the HQ, stopping his superior officer.

''Please stay with us!''

Now said a girl.

''Get out of my way. I must leave to oversee the organization of the reinforcements.''

Said the Commander while looking at the group of people in front of him and the door. Hopefully they will buy his excuse and let him thru.

''Behind the safer inner gate?''

Asked again a boy. The commander started sweating a bit, he needs to leave now, he doesn't want to be eaten and every second he was talking to the soldiers the closer the faster would the titans get here.

''What the hell are you trying to say? My actions adhere to the regulations. I'm just fallowing the rules! It is what soldiers are supposed to do!''

He started shouting. He really, really needs to leave fast!

''But if this place falls-''

''Silence! If you say one more word, I will consider it treason and punish you accordingly!''

The commander interrupted the girl while pointing his sword at her, he will kill her if she doesn't let him thru, and his life is more worth then some common soldier.

 **Line Break**

Adlar and Mikasa were flying around trying to find Eren or at least one of their friends, they jumped on the highest rood and started to survey the area, Adlar sighted some group of soldiers talking. For Adlar it was strange why there are still some soldiers here if the signal to retreat was given…

''Hey, Mikasa isn't it strange that there are still people here?''

Adlar voiced his thoughts.

Mikasa looked at the group. Yes, it was strange that none of them are retreating for the wall. Then she eyed the HQ and saw that Titans have surrounded it.

''HQ is surrounded''

She said to Adlar who directed his eyes to the HQ and as Mikasa has said the Titans have surrounded it.

''So the HQ is surrounded and most of the guys at the front are out of gas and the supports aren't delivering it… So basically everyone is sitting ducks now that explains why we didn't see so many retreating soldiers. So Sasha and others are…Shit we better hurry and find our friends and fast!''

 **Line Break**

At the HQ alone girl popped her head out of makeshift barricade. At soon enough she saw a sole eye starring at her. She quickly ducked back and let out a nervous breath. This is the end…They're done for. They will die! Oh god why they didn't wait for another 50years when she would be dead by then and then invade wall Rose!

CRASH

A titan has once again crashed in to the HQ trying to get to the survivors.

All of soldiers were scarred except for one who was loading a bullet to his gun.

''Great.''

He said finish loading his rifle.

''What's the point of that?''

Asked him a girl sitting near him. Doesn't he know that rifles are useless against Titans?

He quickly put the weapon into his mouth and squeezed the trigger.

SHOOT

In the next second his blood decorated the wall behind him while his colleagues screamed in terror.

 **Line Break**

''Hey, Jean! What do we do now?''

Connie asked Jean who was just sitting on the rooftop with his head down.

''What can we do? We finally received the order to retreat, but we can't get over the wall because we're out of gas. We're all going to die. Thanks to those fucking cowards…''

Jean said. And why did he think that enlisting was a good idea? Maybe he should have dropped out and done something meaningful in his life.

''You mean the support squads? What happened to them? Are they all dead?''

Connie asked. The supports were still delivering until seconds ago and then it suddenly stopped.

''They probably have lost their will to fight. I understand how they feel. But I doubt they've abandoned their mission and barricaded themselves away in the HQ. I'm guessing the titans have them surrounded, which is why they can't supply us with gas.''

Jean replied dryly.

''That's exactly why we have no choice but to go all in on those Titans! Sitting here and waiting to die isn't going to make a difference! The titans are going to surround us too! If we keep running away from them, we'd just end up wasting the little gas we have left. Once we lose our agility, it'd really be over!''

Connie said. With numbers they have they should clear the HQ and then resupply themselves and then climb the wall. That was what Connie thought.

''I never thought I'd hear you make an intelligent comment, Connie. But how do you propose we do that with the forces we have left? The vanguard has nearly been wiped out. Moreover, which one of us cadets could possibly take command of such an operation? Not that we could do anything about the titans even if someone took command. The gas storage is probably crawling with 3-4 meter class titans by now. And of course, we can't fight them inside the storage.''

Jean said the cold truth. Even if they would reach the HQ the titans inside would kill them or they even wouldn't reach the HQ at the first place. They are doomed now, no one can safe them.

''So it's hopeless?''

Connie said while sweating.

Jean let out a deep breath. Man this sucks…

''I had such a boring life. If someone told me beforehand…''

''Let's do it! Stand up! If we all work together, we can do it! I'll be in front!''

Sasha said trying to rail up the cadets, but all of them didn't answer, they didn't even move! Their eyes were that of a dead.

She looked around hoping that someone would even give a reaction. Then she saw Armin slightly moving and she went to him.

''Armin! Let's go together and-''

She didn't finish as she saw at what state Armin was. She tried to rail up anyone, but he more she tried the more she self was becoming depressed. Where is Adlar when you need him…?

Annie, Reiner, Berthold and Marco all stood on the edge of the roof and looked at Sasha's failed attempts to motivate people.

''What now, Reiner?''

Annie asked her comrade.

''It's not time yet. We must group up first.''

Answered her Reiner calmly.

''It's over… No matter what we do, we'll be dead before we make it out here. I mean, I'm prepared to die… But what exactly am I going to die for?''

Marco said. He thought that he will die one day a hero defending the king or something else, but not like this.

''Adlar, Mikasa! Aren't you two supposed to be with rear-guard?''

One of the recruits said and everyone looked at those two as they landed on the roof.

Mikasa ran too Annie and her group while Adlar went to Sasha.

Sasha seeing her childhood friend ran up to him and jumped him in bracing Adlar in a hug.

''I'm so glad to see you, Adlar!''

Sasha said as she released him out of the hug.

''I'm glad to see you too, Sasha. So how is the situation?''

Sasha's face darkened slightly at Adlar words. She looked at other recruits and then back at Adlar.

''All of them lost hope… I don't know what to do! I tried to cheer them up, but I failed.''

Adlar gently placed a hand o Sasha's shoulder trying to calm her down.

''Don't worry we will think something out, I'm sure of it''

Adlar said with a smile. Sasha eyed them and slightly smiled, that was all she needed someone else to tell her that everything is going to be fine, that they will survive somehow.

''By the way did you see Eren or Armin?''

Adlar asked. He never saw either of them went he landed; maybe they are probably somewhere else.

''I didn't see Eren, as for Armin he's there with Mikasa.''

She said pointing behind Adlar as he turned he saw a sulking Armin and Mikasa kneeling in front of him.

''Okay try to rally up people , say that Adlar and Mikasa are here and now are planning how to get to HQ, I think everyone will believe it if not make some more lies about rear-guard coming or something, I you that I will give you 5 potatoes when we everything finishes.''

Adlar said and looked as Sasha's eyes started to burn with fire and in the next second she was gone. Adlar then smiled at Sasha's antics and went to Mikasa and Armin.

Just as Adlar went closer he heard that Armin was crying.

''Thomas Wagner, Nic Tius, Mylius Zeramuski, Mina Carolina, Eren Jaeger! All five of them have fulfilled their duty and died heroic deaths in battle!''

As Adlar heard those words he stopped dead in his track. He dropped his head. So many people...So many good people have died, he doesn't even want to know how many have perished today.

There was dead silence for a couple of minutes as everyone heard those words, most of them saw their friends die left and right and now their once again were reminded of the these events.

Armin still cried and kept apologizing to Mikasa, until Mikasa lifted him up.

Went Mikasa tuned Adlar saw her eyes, they were dead, in those black-greyish eyes of her he couldn't find any emotions.

''Adlar. If we take out the Titans around the HQ, we can replenish our gas supplies and climb the wall. Does that sound correct?''

She said to him while walking to the edge of the roof.

''Yeah… But only we have some gas to spare, so we need a solid plan to-''

''We can do it. I'm strong. Stronger than all of you. Extremely strong. I can kill all those Titans there.''

She said as she eyed at Adlar.

''Even if I'm alone.''

The she returned to everyone else.

''You're either incompetent or you're spineless cowards. How pathetic. You can sit here and suck on your fingers. Yeah, do that.''

As she finished her speech all other recruits were shocked some of them even asked if she's that crazy to fight those titans? She can't fight them all!

''If I can't, then I'll just die. But if I win, I live. Unless I fight, I cannot win.''

She said as she jumped away.

''Mikasa, wait!''

He said, but she just flew away.

Adlar clicked his tongue. This sucks! Why she has to do things her own way?

He then turned to others.

''What are you waiting for? Are you just gonna stand here and let her die alone or will you grow up some balls and fight!?''

Adlar said while drawing his swords and flying after Mikasa.

''Your oratory skills are what's pathetic. Was the point of that to shock us into action? Adlar done that 100 times better. It's all your fault, Eren!''

Jean said under his breath. Both of them are right they need to fight now more than ever if they want to survive.

''Hey! Were we trained to let our comrade fight alone?! At this rate, we're going to turn out to be spineless cowards and no balls!''

Jean said that and went after Adlar and Mikasa with Connie and some others fallowing behind.

''I'm surprised I'd hear him say that.''

Reiner said as he himself started to get into action.

Armin whipped his tears. Marco let out a deep breath. While Sasha realized that 5 potatoes are running from her.

''Cowards! Weaklings! Retards! My potatoes are running away!''

She said as she jumped of the roof fallowing her friends.

They're nuts… That was main thought of everyone as they saw their comrades leaving.

WARCRY

After a couple of seconds with a powerful war cry everyone sprang into action.

SLICE! SLICE!

Mikasa taken down another Titan without mercy and then Adlar shoot for another quickly slicing its nape.

While Mikasa looked unemotional as since she learned of Eren's death, Adlar was furious for Mikasa's actions , if they will survive this he will surely give a piece of his mind to Mikasa about today, plus he was using so much gas just fallowing her and that angered Adlar even more, she doesn't even care about herself now.

''Hurry! Fallow Mikasa and Adlar! Let's keep this fight short! We need to kill them all before we run out of gas!''

Jean said to everyone fallowed Mikasa and Adlar.

''Adlar and Mikasa are just amazing. How can they move so fast?''

Connie asked and Jean couldn't but agree. Both of them were slicing Titans left and right and witch such speed and efficiency that it was just amazing to watch them.

But Armin has to disagree; he looked at both of them and saw just how much gas they were using. They'll run out right away. He saw that Mikasa wasn't her cool headed self and Adlar just looked angry. He understands that she is drowning her pain through action and probably Adlar is just trying keep up with her and helps her. Either way if they keep this up…

And as on queue Mikasa run out of gas and started falling down.

''Mikasa!''

Armin shouted and Adlar dived towards her, just as Adlar reached Mikasa he too ran out of gas and now both of them dived down.

Noticing a roof quickly approaching he grabbed Mikasa and spun her so she was now on top of him and his back was facing the roof and braced for the impact.

CRASH

Both of them crashed with Adlar taking all the damage, but it didn't stop here as they started sliding down and once again Adlar shielded Mikasa once again, luckily they fallen down on the roof of a vegetable stand.

Adlar praised the Lord that his back and any of his bones weren't broken.

Mikasa jumped down from the stand's roof onto the ground. Once again…She lost her family. She was broken.

Adlar watched as Mikasa got on her knees, he knows the pain of losing a family as he himself has experienced that. He wanted to comfort her, to tell her that it will be okay.

''Mikasa…''

Adlar was about to say something as he heard loud steps approaching and soon enough a Titan appeared.

 **Line Break**

Jean was in a pinch all of them are trapped as there to many titans to fight. Unless they're prepared to make sacrifices…

Then he was brought out of his thoughts by a nervous voice. He looked and saw one of the cadets trying to climb up to roof. He's out of gas!

Jean was about to move, but then he saw a group of Titans approaching. Jean cringed; he was just about to leave a soldier behind. It was too risky to safe him now.

''Tom! I'm going to save you!''

One of the recruits said flying to the boy.

''Stop! You can't!''

Shouted Jean. But instead of stopping another recruit joined in saving Tom.

Then Tom's rescuers where caught by Titans and all of them eaten.

Jean just looked. Why couldn't he stop them? Why didn't he stop them? If he had stopped them, even by force… This wouldn't happen. Is he really cut out for this? Is he really cut out for a position with so much responsibility?

Everyone watched silently as their comrades where eaten right in front of their eyes.

 **Line Break**

''Mikasa, Titan is coming!''

He shouted as he jumped of the roof and went to Mikasa, but she didn't respond even after he shook her.

The Titan neared and Adlar was running out of options. What should he do?

Then he quickly grabbed Mikasa and lifted her up bridal style and started running.

SMACK

The titan almost reached Adlar but he dodged it and kept running. He ran and ran away while dodging every strike.

SMACK

The Titan once again brought his massive arms down. Now hitting really close to Adlar making him fall and drop Mikasa.

Adlar stood up in front of Titan ready to fight. He didn't even know why he did so much for Mikasa and now look at him standing in front of the Titan ready to defend her till his last breath.

Adlar even laughed at his own thoughts. But he can't deny that he was somehow attached to Mikasa and he didn't want to lose her, that's why he followed her, shielded her and now stood in front of a Titan… All for her, even now he only thought of her.

Why? Mikasa thought as she looked at Adlar when he stood in front of the Titan. Why was he doing this much for her? Even though she given up, he is here fighting for her. She once again watched as Titan threw Adlar to a wall and then tried to kill him, but Adlar jumped in time to barely dodge it. He rolled on the ground until he slowly got up. Why is he standing? Why is he struggling for her? Why? Her life has no meaning anymore. Why does he keep going for her?

''Mikasa…fight! You…must fight! When everything is lost…you still need to get up and fight! Who will remember Eren if not you, if you die Eren will die too!''

Adlar said while whipping blood from his lips. Then it struck her. Eren… Eren has told the same to her! She then started crying. She was sorry. If she died, she won't be able to remember Eren, Adlar was right she needs to fight and so she will win, no matter what!

And then she jumped into action. When the Titan was about to once a again trying to hit Adlar she moved in front of the Titan's hand and cut it.

''Adlar we need to run!''

She said to him. And both of them started running away to be stopped by another titan.

Adlar jumped in front of Mikasa while she looked back, their backs touching each against other, none of those two ready to give up.

The second Titan started running and so Adlar without waiting for it to come pushed Mikasa to the side and jumped out of the way of the running Titan.

PUNCH

Instead of going for Mikasa and Adlar the new Titan punched another titan right in the face.

The shock wave from the punch and the titan's step flung Adlar and Mikasa away both meeting the ground.

''What's going on?''

Mikasa asked. Then she looked at the Titan it had shoulder length black hair and he had defined muscles not like other Titans, who almost always had a big belly.

''Did that Titan just punched his own kind?''

Adlar asked.

SCREAM

But before any of the two could figure out what's happening the said Titan let out a scream so loud that Adlar and Mikasa had to cover their ears.

Then they watched as the new Titan ripped another's head clean off and then started stomping down on the body.

Another Titan… Is killing his own kind!

 **Line Break**

''Both of you please be all right!''

Armin said as he flew were he last saw Mikasa and Adlar.

SCREAM

Then he heard a feral scream. And turned to look and saw two human figures. Mikasa! Adlar!

He quickly changed his course and went to the two of them.

He grabbed Mikasa and flew her to a roof.

''Mikasa, are you hurt?''

Armin asked

Then Connie flew over with Adlar.

''Are you guys okay?!''

Connie said as he looked over Mikasa and Adlar. Mikasa was quite alright, but Adlar was dirty and his uniform tattered in some places, but otherwise he appears to be fine.

''Good, but tired''

Adlar was happy to actually see familiar faces.

''We must get going!''

Connie said and then he saw a Titian appearing and another one.

''Shit! This is bad! There are two 15 meter classes!''

Connie said.

''No… That Titan's…''

Mikasa said and Armin looked at her and the saw a Titans body evaporating.

''Is killing his own kind.''

Adlar finished Mikasa's sentence.

SCREAM

Both of the Titans screamed at each other until the black haired Titan raised his hands.

All of the four recruits were eye wide. This posture was from the hand-to-hand training at the Cadets school!

SLAP

Then the black haired Titan slapped another Titan so hard that it ripped his head off and the said head flied away.

''It finished the other Titan off? It knew of a Titan's weak point?''

Armin said. How? He didn't even know if this is even possible.

''We must get going before it comes this way!''

Connie said urging other while they still have time to get out of here, otherwise the Titan will turn to them.

''No. It doesn't care about us. It could've attacked us long ago.''

Armin said as he watched the titan walk away.

''It seemed like it had idea of how to perform hand-to-hand combat. What was that?!''

Mikasa said.

''It was clearly from our cadet days''

Adlar chimed in too. This Titan peeked their interests as you never see a Titan attacking his own plus using hand-to-hand combat.

''Just consider it abnormal! There's just too much we don't know. Anyway, we must hurry to the HQ!''

Connie said. Truly everything they know are from Scouts and their expeditions even they don't know anything about the Titans.

''Wait! Adlar and Mikasa are out of gas!''

Armin said to Connie.

''Huh?! Are you fucking kidding me?! What are we gonna do with both of you?!''

Connie asked. How could they have run out of gas?

''Say thanks to her.''

Adlar said as he flicked Mikasa's forehead. In which she putted her hands on the spot that Adlar hit in a cute manner.

''It's obvious what we need to do. I don't have mush gas left… You can take mine.''

Armin said as he started removing his gas canisters.

''Armin?!''

Mikasa said. She didn't want this.

''There's no other choice! The gas is useless on me. But please use it carefully this time. You must save everyone.''

Armin finished changing his canisters with hers.

''But Adlar is-''

She tried to protest but was cut off by Adlar

''Mikasa, Armin is right you have to safe everyone, not me. You moved in without the determination to shoulder our lives. You even gave up on your life without realizing the responsibility you held. And it all due to your own issues. Now it's time for you to make it right.''

Mikasa looked down; Adlar was right she almost died herself and let others died because of her own issues, now she has a change to make everything right.

''All right! Your maneuver gear's good to go. I gave you all of my blades as well. Just leave one with me. Now that I think about it, I don't want to be eaten alive.''

He said while looking at his last blade.

Mikasa took the blade out of Armin's hands and threw it away.

Connie and Armin looked at her in shock, while Adlar smiled. Finally she came to her senses.

''B-But…''

Armin muttered. His last blade!

''Armin. I won't leave you behind.''

Mikasa stared right at Armin's eyes and lifted him up.

''B-But, moving through a crowd of Titans while carrying someone is-''

Armin tried to reason.

''Come on! I will carry you and Adlar both!''

Connie said grabbing Armin's hand and started running.

''Wait! Hear me out. I have an idea.''

Armins said stopping everyone.

''An idea?''

Connie asked.

''Only you two are needed for it, so the final decision is yours. I know it's crazy, but maybe we could make use of that Titan?''

Armin said gesturing to the Titan behind them.

''It attacks other Titans and shows no interest in us. So I was thinking we might be able to guide it to the supply station. If it takes out other Titans for us, everyone could be saved.''

Armin finished his plan.

''Guide?! How the hell do you plan on doing that?''

Connie was first to respond to Armin's plan. How they even supposed to guide a Titan that could kill them.

''Now, now, Connie let Armin explain everything before jumping in. I agree that this plan sounds risky and prone to fail, but if it works it could save many lives ours included.''

Adlar said. He thought about this plan, the hardest part will be to guide the Titan, as Titans are mostly mindless and fallow instincts it can easily go from course ,that is if it fallows them instead of straight up murdering them.

''I'm assuming it fights solely on instinct. Your job would be to take down all the Titans near it. Once you do, it'll probably move in search of more Titans. It should eventually head towards HQ.''

Armin finished. This wasn't his best plan and it has high change of failing, but it's the only change they got to make out alive.

''D-Do you think we'd risk our lives over an assumption?!''

Connie shouted. How could, he even make a plan like that? Doesn't he know that Titans are killing humans and what if it has killed one of his own, it still is a titan!

''But if it's true, we could take all the Titans attacking HQ down in one fell swoop!''

Armin shot back to Connie.

''I'm with Armin, even if it's risky this is the best plan we have now.''

Adlar said, surprising Connie.

''Yes, It's worth a try.''

Mikasa said calmly, if Armin and Adlar believe in this plan so she will too.

''What? Are you serious?!''

Connie said with surprise and confusion in his voice. They all three probably have gone mad!

''It's better to bet on an assumption, rather than simply wait for death. I agree with Armin and Adlar.''

Mikasa said surprising both Armin and Adlar.

But Connie still didn't understand why would any of them risk their lives on an assumption?

''So you plan to fight Titans with a Titan?''

''Yes, exactly.''

Mikasa replied shutting Connie up. Connie thought for a while and mustering all his will power and dedication said.

''Fail, and we'll be made a mockery of.''

''But succeed, and everyone will be saved. ''

Armin said happy that Mikasa and Connie accepted his plan and that Adlar supported it.

''Then let's start the plan.''

Adlar said taking a head start on other three.

Mikasa and Armin run off after Adalr, while Connie stood there, ruffling his shaved head. If they fail!

''Fine, I'll do it!''

And took after the running three.

 **Line Break.**

Jean looked as the Titans ate his comrades. The more he watched the more gruesome thoughts plagued his mind.

Does he have the right? The right to be in a position of responsibility?

Just as he was about to give up, something flashed inside his mind.

No, wait a minute. It's now or never. It's their chance now that some of them are distracted.

''Now! Rush over to HQ now!''

With a determinate mind and face Jean shouted and started flying with his ODM gear pas the Titans.

All of the other recruits looked at fading Jean as he gained more and more distance between them. Some of them without thinking fallowed Jean while others had second thoughts, but fallowed Jean knotholes.

This is their only chance. They will be finished if their gas runs out anyway.

''Everyone, charge!''

Jean said further motivating everyone.

 **Line Break**

''Guys wait!''

Adlar said stopping everyone. Then Adlar pointed at a body, well at a lover part of the body as it had no head, arms and only half of the chest.

Armin nearly puked at the sight of still visible organs, put managed to swallow it down.

''Connie lower me, hopefully there is some gas left in the canisters, so you will have to only carry Armin and I will be able to help Mikasa.''

Adlar said. And with a quick nod Connie lowered Adlar to the ground and Adlar begun changing his canister.

''Guys the Titan is moving!''

Armin shouted eyeing the cannibalistic Titan.

''Almost over!''

Adlar said doubling his efforts.

''He already stood up!''

Armin shouted.

''Done!''

Adlar stood up and quickly pressed his hand grips a couple of times realizing gas, then he saluted the half of the corpse.

''Thank you for giving your life for humanity.''

With respect done Adlar and Connie regrouped with Armin and Mikasa.

Then the Titan began moving in HQ's direction. All four of them thanked the God, because now their job was mad easier. Now all they have to do is kill all the Titans and with Adlar now back at action it will be much easier, hopefully the cannibalistic Titan will keep going towards HQ.

''Now we need to fallow him and clear at the Titans!''

Armin said and then Adlar and Mikasa sprang into action while Connie grabbed Armin and begun fallowing them both.

Soon enough a two 15 meter Titans showed themselves one directly in front of the cannibalistic Titan while other further away. So Mikasa took one in front while Adlar took the one farthest away. But they didn't see the 8 meter Titan coming from another street.

''Guys 8-meter is nearing our Titan!''

Connie said.

Hearing that Adlar quickly turned back and flew towards the 8 meter Titan realizing more gas than he liked, but for this plan he is willing to sacrifice.

Before the cannibalistic Titan could change its course from going to HQ to going for the smaller Titan, Adlar quickly sliced the smaller Titans nape effectively killing it.

''Mikasa change of plans! I will be with Connie and Armin, we will look out for the Titans that will get past you!''

Adlar said. It will at the same time safe his gas and they will be able to see the smaller Titans that can hide behind buildings.

With a quick nod Mikasa flew to another Titan that entered her field of view.

 **Line Break**

Group of recruits flew towards HQ with Jean at its front dodging the Titans.

One of the Titan managed to grab Jean by his leg.

''Not today bitch!''

Jean said and cut the Titans finger releasing him in the process.

Then he quickly landed on one of the roofs and ran. If not for their gas reserves being low they would already have been at HQ.

''Jean.''

Jean turned his head and saw Marco running along him with a smile on his face.

''Thanks. We got away, thanks to you. You pulled through for us. I told you, didn't I? You're suited to be a leader.''

Jean gave his own smile to Marco.

''Well, I don't know about that!''

Jean said as he jumped from the roof navigating himself through swarm of Titians.

SCREAM

But one of them wasn't as lucky as a recruit was caught by a Titan. Jean lucked back, and turned away. How he hates this…

''Damn!''

SHADER

And with a shout he flung himself forward and then using his feet landed into HQ breaking a window in the process. And soon enough others fallowed him breaking almost all the windows at the HQ.

Jean looked up.

How many made it? How many died on his orders, taking advantage of their comrades' deaths?

Then he saw a guy and a girl hiding under a table.

''You guys…are the supply squad, right?''

Jean asked staring at them.

''Yeah.''

PUNCH

A guy answered and then Jean grabbed him from the table and punched him right in the face.

''Stop it, Jean!''

Before it can get any further Marco stopped Jean by holding him in place.

''These guys left us out there to die! People died in vain because of you lot!''

Jean shouted his voice full of anger. Don't they understand how many lives have depended on them!?

''Titans broke into supply station! There was nothing we could do!''

A girl said kneeling next to her friend.

''Did you forgot it's your job to do something about that?!''

Jean shouted as Marco put even more strength into holding Jean.

''Get down!''

Shouted Rainer as he saw Titans charging the HQ.

BREAK

And soon enough Titans face was seen in a hole it made.

''Shoot! We got too many people here!''

Jean said and soon enough all recruits started panicking trying to get deeper in the HQ.

It was obvious. This is how their reality is. Was Jean… trying to immerse himself in some dream or illusion? He should have noticed…Their reality. It's obvious if you think about it. There's no way they can beat something this gigantic.

Jean thought as he stood right in front of two Titans eyeing him

PUNCH

He saw a fist coming in Titans face. His eyes widened.

''What?!''

Jean asked as the two titans disappeared from the hole and in their place now stood a gigantic arm and then came a face of a Titan with black hair and pointed ears.

SCREAM

The cannibalistic Titan let out a defying scream as he challenged all of the Titans near the HQ.

''What's…that?''

Jean asked himself as he watched the new Titan. His brain still refused to believe in what he just saw.

SHADER

Then Mikasa fallowed by Adlar and then Connie who as carrying Armin smashed through the window, all four of them landing in front of Jean.

''Mikasa!''

Jean said happily, he was happy to see her. She was still beautiful as ever.

''Whew, it just run out. We did it. Just barely!''

Connie said slightly taping his gas canisters. He was glad that they made it and Armin's plan paying off.

''I wonder just how much will it cost to replace those windows?''

Adlar said. As they themselves hadn't broke a window.

''Y-You're alive!''

Jean said as he neared Mikasa. To him it was a miracle to see her alive, he heard that she have run out of gas, but seeing her alive made him happy.

''We will save out hellos for later. Now till the Cannibal is wreaking havoc outside we better clear the HQ, who I recon is crawling with up to 5 meter Titans and then get out of here….Tsk! And apparently I have run out of swords.''

Adlar said as he dropped his last pair of swords on the ground.

''Yes, everyone, that Titan's an Abnormal that attacks other Titans! Not to mention, it doesn't care about us! If we can make good use of it, we'll be able to get out of here!''

Connie said pointing to the black haired Titan who steadily walked to the next Titan.

''That is what I just said Connie.''

Adlar deadpanned in which Connie gave a cheeky grin. No one can blame him if he wants to sound smart once in a while.

''You think we'll be saved by a Titan? Something that delusional wouldn't work!''

Jean said. How could possibly a Titan, their enemy, save them? It was never heard that a Titan would help humans, it was just impossible. Titans should eat humans' right? And not Titans fight Titans

''If you want an answer just look outside. It already killed 4 other Titans and it didn't even bat an eye towards us. All we need is for that Titan to continue its rampage, it's currently our best plan for survival.''

Adlar said pointing to the Titan who was currently stomping on smellers' Titans corpse. He knows that it hard to understand, but for their own good everyone should just accept it, if they want to survive.

 **Line Break**

Currently all of the recruits were deeper in the HQ out of sight of Titans sitting in silence apart from some small chatter.

''We found them! They're the Military Police Brigade's stock. There's a bit of dust on them though.''

Jean said as he laid the wooden boxes on the ground and started opening them and giving out its contents to the recruits.

''Are three bullets really enough? Besides, are guns going to be of any use against Titans?''

Jean asked as he eyed his rifle. It was really smooth to touch, it weight was just right for Jean, but the problem is that rifles are useless against Titans.

''I think it'll be a lot better than not having them. If only 3 and 4 meter class Titans are there, it's possible to blind them all simultaneously with this much firepower. First, we'll lower a crowd of people from the center part of the roof using the lift. Then, we'll all fire at the face of the Titans at the same time to rob them of their sight. Everything will be decided in the next moment. The seven people hiding atop the rafters will match the timing of gunfire and slash at the Titans' vitals. In other words, this plan bets everything-all of our lives- on a single attack. It's a strategy that'll allow seven people to take down a Titan each, all at the same time. I'd like the seven most physically capable people to take up this task, though I apologize for burdening you guys with that responsibility.''

Armin said finish his plan, all he needs is now volunteers for the hardest part.

''No worries.''

Reiner said smiling at Armin.

''Regardless of who does it, if they fail, we'll all die. The risk is the same.''

Annie said with a cold voice.

''But is my plan really the best way to do this?''

Armin said he still has doubts if this plan will work as he only knows like 4 people who could make this plan work.

''Let's just go with that. There's no time anyway. Now all we have to do is give our best!''

Said Marco trying to cheer up Armin.

''Don't worry. Be confident in yourself. You have the ability to seek out the right answers. Eren and I have been saved by that in the past.''

Mikasa said.

''You don't know but you are one of the smartest here, Armin have some confidence in yourself.''

Adlar said placing a firm hand on Armin's shoulder.

''The lift is ready!''

One of the recruits said.

''Let's go everyone, let's survive this!''

Adlar said picking his rifle and a shout was heard from other recruits. And everyone went to their positions with Connie, Reiner, Mikasa, Annie, Jean, Sasha, Bertoldt going to land the finish blows.

''But are we gonna be able to take down the Titans without ODM devices?''

Connie asked.

''Of course. They're only 3 and 4 meter class Titans. Their vitals will be easy to target.''

Rainer said with confident smirk.

''Yeah, we just need to slash the nape from top to bottom, regardless of their size.''

Jean said.

''One meter long, ten centimeters wide!''

Sasha said as she remembered the weak spot of the small Titan.

''Or I could stick this up their asses. That's their only other weakness.''

Rainer said as he put his sword up.

''I had no idea. That's an option too?''

Connie said surprised.

''I didn't know until now either.''

Sasha said surprised. She will need to test this and probably tell Adlar.

''Reiner, these could be your last words, you know.''

Jean said. This was the most stupidest thing he heard all day and even in his life.

 **Line Break**

''Armin can I ask you a question?''

Adlar said as he and others slowly were coming down.

''Sure.''

Armin said.

''Is Mikasa interested in someone, say romantically?''

Adlar asked with a straight face.

''…No?...Why are you asking this question, Adlar?''

Armin said as Adlar's question caught him off guard. Why he was even asked about Mikasa, now that he thinks about it, before the mission Mikasa brought him to a side and asked almost similar question.

 _ **Flashback**_

Armin and Mikasa stood in front each other.

''So what do you need?''

Armin asked slightly unconfutable talking with Mikasa after Erens' death.

''I want to ask you, why when I talk to or see Adlar my heart rate increases and I'm feeling something I don't understand, it happened right after he told me that he will always help me and even take all the responsibility and then he even saved me from my death when I had given up, even stood against a Titan to defend me?''

Mikasa's dialogue surprised Armin and it's probably the longest one he heard from heard and it was about neither Eren nor him which surprised him even further.

''Mikasa the plan is starting, are you coming?''

Said Jean before Armin could have answered.

''We will talk later.''

Mikasa said as she went away leaving Armin dumbfounded.

 _ **Flashback end**_

''No reason''

Adlar said as he readied his rifle.

Armin was trying to connect the dots in his mind. They could have possibly be…? No, no Armin was probably just exhausted, Mikasa and Adlar would never…would they?''

''It good, still only seven of them.''

Marco said. As the lift came to a stop and the Titians neared it.

All recruits instantly took aim at the approaching Titans.

''We'll stick to the plan!''

Adlar said to the recruits who were getting nervous by the second.

''Calm down! Let them get closer! No one dare to shoot till I give a signal! Keep calm and aim they can't reach us here!''

Adlar said calmly to all the recruits he could even feel the fear in all of them if those shakes from them where any indication.

They still needed to wait for all the Titans to group. Adlar urged the Titans to come closer in his mind; didn't they want so much juicy human meat that is served for them?

''Ready…''

Adlar said and he heard as everyone placed their finger on the trigger.

''FIRE!''

SHOOT

Adlar shouted. As everyone pulled the trigger shooting the bullet forward in a flash all of the Titans were blinded, smoke rising from their eye sockets.

SLICE

And after a couple of seconds the seven chosen jumped down and sliced the Titans, killing them as their lifeless bodies hit the ground.

Everyone hit their marks except Connie and Sasha.

The Titans slowly turning to them.

''U-Um, I apologize for sneaking up behind you so suddenly…''

Sasha said as she backed away and started crying.

''Sasha and Connie need help!''

Bertold shouted.

''Hurry, cover for them!''

Jean shouted again. They came this far!

As the Titan bend towards Sasha as she backed further away

''I'm…SO SORRY!''

Sasha shouted as the titan lunged forwards her and she jumped to the side.

SLICE

Mikasa and Annie quickly sliced the two surviving Titans napes.

''Mikasa! You saved me!''

Sasha said crying as she hugged Mikasa.

''Are you hurt?''

Mikasa asked calmly.

''No, thanks to you!''

Sasha said still clinging on Mikasa.

''Then stand up already.''

Mikasa said coldly.

''Thanks.''

Connie thanked Annie for the save. He thought that he was a goner.

''No problem.''

She replied.

''Hey now, that was dangerous, Annie. I'm relieved you didn't get hurt.''

Rainer said with Berthold by his side as always. Annie paid no min to him as she went her way.

''We got all of them! Start filing up your gas tanks.''

Jean said to the people on the lift.

All of them were happy so much that Marco fainted to be cached by Armin and Adlar.

 **Line Break**

All of the recruits were happy finally they can be done with this nightmare.

''I surrendered to a Titan. I'm too ashamed to look anyone in the eyes!''

Sasha said.

''I will give you 10 more potatoes if you will stop crying.''

Adlar said kneeling to Sasha with a smile on his face. He was happy that Mikasa managed to save her; he even made a mental note to thank Mikasa later.

''Really?''

Sasha asked still with tears in her eyes.

''Yes, really.''

Adlar said. He wonders if they will give some kind of money reward after this, otherwise he will be broke with spending all his money on buying potatoes for Sasha. Now that he thinks about it Scouts have the highest pay so maybe Sasha could wait till he was in Scouts? Nah, she will probably eat him instead.

''Now let's go out of here.''

Adlar said lifting Sasha up who gave a nod and wiped her eyes.

After a couple more minutes all the recruits were ready to head home.

''Let's go!''

A voice was heard and everyone instantly ran out of the HQ except Mikasa who stood and gazed at something.

Armin and Adlar saw her as they are one of the last to leave the HQ.

''Mikasa?''

Armin asked and then he flew to her.

''Mikasa! We need to leave now!''

Armin said to her.

''That Titan…''

She said and Armin fallowed her gaze. And then he saw their dark haired Titan being eaten by other Titans.

''Cannibalism?''

Armin asked as he was still gazing at the sight.

''Well he killed his own kind so now everyone is mad at him and eating him now.''

Adlar said as he joined the other two on the roof.

''It can't regenerate?''

Armin asked as the Titan flesh was not renewing itself.

''I thought that if we could solve the mystery of that Titan somehow, it'd become a chance to pull ourselves out of this hopeless reality.''

Mikasa said.

''I agree. If it gets devoured, we'll be as clueless as ever. Let's take out the Titans clinging to it and keep it alive for now.''

Rainer's voice heard as he joined on the roof fallowed by Annie, Bertoldt as ever and Jean.

''Are you serious, Reiner?! We can finally get out of this hellhole, you know!''

Jean voiced hi thought. Are they have gone mad? How could they be interested in saving some kind if Titan?

''But there's a chance that Titan could become our ally. Don't you think it'd be a greater weapon than any cannon?''

Annie said. But she rather interested in what's inside the Titan than using it as weapon or something like that.

''An ally? Do you hear what you're saying?''

That's official they all have gone mad!

Not paying any attention to the conversation Armin eyed the Titan and then he saw another that was familiar to him. It was the Abnormal Titan than ate Thomas!

SCREAM

With a loud scream the Titan that was being eaten tore out of his captives and without any arms he jumped on the other Titan biting and lifted it up, then he proceeded by hitting it to another Titan and then another.

Scream

Then it realized the Titan in his mouth and screamed once again with steam coming out of its ripped hands.

''Hey…You want to save that?''

Jean asked and then soon the Titan collapsed on the ground.

''Looks like it finally run out of gas. We're done here, right? Time to go. There's no way that monster could be an ally. A Titan is a titan.''

He said as he went away, but stopped looking back that everyone still started at the corpse.

''What now?''

Jean asked. What's so interesting by watching a Titan's corpse?

Then everyone saw a figure reviling itself from its nape.

''Is that a person?''

Adlar asked. He thinks that he will need something strong after everything finishes and if it finishes that is.

Then Mikasa quickly jumped from the HQ's roof toward the Titan and the mysterious figure.

''Mikasa?!''

Armin shouted.

Mikasa flew down. She couldn't believe it…Eren…Eren was alive!

She ran as fast as she could. Praying that her eyes didn't played any tricks on her.

Then she hugged him. It was Eren! How? He was supposed to be dead? Nonetheless she was overjoyed that her family returned to her, she then placed her ear on his chest.

BEAT

She heard his heartbeat. Then Mikasa teared up, Eren was alive!

''Mikasa! Are you alright?''

Adlar voiced his concerns as he ran up on the decaying Titan's body.

''Adlar…Eren's alive!''

Mikasa said thorough her sobbing and soon enough Adlar saw Mikasa holding unconscious Eren.

''My god…''

Adlar said. How? He doesn't even understand how can someone come back after being killed? It was impossible and how Eren could come out of his nape, unless Eren was the Titan! But that was impossible as Titans are entirely different beings. So many thought run through Adlar without anyone to answer them

''We have to get him up!''

Adlar said as he reorganized his thought and remembered that they are standing on the middle of the road.

Mikasa grabbed Eren and flew him up to HQ tower and soon enough everyone joined them.

Everyone was shocked by the sight of Eren being whole especially Armin as he saw himself how Eren died.

''What…in the world…?''

Armin said as he started crying while holding Eren's hand to reassure himself that everything is real and he is not dreaming.

 **Line Break**

The Scouts, mankind's best and brightest soldiers, currently were doing their own mission to secure a foothold for advancement in to Wall Rose. But even when Erwin, with his ingenuity and revolutionary tactics, took over as the commander of Scouts the casualties still exceeded 30%. That's just how great the power gap between Titans and men was. Nonetheless the Scouts were becoming more and more successful and gained even more knowledge about the Titans.

''Just…Just watch…You bastards…Mankind will…destroy you all…Mankind will…survive!''

A scout said as he was slowly was eaten by a Titan and then he stabbed his sword in to Titans cheek.

The Titan just looked at the struggling scout and bitted him even harder, with the scout starting to scream in pain.

''You bastards…will all…Fall to Captain Levi!''

The scout said as he looked right in the eyes of the Titan.

SLICE

And as a Titan was about to kill the said scout a figure quickly sliced Titan's nape.

The figure landed on the roof and looked as the Titan begun falling down. Then it turned its head sideways looking for more Titans.

''One on the right… Two on the left.''

It said observing its surroundings.

''Captain Levi, I've gathered the reinforcements!''

Said a woman landing near her captain with a couple of other soldiers. The girl had short light-ginger hair and amber-colored eyes. And she wore the standard uniform of the Scouts.

''Petra, look after that soldier down there. The rest of you attack the one on the right. I'll clean up on the left.''

Levi finished giving his orders and jumped away.

''Captain!''

Petra shouted as she watched her small and black-haired captain fly away.

''Yahoooooo!''

A dark brown haired woman shouted as she flew past a Titan.

The woman landed on the roof facing the Titan she opened her arms

''Don't worry! I'm not gonna hurt you!''

She said as the Titan raised his hand.

''Not quite! It's my turn!''

The woman cheered as she dodged the Titans' hand and then quickly got behind the Titan using her ODM gear.

''Gotcha!''

She said as she readied to strike the Titans' nape.

SLICE

And with a quick motion she separated the nape from the Titan.

''See? It didn't hurt, did it?''

She said as she landed on the ground.

A bit further away Levi was calmly walking the Titans as they turned to face him.

''You all have such interesting faces.''

Levi said as one of the Titans opened its mouth. Levi quickly shoots his hooks forward and flung himself behind the Titan.

SLICE

And using his favorite spinning maneuver killed the Titan.

Then he jumped in front of the other Titan throwing his blades at the Titans eyes.

The swords hit the Titans eyes blinding it effectively, using that Levi landed on the Titans head.

''Stay still. Otherwise, I'll never get a clean cut of your flesh.''

Levi said as he drew a fresh pair of swords from his holster.

SLICE

Then Levi jumped from the Titans' head and sliced its nape killing it on the spot.

Levi calmly landed on the roof looking at his hands and his hand grips; they were bloodied by the Titan's blood and the blood started slowly oozing away.

''It got all filthy…''

Levi said as he brought out a piece of cloth and started cleaning the blood. Even if it would evaporate eventually Levi just couldn't stand being filthy, he imagines if the Titan blood would be like humans and didn't went way ,he wouldn't even be killing titans right now if that was the case.

After a minute of cleaning Levi returned to Petra.

Noticing Levi nearing Petra looked at him.

''Captain, I can't stop the bleeding!''

Petra said as she holds a piece of cloth on the abandonment of a scout.

''Captain…''

The scout said in a barely audible voice, his life slowly fading.

''What?''

Levi already saw that he doesn't have much time so he kneeled near the soldier to hear his last words.

''Was I… useful to… mankind? Or will I die…useless like this?''

The soldier asked holding his arm up.

''You did great. And you'll do even more. Your spirit will stay with me and give me strength! I swear to you, I will exterminate the Titans!''

Levi said as he held the soldiers hand. So many people have died before them, but that was just their reality.

''Captain, he's gone…''

Petra said as tears stated to flow down her face.

''Did he hear everything?''

Levi asked. Then he would know that soldier has passed happily and without regrets.

''I'm sure he heard it all. He's resting so peacefully now.''

Petra said as they both looked at the soldier a smile decorating his bloodied face.

''Good, then…''

Levi said as he stood up.

''Levi!''

A voice was heard and as he turned he saw a man on horse with his blond hair kept neatly parted on the left side the man's icy blue eyes looking directly to Levi.

''We're going back!''

The man said.

''Back? We haven't reached our limit yet. Did my men die in vain, Erwin?''

Levi asked in a threatening tone. How could they just turn back when they haven't completed the mission and have still plenty of gas?

''The Titans have all started heading north towards the city. It's just like five years ago. Something's happened in the city. They might've even broken through the Wall.''

The man said explaining his reason.

Levi didn't like that but complied, if what Erwin said is true then they have bigger problems on their hands. Can his day get any better?

 **Line Break**

''Kill 'em all…I'll kill you…''

Armin watched with wide eyes as Eren started speaking in his sleep. He was scared of Eren right now.

''Eren?''

Armin asked with a shaky voice.

Eren jerked his head up. And saw many of soldier standing in front of him their blades drawn and even some cannons aiming at them.

''Eren!''

Mikasa said looking back behind her shoulder to see Eren awake. She would be a little happier if not in the situation they were currently in.

''Eren, can you move? Are you yourself again? Tell them everything you know! I'm sure they'll understand!''

Armin bombarded Eren with words that half of them he didn't even registries.

''Did you hear that? He said 'I'll kill you!'''

''Yeah, I heard it too. He wants to devour us all!''

The soldiers began talking with themselves while carefully observing the three youths in front of them, especially Eren.

What are they saying? Why're they raising their swords against them? Those are weapons for killing Titans! Why are they glowering at me like that? What's going on?

Thought like these plunged Eren's mind, all he remembers that he was inside a Titans belly and now his fellow humans were pointing their weapons against him.

''Cadet Jaeger, Ackerman, and Arlert! You present behavior is high treason! What do you have to say in your defense? If you try anything deceitful or attempt to make a move, the artillery will open fire on you immediately! We won't hesitate! I ask of you: What are you? A human or a Titan?''

The Commanders voice was heard.

What's with that question? It's like they're all…Staring at a monster. Is that what they think he is?

Eren thought his brain working overtime, trying to search for an answer to this situation.

''I…I don't understand the question!''

Eren said as he was still dumbfounded by the situation he is in.

''Are you feigning ignorance? Damn monster! Try plying dumb with me again! We'll blow you to bits in an instant! We won't give you time to show your true face!''

Commander shouted back.

''My true face?!''

Eren asked. What face? The more he listened the more he didn't understand any of this.

''Everybody saw it! You emerged from the carcass of a Titan! Mankind has allowed creatures like you to infiltrate Wall Rose! Even though you're cadets sworn to the King himself, it's appropriate to pre-emptively eliminate this risk! I'm not wrong! An Armored Titan that broke through Wall Maria could appear at any moment! Mankind is once again on the brink of extinction! Do you get it? We can't afford to waste our troops and time on you! I'll blow you to pieces with the artillery!''

Commander shouted trying to keep his sanity in tact

''They are clearly defiant. I doubt we'll be able to obtain any useful intelligence from them. As you say, this is a waste of troops and time.''

A silver haired woman with glasses said as she calmly observed the situation.

''Commander, it'll be easy right now! We can blow him away while he's in human form!''

A soldier shouted urging the commander to end this once and for all.

''My specialty is slicing up flesh. If need be, I'm prepared to display it. Anyone interested in experiencing my skills firsthand, step right up.''

Mikasa said as she stepped forwards drawing her swords and getting in a combat position.

''Mikasa! Armin! What's going on?''

Eren said he didn't understand why everyone so hostile each against other aren't they all humans? So why? Why is this happening?

''Mikasa! You can't fight our own people! Where could we run within these crowded walls?''

Armin said. Even if Mikasa kills everyone here, they won't be able to escape.

''I don't care who my opponent is. I'm not letting anyone kill Eren. I couldn't care less about anything else.''

She said with a steeled resolve, she already lost her family and Eren once; she won't let it happen twice even if she has to put her life away in a process.

''We need to talk with them! No one knows what's going on! Their fears are just running rampant! Don't you want to see Adlar once again?''

Armin said as he tried to reason with Mikasa, the last words almost crumbled Mikasa's resolve.

''Leave Adlar out of this! I refuse to lose Eren second time!''

She said glaring at Armin, then once again turning to face the soldiers in front. But once again Armin's words about Adlar ticked her off; with a quick shake of her head she dispelled those thoughts and focused at task on hand. Adlar will wait, now she needs to save Eren.

Eren just left there siting on the floor. So is he the only one who doesn't think that he is a Titan? Dammit! He has got no memory at all of how he got here! He is so worn out that he can't even stand. They'll kill him if he says one thing wrong. Getting killed by humans. That's just absurd to Eren. What's this all about? He emerged from a Titan's body? What's the commander saying? What does that even mean? Wasn't that just a dream? Him being eaten by a Titan? If not, that means everything below the sleeve on his arm grew back!

Eren looked at his arm that was supposed to be cut off by a Titan and the hand was still intact. That's just like a Titan! It's not possible. How'd he…How…

''I'll ask you once again! What are you?''

The Commanders voice brought out Eren out of his thought

He can't say anything wrong. It's not just his life at stake.

''I'm human!''

Shouted Eren.

A silence filled the area.

''I see. Don't think badly of me. We've have no choice. No man can prove… He's not a devil.''

The commander said as he raised his hand up giving the signal to cannon crew.

''Eren! Armin! We're going up!''

Mikasa said as she ran to the two of them quickly lifting up Eren and placing him on her shoulder.

As she lifted Eren he saw a key tangling in front of him. Then he remembered his father words.

 **Flashbacks:**

'' _Eren. When I return, I'll show you the basement I've kept secret.''_

 _Eren father said as he held the key in front of little Eren._

'' _Always keep this key with you. Never let it go of it. And when you look at it, remember! You must go to the basement!''_

 _Eren father said to him as he handed the key to Eren after the fall of Wall Rose._

'' _Because of these injections, your memories will be damaged. So it's pointless for me to explain things now. Just remember this! Retake Wall Maria and reach that basement! This power will prove useful then! Their memories will show you how to use it!''_

 _The father said as he holds up a needle with a strange liquid inside of it._

'' _Eren! Once you enter the basement, you'll find the truth! It will be hard and merciless road, but you must walk it! If you want to save Armin, Mikasa, and everyone else, you've got to take control of this power!''_

 **Flashback end**

Eren quickly jerked off of Mikasa and then quickly grabbed her and Armin. Then as he saw a cannon ball approaching he bit his hand.

BOOM

Smoke filled the area as the cannonball hopefully hit the target.

''Did we get them?''

The commander asked as the smoke begun to clear.

As the smoke cleared everyone stood a step back. In front of them stood a half of the Titans' body with still visible bones and muscles and with only one eye looking at them.

''No way…''

The commander said as he eyed the thing in front. Is this means the end to them?

 **A/N: Welp that's the end. I know I said that I would put the whole Trost arc in one chapter, but I'm too lazy and plus I promised to upload in weeks' time, so there you have it. As you can see everything is going full swing and we even saw some bonding time *wink* *wink*. So for Adlar x Mikasa, I think I will seal the deal (I mean hook them up) after another Mikasa's mental breakdown and if some of you have a good memory you know when it will happen ;). So this is the end and I will see you maybe in mid-November, maybe faster, who knows.**

 **P.S: STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA, PM ME IS INTRESTED!**

 _ **Bye-Bye!**_


	5. Chapter 5

Armin and Mikasa sat perfectly still with smoke around them. Armin was shaking visibly and had trouble breathing, it was understandable how he and his friends were shot by a cannonball, but some kind of explosion happened and here he is still breathing inside what looks like a Titan's inside, the bones at least indicating at this and his mind going through a lot of pressure right now with thoughts like, How? Why? What will happen?

Mikasa stood still as ever, she knew that Eren will save them and now she was eyeing the surroundings because she didn't want them to be able to jump on her without her noticing.

''It's alive!''

The soldier said when he eyed the sole eye of the Titian following them. What even made it scarier was that the Titan wasn't fully transformed and seeing his bones, muscles, and flesh in the open for everyone to see was really scary with the sole eye following their movements.

''Captain Felman!''

The silver-haired woman shouted to her captain, waiting for his orders, in the entire history of humanity there wasn't such a thing recorded, that a human can transform into a Titan.

''W-We're on standby! It's too dangerous to approach! All units are to stand by on full alert! Stand by! Have the cannoneers ready another round!''

Felman shouted fearing for his life. He didn't want to anger the Titan by sending his men in while the Titan was still, so he decided to stay still and wait, maybe the Titan will go his way and leave him.

Inside the Titan, Eren opened his eyes and panicked trying to get out. After a bit of struggling he managed to get out from the Titan's body jumping down and running to his friends to see if they are okay.

''I remember up to the cannon fire. Then there was a tremendous crash, impact, and heat. We're inside a Titan's skeleton right- ''

Armin asked with wide eyes. He couldn't believe how instead of being dead he was now in what appears to be a Titan's skeleton.

''Eren protected us. That's all that matter now.''

Mikasa answered, she was too surprised, but nonetheless she was glad that Eren saved them.

''Hey, you guys okay?''

Eren shouted as he ran inside the Titans skeleton. There was no telling how happy he was when he saw both of his childhood friends sitting there and just staring at him.

''Eren, what is this?''

Armin asked. How could Eren not question all this?

''No idea. But it's evaporating already. Just like a Titan's corpse. Let's back away a bit.''

Eren said as the Titan's skeleton around them started to slowly break, its bones getting thinner and the flesh slowly decreasing in their eyes, there was no telling when the skeleton will collapse.

Eren moved away and Mikasa with Armin followed. Eren saw a couple of silhouettes through the smoke. Eren was relieved as they still didn't make a move meaning that they could still plan something and hopefully escape this.

''Whether they're figuring out what to do or just distracted, the Garrison can't see what we're doing now. But in the end, they'll probably continue attacking. I don't have the confidence to talk them down after showing this.''

Eren said as he eyed the evaporating Titan's form, then he pulled the key for his basement, all of this happened to him, because of this god damn key!

''It reminded me of something though. The basement. The basement of my house. Dad said I'd understand everything if I went there. If I get to that basement, I'll probably learn the truth about the Titans.''

He said looking at the key. This key probably contains secrets that could have helped mankind; even today it would have saved so many lives, but his dad…His dad…He…

HIT

''Damn it! Why did he keep it all a secret?! The Scouts searched for that information at the cost of thousands of lives. It's mankind's only hope! And you're telling me it was locked away in my basement? Just what was going through his mind? Come to think of it, where did he disappear to for five years-''

Eren said as he hit the bone of the Titan with his fist slightly shattering it. To think that all the secrets where in his basement, he just couldn't believe, it was so unreal; it made him so angry to know that.

''Eren, we have other things to worry about now.''

Mikasa put her hand on Eren's shoulder calming him down. They can figure all about the basement and Eren's dad later firstly they need to get out of here in one piece if they want to plan anything further.

At the same time, the smoke began to clear, and the Garrison soldiers were getting anxious.

''The smoke is clearing.''

''We'll attack immediately on sight!''

''Let's finish this quickly!''

The soldiers said each to each other.

''Remain on standby!''

Felman shouted to his soldiers keeping them in line.

SHADER

Every shoulder flinched as the Titan's body started to collapse in on itself, with its head pummeling to the ground, raising even more dust and smoke.

Inside the smoke Eren, Mikasa and Armin were kneeling and going over plans how to deal with their situation.

''I'm leaving this place.''

Eren said calmly to his friends.

''Where to? How?''

Armin responded first. There was no escaping for them in these walls.

''Anywhere will do for now. I'll climb the wall from there and head to my basement. But I'll turn into a Titan first.''

Eren said to his two friends. He will climb the wall using his Titan and then he would travel to his basement from there.

''You can do that?''

Armin said. He still didn't believe that Eren can transform to a Titan willingly.

''I'm not too sure how I do it myself, but I think I can. Just like how a person can't explain how they move their arms. Earlier, I unconsciously focused on blocking the cannon. That's why the body had no other function and easily fell apart. This time, I'll go for something stronger. The 15-meter class that I kicked around all those Titans with should suffice!''

Eren clenched his fist. He will make it, even if it has to be the last thing he will do he will make it to that secret basement and unveil the secrets that it has.

''Eren, your nose is bleeding.''

Mikasa said in concern as a trail of blood left Eren's nose.

Eren wiped his nose and as Mikasa said on his fingers there was blood, his blood.

''You're looking pale, and your breathing's heavy too. It's clearly taking a toll on your body!''

Armin said as he looked at Eren, if just one use was enough to make him look like that, what would happen if he used it more, he could even die!

''I couldn't care less for my well-being. I got two ideas in mind. If you guys don't try to cover for me, you'll be spared at the least. I've already gotten you two in a real mess, so I'll be moving solo from here on out.''

Eren said. He doesn't care what happens to him if two of his only friends are safe. If he goes solo he has more chances to survive by turning into a Titan and going for the basement.

''Eren, I'm coming too.''

Mikasa said.

''You can't''

Eren instantly denied her.

''If I can't keep up, you can just abandon me. But I don't have to listen to what you say.''

Mikasa tried to reason. She doesn't care what Eren says, she will be with him till her last breath, He is her only family left so she will protect him at all costs.

''I'm telling you to cut it out already! I'm neither your little brother nor a kid!''

Eren started raising his voice. How couldn't she see that he is doing this to save them?

While Eren and Mikasa bickered. Armin was planning in his mind.

There's no sign of the Garrison planning to launch a close-quarters attack just yet. If there was, Mikasa would've picked up on it faster than a stray cat. Even if they loaded the cannon as fast as possible, it should take at least another 20 seconds. Eren will probably act within that time and depart from here.

Then his memories from childhood as Eren and Mikasa defended him from bullies.

Why is he remembering that now? Is it because this is the end for them? So even up to the very end…He was nothing more than a coward, after all. They've saved him countless time already. But He has yet to return the favor even once. How could he consider himself a friend who's on equal terms with them? How could he say ''I'm coming too''? He doesn't even have the confidence to keep up. After… all this…the three of us will never be together again.

''Armin, I'll leave everything for you to decide. ''

Eren said effectively snapping Armin out of his thoughts.

''I'm well aware of just how unrealistic my plan is. I would be the most effective to use this Titan power systematically under the army's command. I know it's a lot to ask, but if you think you can convince the Garrison that I'm not a threat, I'll put my trust in you and stay. That's my second idea. If you think you can't, I'll have to resort to the first idea. You have fifteen seconds to decide. Whether you can do it or not, I'll respect any opinion you have.''

Eren said. Armin is the smartest of them, so he can talk out this and make Eren not an enemy all depends if the Garrison will listen or not and if Armin will convince or not.

''Eren, why would you entrust me with such a decision?''

Armin asked. He didn't even do any good and he was always was a coward so why put so much responsibility on his shoulders?

''The worse a situation is, the better your decisions are, you know? I'm willing it to bet on that.''

Eren gave him a small smile through his worn-out face. Eren trusts Armin's judgment as he has done this lots of times.

''When did I ever…''

Armin said. He doesn't remember anything like this all he remembers is them saving him.

''Lots of times. Five years ago, if you didn't call Hannes-san, Mikasa and I would've been devoured by a Titan.''

As Eren said that Armin's eyes widened. He was just convincing himself. Convincing himself that he was powerless and a burden. That thought didn't cross their minds at all!

''Armin, we're out of time.''

Eren reminded Arimn who was still thinking things over.

The two entrusting their lives to him now are the people he trusts most in this world. How could he possibly doubt himself now?

''I'll convince them no matter what. Do anything you guys can to show you're not a threat.''

Armin stood up. He looked at them nod, then he turned to convince the Garrison that they are not enemies. He will do it no matter what it takes! He won't let his friends be separated, now it's his time to return the favor he owes to them for saving him countless times, now he will save them!

Armin dropped his ODM gear to the ground and ran to the front pass the smoke.

As he saw the soldiers aiming at him he raised his hands up high.

''So, you've finally revealed your colors, monster! I'll signal… I'll signal the cannon!

Felman shouted as he saw the blond boy.

''He is not the enemy of mankind! We're willing to share any and all information that we have!''

Armin said looking at the captain.

''I have no intention of hearing your pleas! We've seen everything we need to know. There's no room for discussion! If you claim he's not our enemy, then prove it! If you can't, we'll simply eliminate the threat!''

Felman shouted, but that was Armin need to hear, as he now knows that his strategy is working.

''There's no need for proof! Besides, how we see him is not an issue!''

''What?!''

''I've heard that many have seen him in action! If that's true, they must've also seen him fighting the Titans! And that includes the sight of the surrounding Titans swarming him! In other words, The Titans saw him as a target of predation, just like the rest of mankind! No matter how we go about it, that fact cannot be denied!''

As Armin said that. All the soldiers were silent; Armin is right the Titan's did swarm him and tried to kill him just like any of them.

Felman didn't think like that he watched his soldiers lower his weapons, how can't they see that it all was a lie!

''Prepare to attack! Don't be fooled by his clever tricks! Their actions have always been beyond our comprehension. It must be possible for them to imitate our form and speech to delude us! We cannot allow them to do as they please any longer!''

Felman shouted clearing the doubts from his soldiers' minds as once again they raised their arms.

Armin looked at the captain. The captain has abandoned all reasons. He's too scared to think.

SALUTE **(A/N: Damn this scene is so good)**

''I am a soldier that has long since offered his life for the revival of mankind! To perish while obeying that conviction would be my life's greatest glory! If we were to utilize his Titan powers in addition to our remaining forces, recapturing this town would no longer be impossible! Praying for the glory of mankind, I shall elaborate on his strategic worth with all the time I have left!''

Armin shouted on top of his lungs while holding a salute pose. He put his all heart and mind and heart to his words and now he awaits his judgment.

Felman raised his hand behind his head signaling the cannon crew. Then he swung it down.

GRAB

''That's enough. As always, despite having a large body, you're as feeble as a fawn.''

A man voice was heard as he grabbed the Captain's hand.

Felman turned around to see the bald man with a grey mustache and gold eyes staring at him.

''Commander Pixis?''

Felman said as he watched Pixis walk forwards to the blond boy still saluting.

''Are you blind to the brilliance of that salute? I just arrived, but a messenger filled me in earlier. Go take command of the reinforcements. I think it'd be best to hear what they have to say.''

Pixis said as he watched Armin collapse and Eren with Mikasa starring at him in surprise.

 **Line Break**

Dot Pixis, calmly walked on the inner gate of the Wall Rose as he eyed the Titans beneath him. He then pulled out a flask and took a drink out of it.

''I guess I won't find one, after all. I wouldn't mind being devoured if it's by an exquisitely beautiful female.''

Pixis said as he watched the Titans tried to reach him.

''I see. So you say that all the answers lie within that basement.''

Pixis said as he watched over a horizon. He was told by Eren what his father said to him and that all of the secrets lie within it.

''Yes. Do you believe me?''

Eren asked as he watched the Commander.

''As long as you yourself aren't certain, I'd say only keep it mind at best. However, I believe myself capable of seeing the truth of things. I shall guarantee your safety.''

He said as he turned to the recruits. All of them were reviled to hear that they won't be labeled as enemies anymore.

''Recruit Arlert, was it?''

Pixis said eying the blond young man.

''Sir!''

Armin quickly saluted to the commander.

''Earlier, you said that if we utilize this 'Titan power', it'd be possible to recapture this town, did you not? Did you truly believe that, or was it a vain act of desperation?''

Pixis asked as he eyed the blonde, Pixis believes them even if sounds crazy, he just wants to hear it from him, does Armin truly believe in his plan or all of it was just a lie to keep his life?

''It was…both! What I was trying to say back then was that Eren could carry the large boulder to seal the destroyed gate in his Titan form. It's an idea that I came up on the spot, but I hoped the possibility to break out of this deadlock could be seen in Eren's power. Of course, it was all a genuine attempt to survive.''

Armin said as there was no point lying to the commander, even if he lied he would be quickly found out so he decided to not take any risks with the commander.

Pixis had to give it to this young man. To come up with this kind of plan on the spot was no easy feat, plus with all those guns and swords pointing at him. Armin is a great soldier and Pixis could see that, losing Armin would have been a huge loss. Well, the plan has its gaps, but with Pixis now here the gaps can be filled and a solid plan would be built in its place.

''A genuine attempt to survive…The most trustworthy words I'll ever hear.''

Pixis said as he took another shot from his flask. Then he went closer to the recruits, kneeling in front of Eren.

''Well, recruit Jaeger?''

He said as he eyed the boy.

''Sir?''

Eren asked, has the commander accepted Armin's plan?

''Can you seal that gate?''

Asked Pixis.

''I…Well…I don't know. I'm just as clueless as the rest of us present here. So, regardless of whether I can do it or not, I can't answer half-heartedly. ''

Eren said as he still doesn't know how he powers work so taking this plan was a huge gamble.

Pixis smiled at the young boy making excuses; maybe he should reprise his question, so the boy could understand?

''Oh, that's true, I apologize. That was the wrong question. Will you do it or not- which is it?''

Pixis asked Eren once again.

Eren eyes widened as he started at Pixis, which was gazing him seriously and awaited his next words, then Pixis trailed his eyes to the sight guiding Eren along.

What Eren saw was a city, full of humans, full of life, full of hope. Now he understood what the commander meant, so with a lot of determination present on his face he turned around to meet Pixis watching him.

''I'll do it. I'll do it! I'm not sure whether I can or not, but I'll do it!''

Eren said with eyes full of conviction. He will seal that hole, for the sake of humanity, he refuses to be secluded inside the walls and then slaughtered like animals, for his friends and everyone he will do it!

Pixis just smiled at Eren satisfied with the boy's answer.

''Well said. You're quite the man.''

He said taping Eren's shoulders with his both hands.

Then he got up and went to the inner side of the wall's edge.

''Staff officers, assemble! Prepare to strategize!''

Pixis shouted on top of the wall, giving the signal to his officers.

''What? Seriously? Calling this plan 'optimistic' would be an understatement. How can we just go ahead with it?''

Armin asked as he watched Commander Pixis, his plan was just thought out on the spot and he didn't even think about it that much for it to be a decent plan.

''I agree with you, but it's pointless to question his decision. I'm sure Commander Pixis can see something we can't.''

Eren answered to Armin in which Armin got even more questions in his head.

''Something we can't see?''

Armin asked, what can't they see? He wondered.

''Besides, there's probably a fundamental issue to deal with before executing the plan. I'm sure the Commander is fully cognizant of that.''

Eren said while steel kneeling on the wall and looking at the evening sun.

''Which means…''

''The Titans aren't our only enemies.''

Armin said and Eren quickly answered him.

''Time is of the essence.''

Commander Pixis said prompting Eren to stand up and the three teens face him.

''We have a role for you to fulfill, young soldiers.''

Pixis said that to them with a slight smirk on his wrinkly face.

 **Line Break**

''A plan to recapture Trost District?!''

''You're kidding me! As if we have the technology to plug that hole in the gate.''

''What are the higher ups thinking? Isn't entering Trost District just suicide?''

''But all we can do is defend Wall Rose's gate since the hole can't be sealed…''

''Damn, are they that starved for glory?''

Lined up soldiers talked with each other when they heard that they will try to recapture Trost, almost all of them thought that this was suicide as they never have won against the Titan's since they came to be.

Hearing those rumors a short crop of spiky gray-colored hair and light brown eyed boy couldn't help, but to feel depressed.

''To be forced back into hell…No, I don't want to die! Let me see my family!''

The boy shouted grabbing his head.

''Hey, Daz! You're too loud!''

Marco said trying to calm Daz down so that the officers wouldn't hear them.

''You there, I heard that! Are you planning to abandon your duty?!''

Officer said as he stood in front of Daz.

''Yes, that's right! There's nothing to be gained from this mass suicide mission!''

Daz shouted with teary eyes while looking at the officer.

''How dare you make a mockery of mankind and order?! I'll have you know I have the authority to execute you on the spot!''

The officer said placing his hand on the hilt of his sword.

''Fine by me. That would be a hundred times better than getting devoured by a Titan!''

Daz said as he started to draw his sword too, maybe he should just end his life himself.

''Stop, Daz!''

Marco said grabbing the boy's hands.

''Get off! Don't touch me! I'm not going back there!''

Daz shouted trying to get out of Marco's grip.

Adlar watched as everyone started to panic. Some talking over themselves, some trying to run, while others are encouraging others to start making a scene or outright rebel.

Adlar watched everything with calm eyes. He understood where all of them are coming from. No one want's to die so that the higher-ups just could bask in glory, some of them still have families that they have to take care of.

If speaking honestly, Adlar himself wasn't sure of this plan. He doesn't think that the higher ups would want to waste manpower taking back Trost as there is still the Armored Titan threat. But seeing as Mikasa, Armin or Eren returned, he just guessed that either the higher-ups are fucking dumb, in which case he will grab Sasha and return to their village, or that the higher-ups want to use Eren's Titan to somehow seal the hole, which he isn't sure that Eren could do that…All in all, there's still lots of question marks left unanswered and the longer the higher-ups will wait, the higher are the chances of a rebellion starting and by the looks of it can blow any minute now as the officers are struggling to keep order in the ranks.

''Attention!''

Commander Pixis shouted to the distressed soldiers beneath him.

Instantly everyone looked towards him, satisfied that he got there attention Pixis continued.

''I will now elaborate on the plan to recapture Trost District! The objective of this plan is to seal the hole in the destroyed gate!''

Pixis shouted as the soldiers looked at him. How can they seal the gate? They didn't have that kind of technology to do it.

''I will now explain how we intend to seal the hole!''

Then Eren came in the view surprising everyone, especially the 104th Training Corp members.

''Belonging to the Training Corp, this is Eren Jaeger! He is the product of successful top-secret Titan transformation research. He is capable of generating a Titan's body and moving it according to his will! In his Titan form, he'll lift the large boulder in the vicinity of the front gate, carry it to the destroyed gate, and seal the gate! Your duty is…to protect him from other Titans until he's moved the boulder!''

A bit farther away Mikasa, Armin and two garrison representatives were looking at the map of Trost District.

''There's no need to fight the Titans?''

The male representative asked as he listened to Armin's plans.

''I-I'm sorry. It's not my place as a recruit to say anything.''

Armin said, not wanting his superiors to yell at him or something.

''Forget that. Continue explaining.''

The male said as Armin then continued.

''Right. Titans generally attack in response to larger groups of people, so if we could take advantage of that and act as a bait to group them close to the wall, I believe we could keep them away from Eren with minimal contact overall. Furthermore, the baited Titans can later be taken care of with cannons, preventing any unnecessary casualties. However, we can't just leave Eren unguarded, so I believe we should have a small, elite squad escort him. All that said, we cannot avoid fighting the Titans that enter through the hole. It'll be up to the abilities of the elite squad at that point.''

Armin finished as he looked at the map, still having double thoughts about all of this.

''Okay, understood. Let's replan using that as a basis.''

The male said nodding his head.

''But this plan assumes that Eren can reliably carry the boulder and seal the hole. I'm hesitant about carrying out the plan with that uncertainty in mind.''

Armin voiced his doubts. This plan solely revolves around Eren and his transformation and that's exactly what worries Armin, will Eren be able to transform?

''True, there's something to be said about putting soldiers at risk. When the foundation of a plan is anything but reliable. But Commander Pixis' reasoning is valid as well.''

The male said to Armin. He understood the boy as this plan is but a giant question mark.

''Right. We also need to worry about time. Even as we speak, the Titans continue to invade. As more make their way into the town, recapturing it will become impossible. Not to mention, the chance that Wall Rose is breached increases. And lastly…there's a limit to how long people can act with fear as their driving force.''

The female said. There was almost no time till people will start losing all hope and then all will be lost.

 **Line Break**

''Carry that large boulder? That's just… Has mankind finally taken control of the Titans?''

The soldiers said as the Pixis told them the plan.

''You're lying! I won't risk my life for a retarded reason like that! What do you think we are?! We're not disposable blades, you know!''

Daz shouted once again planting the seed of fear and uncertainty in all the soldiers.

Adlar really wanted to just knock out Daz. Seriously how can he be so negative? But then he remembered that only a few know that Eren can transform, but still, he wanted to knock that crying baby out.

Then he saw Sasha shaking beside him and he placed a hand on her shoulder which made her turn to him, he gave her a smile and nodded his head trying to say that everything will be fine. Adlar managed to calm Sasha down, well at least her shaking that is, he still saw that she was thinking about everything.

One after another the soldiers started to leave their ranks with officers trying to stop them but in vain.

''I hope you've said your prayers, traitors! I will hack you down where you stand!''

Felam shouted drawing his blades and going for the deserters.

''Heed my command! Those who desert us now will all be pardoned! Once a man surrenders to their fear of Titans, they are no longer fit for battle! Those who've experienced that fear are free to leave! Furthermore, those of you who want your parents, siblings, and loved ones to experience that fear for themselves may also leave!''

As Pixis said that all of the soldiers stopped and started to think. No! They don't want for their loved ones to experience this; there are their only treasures in this godforsaken world.

And then most of the soldiers turned back except a small few who went away.

Pixis looked as the soldiers got in line and continued once again.

''Let us think back to four years ago. Recall the plan to recapture Wall Maria. Though I presume you all know this without me having to say, the plan itself sounded glorious, but in essence, it was a way to rid ourselves of the unemployed that government was unable to support! The only reason why everyone maintained their silence was because we managed to survive within these confined walls thanks to their sacrifices! All of mankind bears that sin, including myself! Because the inhabitants of Wall Maria were few in number, the conflict did not escalate. But what about now?! If Wall Rose is breached, reducing the mouth to feed by fifth won't suffice! Not even half of the remaining population can be supported within only Wall Sina! Should mankind cease to exist, it would not be because we were all devoured by Titans! We humans would be our own end! We mustn't die within narrower walls. I implore you! Die where you stand!''

Eren watched Pixis. Now he doesn't know if he can carry the boulder with his Titan power. Still…He understands his role. He might be a fake, but even so, He has to make this succeed. He…has to become… everyone's hope.

 **Line Break**

The preparation for taking back Trost District are going smoothly, after Pixis speech everyone worked like one.

''It seems we're all here. You have just one mission. Act as Eren Jaeger's guards and eliminate any risks that present themselves along the way. It's the most dangerous, as well as most difficult, mission of this plan. It would be no exaggeration to say the fate of mankind rest on your shoulders.''

Pixis said as he eyed three soldiers in front of him. One was a man, Mitabi Jarnach, He had a short crop of brown hair and a very short beard and had light-colored tannish eyes. Another was a woman, Rico Brzenska, she was a rather short woman with a small but secure build. She has shaggy, cheek length, platinum blonde hair, and silver-colored eyes. She wears a small framed pair of glasses held on by bands placed around her head to keep them from falling off during combat. The last one was a man, Ian Dietrich, he was a tall man, with a fairly muscular build. He had gold eyes and straight, dark blond hair parted down the middle and tucked behind his ears, reaching the lower back of his neck.

''Commander, may I ask something?''

Rico asked.

''What is it?''

Pixis replied.

''Is the supposed ''human weapon'' truly capable of this?''

Rico asked.

''Stop it, Rico''

Ian said to her, trying to keep her in line.

She just turned to him.

''You're doubtful too, aren't you?''

She said and Ian had to agree, but at the same time he trusted Pixis judgment in this, plus if they will be able to recapture Trost it would be a glorious day for all of the mankind.

''Commander, this plan is dependent on a clearly vague factor, Eren Jaeger. If he's not capable, many soldiers will die meaninglessly.''

Mitabi voiced his thought to Pixis.

''How troubling. Are you all that fond of losing to the Titans?''

Pixis asked as he stroke his mustache. Then he stopped and turned the back to the three soldiers.

''I, for one, am not. I hate losing more than anything. But contrary to that, I've continuously lost all my life. I want to defeat the Titans. Win against those blockheads. No matter what it takes.''

Pixis continued as he walked a bit away from the soldiers.

''Th-The same goes for us.''

Rico answered to the commander in which Pixis smirked and turned to them.

''Then what choice do we have but to bet on him? That clearly vague factor you spoke of is our sole chance of defeating the Titans, after all.''

Pixis said and left those three to think, but then a soldier came in and informed Pixis that it's almost time for the plan to start. Pixis waited for this for so long now he will be the first man in history to win against Titans.

''Jan Dietrich, Rico Brzenska, Mitabi Jarnach. You've all proven to be elites amongst elites in the Garrison. I entrust mankind's future to you.''

Pixis said to the three and they immediately saluted to him.

''Jan, take charge of the squad. I leave field decisions to you.''

Pixis said as Jan was taken back as the commander seriously trusts him so much, that to give him charge over the squad?

''Are you sure?''

Jan asked still unsure if he was the right man for the job.

''No objections here.''

''Likewise.''

Jan's comrades said putting their trust in him, after all he has the best head out of three of them.

''But with my ability…''

''Don't worry. You know your liquor. You can distinguish the high-quality from the cheap. I leave it to you."

Jan said as Pixis cut him off, Jan was taken back by Pixis reasoning, but nonetheless agreed.

''Eren, I'm sorry. In the end, I made you bear all the responsibility. ''

Armin said as Eren watched Pixis talk to his soldiers.

''Remember what I said? You have the ability to seek out the right answers. I'll bet on that.''

Eren said as he turned to face his friend.

''Eren, I should come- ''

''Don't say you're coming with me. You were assigned to the luring unit, right?''

Eren cut off Mikasa off, which slightly threw her off.

''But… I can't leave you alone. If you're alone, you'll-''

''Cut it out already! I'm neither your little brother nor a kid! I've said this already!''

Once again Eren cut Mikasa off and denied her any form of comeback, in which Mikasa lowered her head in sadness, she really wanted to be with Eren to keep him safe.

''Ackerman. You'll be part of the elite squad guarding Jaeger.''

Jan said making Mikasa a little bit happy as she won't have to be separated from Eren.

''And we'll take Adlar Kuhn along us, we need both of your skills for this operation. Now let's go. Time to move out''

Jan said and begun running with Mikasa and Eren fallowing him.

 **Line break**

When an officer came to Adlar and said that he will be protecting Eren he was quite surprised that he was chosen for such a task, but nonetheless agreed and now currently he was waiting for Eren to come with the squad's leader.

Soon enough three figures came running to his location and he saw Eren, Mikasa and a man which he believed was the leader.

''Mikasa are you alright?''

Adlar said when she stopped in front of him.

''Yes, I'm alright.''

She answered without emotion, while deep inside she was kind of happy to see Adlar again.

''I'm glad. What about you Eren they didn't do anything to you?''

Adlar now asked Eren who was looking to the horizon.

''No, I'm okay, lots of thought on my mind, but okay.''

Eren said calmly.

''The mission is starting let's go.''

Jan said prompting his small squad to run.

''Eren, feeling okay?''

Mikasa asked as she ran alongside Eren.

''As I said to Adlar, I'm alright.''

He answered.

''Eren-''

''Mikasa stop, you're distracting him''

Adlar said running in between the two, seriously he hasn't seen her for an hour maybe and she's already going full ''Eren can't function without me'' mode. He gets that she is worried to lose him again, but at least be calm about this.

''But-''

'' .Sa''

Adlar said with a firm tone silencing Mikasa, in which Eren was surprised that Mikasa listened to Adlar, but was glad nonetheless that she stopped bombarding him with questions on his every move.

''That's enough, both of you! We're approaching the route to the boulder! From the looks of it, there are no Titans. Seems like everyone successfully lured them off.''

Jan said as he saw the giant boulder in his eyesight.

''Let me tell you something, Jaeger. In all likelihood, no small number of soldiers will lose their lives executing this plan. All for your sake. They're our fellow comrades, seniors, and juniors. Naturally, as soldiers, we're all prepared to die anytime. But you know, they're not ignorant pawns. They have names, families, and all the emotions associated with them. Alyosha, Dominic, Phine, Isabel, Ludwig, Martina, Guido, Hans…They're all humans with blood running through their veins. There are also some whom I've been with since Training Corps days. Today, many of them… will likely die for your sake. You have the responsibility to not let their sacrifices be wasted. No matter the odds. Carve that reality into your naïve heart. And fulfill your duty with your life.''

Rico said as she ran along Eren, she really wanted for him to understand his responsibilities for this mission.

''Ma'am''

Eren said and adopted a serious glare. He will do it. He will make sure they succeed!

Then they jumped from the wall and positioned themselves around Eren who went towards the boulder.

SHOOT

Rica grabbed a pistol and shot it into the air leaving a green smoke trail behind the shot, signaling everyone that they began their mission.

EXPLOSION

Eren bit his hand causing an explosion and blinding light around him.

CRASH

Then there was a loud crash as Eren landed and Adlar got on one of the roods looking at the rising smoke and praying that they will succeed.

ROAR

Soon enough with a mighty roar Eren's Titan form emerged from the smoke.

From a human's standpoint, it's unthinkable to carry a boulder of that size. But Mikasa was sure that Eren has a strong power that can guide them.

Then she watched at Eren's titan form as he stood still in front of the boulder then he slowly turned to her.

''Eren?''

She asked as his Titan's form neared her.

On the other roof noticing Eren's behavior Adlar quickly shot his hooks towards Mikasa.

PUNCH

Eren's Titan punched the place where Mikasa was.

The Titan slowly lifted his fist to see that Mikasa was gone. Then it turned his head towards the side as he saw Adlar holding Mikasa, so the Titan raised his other hand.

''Kuhn! Ackerman!''

Jan shouted to the two of them, with other soldiers watching everything with wide eyes.

PUNCH

The Titan once again brought down his fist now on two of them.

Adlar reacted quickly and jumped away with Mikasa in his hands.

''Mikasa are you alright?''

Adlar said as he met Mikasa's eyes

''Yes, thank you''

Mikasa said, but then she felt where Adlar's hand was and instantly spurted a blush.

''Adlar…could you…Move your hand away?''

Mikasa said, not knowing how to deal with this kind of situation at it was her first time when a boy placed a hand on this part of her body.

''Huh? Ohh…''

Adlar looked at his arm and saw that it was on her breast. He was stunned a couple of seconds, as he didn't even know when he placed it, maybe when they jumped from the Titan or something. Then noticing that his hand is still on her breast, he quickly brought the hand to his side and his face instantly went red as a potato.

''S-Sorry! It was an accident I didn't mean to do that!''

Adlar said as he helped Mikasa to stand up.

''I-It's alright.''

Mikasa said, both of them just stood there silently.

FLARE

Both of them then watched as Rico shoot a red flare into the sky, signaling that the mission has failed.

Mikasa watched the red flare go up and then looked at the Eren's Titan form.

''I need to talk to him.''

Mikasa said as she shoots her hooks towards Eren's Titan.

''Mikasa, wait!''

Adlar tried to stop her as Eren wasn't stable, but it fell on deaf ears, he was about to after Mikasa, but Jan then landed next to him.

''Kuhn! Change in objectives we will now try to defend Eren till extraction team comes!''

Jan said, to the recruit.

''Yes sir!''

Adlar said, at least they won't have to abandon Eren and he doubts that someone like Eren exists, a human who can turn into a Titan.

''Then watch after your girlfriend! We don't need any more casualties than necessary!''

Jan shouted as he relayed the orders and now was running back to his post, it was a shame that this plan hasn't worked. After all, it was obvious from the start that no secret weapon existed, but Eren was one of a kind and it would be a huge blow to humanity to lose someone like Eren.

''She's not my girlfriend.''

Adlar said with a blush and then he looked at his right palm and blushed even more. They were really soft…

 **Line Break**

''Red signal flare from the elite team confirmed. A serious problem has interfered with the blocking operation.''

An officer said standing near Pixis.

The soldiers watched at the red flare in the sky, they're hope crushed once again, so many of their comrades had died I vain! And they have risked their lives for nothing today.

Armin watched the flare too. Why? Why did it not succeed?

Then he bit his lower lip and ran to the location of the elite squad, he has to see for himself what went wrong.

''Commander Pixis, we should fall back to defend the gate. Do you approve?''

Officer asked. The mission failed so they have no reason to stay here, plus the armored Titan can show up any minute.

''No.''

Pixis denied the order, there is still hope and he can see that.

''Order the elite team to retreat.''

His aide said feeling the same as the officer.

''No need. Keep luring the Titans to the corner of the town. As for the elite team, they have the authority to act as they see fit. They aren't merely skilled soldiers. They are the elite among the elite that I entrusted with the future of mankind. Giving up so easily would be unforgivable. We cannot allow our comrades' deaths to be in vain. We must struggle to our very last breath.''

Pixis once again denied. They need to struggle as much as it can, they must accept finite disappointment, but never lose infinite hope, otherwise, everything they've done will be in vain and Pixis refuses to give up hope today, too much at stake if he has to bet it all on the green boy he will do it. Today they will make history and will win against the Titans!

 **Line Break**

Mikasa and Adlar stood on the rooftop looking at Eren. His face and both arms were steaming and didn't regenerate which was strange, really strange.

''Mikasa, that was stupid of you! He almost killed you with that punch, don't you care about yourself?''

Adlar asked. He almost felt into the despair as Eren's Titan almost killed Mikasa, but he guess it's good as now the Titan calmly was sitting on the ground next to the giant boulder, but it was still reckless from Mikasa nonetheless.

''I tried to talk to him.''

Mikasa answered. She thought that Eren would recognize her, but it was proven otherwise as he almost killed her thrice now.

''And look at where it got you?... Either way we have the order to defend Eren till extraction comes, so let's go.''

Adlar couldn't blame Mikasa for trying, but he was still mad at her, how she even came up with that idea after Eren has tried to kill her twice before she went to him. Seriously he has to somehow change Mikasa's way of thinking or it will be the death of him…

 **Line Break**

Armin ran as fast as he could thinking about Eren. Why Eren? What are you doing?

Soon enough he saw the Titan form of Eren and jumped to him.

CRASH

Armin looked up from the Eren's nape and saw Mikasa standing on top of another Titan.

''Mikasa! What happened to the plan? What's wrong with Eren?''

Armin shouted to Miksa gaining her attention, she was surprised that Armin was here.

CRASH

Soon enough a second Titan fell by the blade of Adlar.

''Armin it's dangerous! Get away from there! Eren has lost control of the Titan! We tried everything; Mikasa even tried talking to it! There's no use in anyone else trying either!''

''Yes, Armin, now get away from him!''

Adlar said and Mikasa agreed with him on this one it was too dangerous for Armin to be near Armin, any second Eren can go berserk and kill Armi which none of the two wanted.

''And the plan?''

Armin asked still standing on Eren.

''It failed. We can't leave Eren behind, so everyone's fighting! But with this many Titans, we're bound to get wiped out!''

Mikasa said their dreadful situation in which Armin gritted his teeth at the ongoing situation and drew his blade and went on Eren's nape.

''From the back of the head to the nape of the neck…One meter vertically. Ten centimeters horizontally.''

Armin said to himself quickly forming a plan on his mind.

''Armin?!''

Both Mikasa and Adlar shouted at the blonde boy.

''I'll get Eren out of here! Mikasa! Adlar! Protect us from the Titans!''

Armin shouted surprising the two as the watched Armin calmly shoot to hooks on each shoulder-blade respectfully.

''Eren came out of the Titan's weak point before. This has to be related to the mystery of the Titan's true nature. It'll be fine. As long as I avoid the middle, it won't be fatal. It's just going to hurt a bit!''

THRUST

Armin shouted as he thrusted his blade into the nape of the Titan.

ROAR

Eren's Titan reacted as the blade pierced Eren's human body within of it and started to trash around with Armin still on its back.

''Armin!''

''Armin, don't be a fool!''

Adlar and Mikasa shouted, scared for the life of Armin as he still held a strong grip on the blade.

''Mikasa! Adlar! Right now, do what you can! If you both go, there are lives you can save! Leave Eren to me and get going!''

Armin shouted to both of them with Mikasa still staring at him and Adlar coming near Mikasa.

''Mikasa, I don't like this as much as you, but let's trust Armin on this, now let's go, Mikasa!''

Adlar said as he put a comforting hand on Mikasa's shoulder.

Mikasa looked at Adlar and then to Armin, with a nervous breath she agreed with Adlar and Armin. She will trust Armin with Eren.

''Yes.''

Mikasa said and then both her and Adlar ran away to help the other's and to kill every Titan on sight.

Watched both of them disappear Armin directed his attention to Eren.

''Eren, can you hear me?! Get a grip, man! If you don't come out of there, we're all dead! Don't let a mere Titan control you! Hurry up and get out of that lump of flesh!''

Armin shouted to Eren.

Inside of the Titan Eren herd every word of Armin. Get out of here? Why? He's so sleepy…

''Eren! Come out! Hurry! Eren! Eren! What happened to avenging your mother?! Weren't you going to exterminate all the Titans?! Don't you hate those bastards for killing your mom?!''

Armin shouted as he punched Eren's back, trying to snap Eren out of it.

''What are you saying, Armin? My mom's right here.''

Eren asked within his mindscape as he watched his mom and a younger Mikasa clean the dishes.

''Eren! Wake up, please! Eren! I know you're in there, Eren! If you stay here, we'll be killed by the Titans! Everything will end right here!''

Eren watched in his mindscape as young looking Armin banged on his window.

''I told you, you're making no sense, Armin. Why should I go outside? That's right. Why should I…''

Eren said as he watched his family.

''Join the Scout Regiment…''

Eren said as he watched his mother smile at him.

''Eren! Eren! Weren't we going to explore the outside world? Far, far beyond these walls… To the burning water and the land of ice. To the snowfields of sand. To that world, my parents were always hoping to see…I thought you'd forgotten about it, but you'd just stopped bringing it up because you didn't want me to join the Scout Regiment.''

Armin calmly said behind the window.

''The outside world…''

Eren said standing up with wide eyes, he remembers that.

''Eren, answer me! Even though you knew hell was raging outside the walls…Even though we might end up dying horrible deaths like my parents… Why did you want to see the outside world?''

Armin asked Eren.

Eren watched his family his father, mother, and Mikasa all looking at him with smiles.

''Why, you ask? Isn't it obvious? Because I was born to this world!''

FLAME

Eren shouted looking at Armin when everything around him was consumed by a raging flame of burning hot red fire.

ROAR

Eren Titan roared with Armin landing on one of the roofs. He was happy seeing that Eren finally regained control.

 **Line Break**

''This is bad…There's no end to them.''

Adlar said as he let out shaky breaths. He was fighting Titan's left and right without stopping and this nonstop fighting was taking a toll on his body, he doesn't have much time until his leg will give up on him.

''Report!''

He heard Jan's voice.

''Five Titans coming through the gate.''

A soldier said. In which Adlar cursed, they're too much of them, like they are drawn here by something, and looking at his squad he can tell by just looking at them that they too don't have much time left until everyone will tire out, they already lost many soldiers from their squad already do to fatigue.

STOMP STOMP

Stomping was heard and Adlar turned to see around. He prayed that it wouldn't be Armored or Colossal Titan, they will be wiped out immediately if that's the case.

Then they saw a giant boulder moving with steam going up from its sides.

''Mikasa that's-''

''Eren!''

Mikasa shouted over Adlar as they finally saw Eren's Titan carrying the giant boulder.

''Mikasa! Adlar!''

Both of them turned to the side seeing Armin flying to them.

''Eren won! He's trying to do his job now! If he can just make it to the gate, we win!''

Everyone was surprised that Eren regained control and seizing to opportunity Jan shouted.

''Listen well! We must defend Eren until he reaches the gate, even if it costs us our lives! Don't let any Titan's get near him!''

Jan shouted inspiring everyone to give their all in this last struggle.

''You three, go to Eren! This is an order! Got it?''

Jan said to the three teens.

''Yes sir!''

Three of them shouted and with a nod, Jan took off.

''Mitabi squad?! What are they-?!''

Jan said stopping his run as he watched three figures run after the Titans.

''The Titan's aren't paying us any attention! We've gotta get close enough that they can't ignore us!''

Mitabi shouted to his squad as everyone started shouting at Titans trying to get their attention.

And soon enough the Titan's turned to the small squad and they took off the other way, separating two Titans from going after Eren.

''No way! Staying on the ground is suicide! Without horses or buildings, we can't fight!''

Armin said as everyone watched the brave squad run on their legs from the Titan's chasing them.

''No… It's the only way we've got left. Everyone follow their lead!''

Jan said and jumped from the building.

''Mikasa, Armin, We need to go too.''

Adlar said drawing a new pair of swords. They superiors are sacrificing everything, so he would too. Eren needs to seal the hole and Adlar will make it happen even if it kills him.

''Yes.''

Both of them replied and all three of them ran to Eren.

The soldiers quickly and effectively have drawn the Titan's to them, some even leaving their lives at the Titans mercy so that Eren could seal the damn hole.

Adlar watched the slaughter as more and more soldiers died, Mitabi squad was wiped out, Jan was eaten by a Titan, so much death that it was making him sick, but he gripped his swords tighter and ran ahead, all of their superiors were giving their lives for humanity and he will make it happen so that they wouldn't die in vain.

''Watch out! Titans!''

Armin shouted pointing at the group of three Titan's nearing Eren and them.

''Mikasa!''

Adlar shouted and Mikasa nodded and both of them sprung forward.

Adlar shoots his hooks to the Titan's head, with the said Titan not even reacting until he got close enough and the Titan swung it's giant arm at Adlar which he dodged and jumped on top of the Titan's Arm and started running on it. Noticing that the Titan then swung it's other arm, which Adlar dodged once again by jumping high, then he quickly shoots his hooks towards the head of the Titan.

SLICE

He jumped from the head of the Titan slicing it's nape, killing the Titan on the spot.

As he jumped away from the Titan he was surprised by the sight of the other two Titans killed and Mikasa standing on one of the Titans' head.

Mikasa swept her hair from her eyes and noticed Adalr staring at her surprisingly she then smiled at Adlar, which surprised him even more, with that pure smile, it was a beautiful smile and Adlar smiled back, both of them now watching Eren move to the broken gate.

''Go, Eren!''

Armin shouted.

ROAR

SLAM

And with a mighty roar, Eren slammed the boulder right into the hole sealing it.

Everyone looked at the boulder. They couldn't believe they did it. Armin was crying, Rico got on her knees.

''Everybody… didn't die in vain.''

Rico said as she cried up and picked up her flare gun.

FLARE

Rico shot a yellow color into the air, she didn't believe that this color would have such a deep meaning.

''Today, for the first time, mankind triumphed over the Titans.''

 **Line Break**

''Yellow signal flare confirmed! The operation was a success!''

Pixis aide said as all of them watched the yellow smoke go up in the air. Today was a truly magnificent day.

''Send in reinforcements now! Rescue the elite troops!''

Pixis shouted and everyone started moving to bring back the heroes of mankind home.

 **Line Break**

''The remaining Titans are coming! We have to climb the Wall!''

Rico shouted to all surviving members.

''I'll withdraw as soon as we've recovered Eren!''

Mikasa said running to the steaming Titan form of Eren which stood still and on his knees.

''Armin! How's Eren?!''

Mikasa shouted to the boy who was now getting Eren out of the Titan's body with the help of Adlar.

''He's feverish from the unbelievable heat in here! We need to get him over the Wall right away!''

Armin said as he tried to take Eren out of the Titan, but some kind of muscle around Eren's hands and legs denied him that.

''Armin I've got this!''

Adlar said as he draws his blades and cuts the muscles off of Eren freeing the boy in the process.

But what they didn't see is that two Titan's got close to them until they were close.

SLICE

SLICE

The two Titans were quickly taken care off by some kind of figure.

''Everyone…''

''That's…''

''The wings… of freedom!''

Mikasa, Adlar, and Eren said as they watched as the figure landed on the Titan with its cape turned to them and the Scout Regiment's symbol proudly flickering from the wind.

''Hey, you kids…What's the situation here?''

Said the figure turning to them. The said figure was a short man with straight black hair styled in an undercut, as well as narrow, intimidating dull blue eyes with dark circles under them and he was humanity's strongest soldier. Levi Ackerman.

 **Line Break**

After everything, the Scout Regiment and Garrison's engineers came rushing in, and Wall Rose was freed once again of the Titan threat. It took an entire day to eliminate all the Titans trapped inside Trost. During that time, the fixed artillery was constantly spitting fire. While the high-explosive shells eliminated most of the Titans, the Scout Regiment mopped up the leftovers. They even successfully captured a 4-meterTitan and a 7-meter Titan. However, 207 soldiers were dead or missing in action, and 897 were wounded in battle. Though it was mankind's first victory against the Titans, far too many lives were paid in exchange.

On the second day, The Garrison and Cadet Corps work to gather the bodies of fallen soldiers in the district to prevent a secondhand disaster epidemic. Jean Kirschtein finds Marco Bott's corpse. The cadets for the first time in their life saw what happens after Titans and got a good taste of their reality.

On day three, Eren awakens from his coma in a prison cell. Erwin Smith and Levi tell Eren of what transpired after the struggle for Trost and said that he will be trialed by the military tribunal. Erwin has asked for Eren to place trust on them which Eren agreed.

On day five, Eren is held on trial before a military tribunal judged by Premier Dhalis Zachary. After the show of Levi beating Eren to a bloody pulp, Eren is eventually given over to the custody of the Scout Regiment.

On day six, Eren joins the Scout Regiment under the supervision of the Special Operations Squad, with whom he would later test his Titan abilities over the next month. Hange Zoë tells Eren of her experiments with Sawney and Beane the two Titans that they have managed to capture on day one.

On day seven, someone kills Sawney and Beane, but the culprit wasn't found. And now the 104th Cadet Corp was finally allowed to choose their regiment.

It was a peaceful night, the moon shined brightly over the horizon and all of the Recruits were waiting for the commanders of each regiment to show up.

Soon enough a tall man with blond hair and icy blue eyes went on the stage in front of the recruits. The man was Erwin Smith the Commander of the Scouts Regiment.

''I'm Erwin Smith, the Commander of the Scouts Regiment. Today, you'll decide where you'll enlist. And to be blunt, I'm here to recruit soldiers for the Scouts Regiment. I'm sure the latest Titan attack has made you fear the Titans and recognize the limits of your strength. However, through the battle, mankind has made unprecedented progress in its struggle. The key was Eren Jaeger. His willingness to risk his life for mankind signifies his unquestionable allegiance to us. Furthermore, not only did he allow us to stop the Titans, but he also provided us with a way to unveil the Titans' mystery!''

Erwin said eyeing the Recruits who were really surprised in his declaration.

''In the basement of his home in Shiganshina District lies the secret of the Titans, unknown even to him. If we can just reach that basement, we might find a clue that will aid us in overthrowing the Titans' century-long rule!''

That statement even surprised more Recruits and Adlar just sweat dropped that the commander of Scouts Regiment was saying things like that, like that basement of some kid was like a secret oasis, but he was still surprised that he was telling so much information to them.

''We aim to reach that basement in Shiganshina District. But to that end, the recapture of Wall Maria is crucial. In other words, our goal hasn't changed.''

Erwin said as a young looking girl with had light-ginger hair and amber-colored eyes came out and following her was a tall and well-built man. The bangs of his blond hair were parted down the middle, and he had a dark mustache and beard and light blue eyes.

Both of them then rolled out a map of the Three walls with an 'X' placed on what would be Trost District and arrow drawn from east.

''But now that Trost district's gate is unusable, we'll have to go around from Karanese District in the east. The military route we spent four years to prepare has been rendered useless. During those four years, we lost more than sixty percent of our men. Sixty percent in four years…It's an absurd figure. Those of you who join us will participate in an expedition a month from now in which the predicted mortality rate is thirty percent. Most of you will likely die in four years. However, if you manage to survive, you'll be an elite soldier who can overcome all odds.''

Then Erwin stopped speaking looking at their reactions and seeing a few with fire in their hearts and he smiled at that but didn't show it.

''If you are still willing to endure your lives with us, remain here. Please, ask yourselves. Are you capable of offering your lives for mankind?! That is all. Those of you who wish to enlist elsewhere may leave.''

Erwin finished and waited patiently.

Soon enough the Recruits were leaving one by one.

Adlar watched them go. He understood that they are leaving so they won't face the struggles ahead, his logical side was telling him to go too, but he stood his ground, all those days spent training with uncle Raimund, all those sleepless nights waiting for his parents to come back… No, he will stay here and fight! Even if it means that he will die the following month he will know that he has died for the cause, he will revenge his parents! He will protect those dear to him! He will leave his footnote in history!

Soon enough just a couple of Recruits left standing and Erwin eyed them, his icy blue eyes piercing their soul.

''Could you… die if given the order to?''

Erwin asked.

''We don't want to die!''

Erwin heard that and smiled, now letting it show.

''I see. I like your expressions. Now then, I accept all of you that remain as new Scouts Regiment soldiers! This will be a true salute! Offer your lives!''

Erwin said placing his left hand on his heart and his right behind his back and the standing Recruits, now proud soldiers of Scouts Regiment copied his move.

''Sir!''

Everyone shouted.

''You have all done well to suppress your fear. Every one of you is a brave soldier. You have my deepest respect.''

Erwin said

And so

Adlar Kuhn

Mikasa Ackerman

Armin Arlert

Jean Kirstchtein

Christa Lenz

Ymir

Bertholdt Hoover

Reiner Braun

Sasha Braus

Conny Springer

And other few have become the berries of the wing of freedom and the soldiers of Scouts Regiment

 **A/N: And that's it folks! The Trost arc is over and so another soon will take its place.**

 **First of all I want you to give a round of applause for my Beta saintlygrim , who helped me to give you this chapter.**

 **Secondly, the next chapter will be finished at the end of November or early December, plus when Christmas holydays comes I will go full throttle to catch up with Season 3 and hopefully I will able to do it till Season 3 part 2 comes out.**

 **P.S: I'm kinda in One piece now, fucking hell the sinking of Going Merry actually made me shed a tear.**

 **P.S.S: Vivi(Post-time skip),Nico Robin(Post-time skip),Vinsmoke Reiju, Boa Hancock are my fav characters maybe I will write a fanfic with them who knows.**

 **And lastly I will take a look at your reviews, because I feel like so**

JokerAka (Aug 26)

I like Adlar so far but please don't make him a titan and become another Eren useless wannabee i think its cooler for him to remain human and good luck.

 **Yeah he will remain human and thank you**

UmbreallaOperative (Aug 26)

At least you have a good mindset for developing an actual relationship between the two.

 **I just kinda hate those stories were they after one event are like Romeo and Juliet so I will actually take my time to build the relationship, well at least I will try**

Muscular Custode (Aug 26)

Much I love the fight between Aldar and Mikasa, the words are just a bit too clustered among each other making a bit hard to read.

 **I glad that you enjoyed that scene and thank you for pointing out a problem!**

Guest (Aug 30)

I'm liking the story so far. Keep it up.

 **Glad you enjoy this little crappy story of mine**

TheGarci (Sep 2)

First, I apologize for my english

Second,your history is interesting for me and I hope that you continue it and don't abandon it.

Third,Levi is the only one that can overcome Mikasa,nobody else (just kidding)

 **I don't think that I will drop this story as I enjoy writing it and Levi would beat Adlar's ass so hard and Adlar is equal to Mikasa, maybe a bit stronger, you know being male and all.**

TheGarci (Sep 30)

I'm glad that you continue this,i thought you abandoned it but when I read it,I understand why did you take so long to update it,since the chapter is long

I think if you change the style of the chapters(I mean,somes chapters are of action,other not...)it could be very good

 **I will not drop this story so easy and why I take long is not that my chapters are long ,but I'm lazy in general and life kinda gets in a way.**

UnbrellaOperative(Sep 30)

"Then Adlar placed a hand on Erens arm and "Lovered" it from Jean." I know it was a grammar mistake, but that cracked me LOL!

 **Well I suck at English so that's expected of me :D But now I have saintlygrim by my side, so such things can be avoided in the future.**

TheGarci(Oct 15)

Amazing, It's all that I can say. The moment when Adlar protect Mikasa is perfect. I like how do you change the scenarios. I'm really enjoying this story, I wonder how it will continue. Surely the wait will be worth it. Keep working like this.

 **Well I just alter some scenarios a bit, but I try to keep it with the actual plot of Aot and Thank you for your kind words people like you is what drives my further.**

TheImpla97(Oct 24)

I've never really been too much for the idea of romance in attack on Titan but I've got to say that you story is definitely very interesting. I can't wait to see more in the future

 **I glad that you find this story interesting and it pleases me to see people enjoying it!**

 **Bye-Bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

The first days at the Scouts were quite different than what Adlar expected; instead of training to fight Titans for the upcoming expedition they were studying.

The studies included learning flares and what their colors meant:

Red - Titan spotted.

Black - Abnormal Titan spotted.

Purple - An emergency of some kind. (someone is grabbed, etc.)

Blue - An order to retreat.

Green - Change direction of the formation: Fired by the commander in one direction to indicate a change in the direction, and then repeated by the relay soldiers.

Yellow - This lets everyone know that the mission has been terminated, be it successfully or failed.

Acoustic - Special shell that emits a high-pitched noise and it meant nothing it was more of a distraction than a message.

And lastly he studied the new 'Long-Range Scouting Formation' developed by Commander Erwin Smith; the key to this formation is Titan avoidance. Because the Scout Regiment cannot afford to fight every Titan out in the open, the entire Legion is spread out over a large area, maximizing visibility. Upon encountering a Titan, a red flare indicates the danger and all soldiers who see the flare, fire a red flare of their own, allowing the Commander to quickly be alerted to the Titan's presence. He will then fire a green flare in the desired direction to avoid this Titan with all members firing a green flare as well to allow the information to spread quickly.

However, there are occasionally Abnormal Titans that will break it apart by ignoring Scouts on the perimeter and instead, attack the middle of the formation. In this case, a black flare indicates the danger and the Titan is disposed of as quickly as possible.

The entire formation is in the rough shape of a semicircle, and is composed of the following sections:

Forward Scouts – The most reliable soldiers, they are spread out along the front rank of the entire formation. They are the members of the Legion who come into contact with the Titans more frequently, alerting the rest of the formation to the presence of Titans using red smoke rounds.

Scout support teams - They are one position deeper into the formation than the forward Scouts, whom they help in combat if need be.

Command - The Commander of the Scout Regiment is at the front of the formation, right behind the frontal Scout teams. It's his job to judge the situation of the expedition, taking into account the flares fired by the rest of the formation and firing green signal flares to inform the Legion of new trajectories. The Commander is accompanied by a small number of men whose job it is to relay verbal messages to the rest of the formation.

Relay teams - Comprised chiefly of new recruits, it is their job to fire smoke rounds bidirectionally: both to inform Command of Titan sightings (red and black flares) and to inform the rest of the formation about a change of course (green flares). All the members of the 104th Cadet Corps who chose to join the Scout Regiment were part of the relay teams. It is a relatively well-protected area of the formation (after all, here are the most inexperienced soldiers), as it is not directly in contact with oncoming Titans and it is difficult to stray from the formation from this position. The relay teams also ride along the spare horses.

Cart guard teams - They are between the relay teams and the carts, and it is their job to protect said carts.

Carts - This unit is comprised of wooden carts with a special suspension system, each pulled by two horses and manned by two soldiers. Their job is to carry the supplies necessary for the expedition (food, gas, medical supplies, extra ODM gear, etc.). They are very vulnerable to Titan attacks, so they are in the deepest place in the formation, riding single-file behind the Command team.

Standby - This group is in the most protected part of the formation: the center-rear, behind the cart line. This position will be occupied by Squad Levi with Eren (Much to Adlar's surprise) during the 57th expedition.

Rearguard - These are the soldiers who ride at the very back of the formation, protecting it from Titan pursuit. It is a job which conceivably entails some risk, as it is possible to fall behind the rest of the formation.

This formation has lowered the Scout Regiment's losses by 30%. However, it can be rendered ineffective by bad weather, especially rain, when flares will become useless. This combined with the drop in visibility from said rain or fog will reduce the ability of the formation to remain in communication and spot Titans.

For Adlar it was kind of like back to recruit training with all the new information they have got here, but nonetheless, he learned all of it by heart as it will be crucial in the upcoming expedition.

Adlar really liked here at the scouts, all of them were really friendly and honest to each other like one big family, whether at their headquarters or in battle, members of the Scout Regiment have no one to depend on but each other. This has built a strong atmosphere of trust in the Scout Regiment, and a general no-nonsense form of honesty among its personnel. Scout Regiment members tell and expect to be told of the truth, no matter how good or bad it might be and Adlar really looked up to them, the Scout Regiment was his new home.

 **Line Break**

''Private Adlar Kuhn''

A voice said stopping Adlar in his track.

Adlar turned around to see a man of average height and build. He had a welcoming face with a thin mustache and stubble around his jawline. He was team leader Dieter Ness. He was notable for the white bandanna that he wore around his head, which concealed his bald spot, but showed light brown hair along the sides and back. And one legend has it that he was never seen without the standard Scout Regiment uniform.

''Team Leader Ness''

Adlar said with a salute to his superior. Ness was a serious leader who never took his job lightly. At the same time, he truly cared for the new recruits and wanted to make their first expedition as easy as possible for them and Adlar respected the man for all of his work for him and his friends.

''At ease and you can call me Dieter or Ness we are comrades now after all.''

The man said slightly smiling at Adlar.

''Yes sir. If I may ask what do you need of me?''

Adlar asked, he didn't think he was in trouble and he didn't do anything, maybe they want his help with something?

''Oh yes…This''

Dieter said to Adlar while pulling out a piece of paper that was laying in the inside pockets of his uniform.

''So have you anything planned anything today?''

Dieter said waving a piece of paper.

''Well I was just about to go to feed Bucephalus, did something happen?''

Adlar asked, his horse Bucephalus was a black horse and apparently the horse served Adlar's mom, the current age of Bucephalus was 17 years and no one after his mom rode it, because the horse doesn't actually like people and Adlar was the first to actually approach it in year, well it didn't end really well…

''Ah you are truly her son, hahaha, I'm still amazed that you actually managed to ride it. Bucephalus is a good horse, take care of it.''

Dieter laughed, no one dared to even approach the horse after his owner died, that was until Adlar came and being Marelda's son helped him approach the horse, well at least that's what the guys here say.

''Yeah, if you exclude the beating I got from it and how many times I've fallen off of him then yeah it's a good horse.''

Adlar joked. His sides still hurt, but Dieter was correct, Adlar couldn't even hope for a better horse, even if it was on the older side it still had more spark than some younger horses.

''Haha, well, either way, we are getting off track here, the reason I stopped you is that I need you to go to the town and grab somethings for the expedition tomorrow.''

Dieter said giving the piece of paper to Adlar.

''Oh and being the good superior I have arranged a date for you with Mikasa''

Dieter said.

''Oh okay…Wait did you just say Mikasa?!''

Adlar said looking at his superior, why would he send Mikasa with him? Not that he was against it or anything… Wait did he say a date?

''Don't worry and take this.''

Dieter said while giving Adlar a pouch full of coins.

''Treat her well.''

Dieter said as he gave thumbs up to Adlar and walked away laughing and saying things about 'young love'.

Adlar watched his superior go; to think that he will go on a date with Mikasa… Wait is it a date? They are just going shopping for tomorrow right?

Adlar looked at the pouch full of coins that Dieter gave him.

''I need a shower''

He said as he went to get ready.

 **Line Break**

So here is Adlar standing, dressed in a white T-shirt with a black jacket and black pants, he waiting for Mikasa and a carriage to pick them up.

''Sorry I'm late.''

Adlar heard a voice, that he knew really well it was Mikasa, when he turned around he saw her dressed in a white long sleeved shirt with her favorite red scarf going around her neck and a red long skirt that reached below her knees, she looked beautiful even if she wore casual clothes.

''Don't worry I just got here myself.''

Adlar said, but this was a lie as he came about 15 minutes early, because he was so nervous, going out with Mikasa, heck this was his first time going out with a girl in general, plus this was his first date, even though he spent 30 minutes convincing himself that this wasn't a date.

Then a silence came between them, for them, it was the first time going out with an opposite sex, none of them had any ideas what to do now.

''Those clothes suit you, I think you look beautiful in them.''

Adlar said, with Mikasa burring her face into her scarf to hide her blushing and Adlar himself turned away with a blush saying that.

''T-Thank you.''

Mikasa said quietly behind her scarf, her heart was pounding hard and the compliment, no one ever complimented her for being beautiful it made Mikasa feel…happy.

Before the awkward silence could settle in the carriage came and picked them up.

When they arrived into town the first thing they went to do was place the order given by Squad leader Dieter, the shop owner was really surprised how much rope the scouts needed and said it will be done by tomorrow.

When they left the shop they were faced with a question: What now? As the carriage guy will pick them up after 4hours, because he has ''things to do''

''So…Wanna go walk around town?"

Adlar asked in which Mikasa nodded.

The walk around town was fun for both of them, they went into different shops buying different things like sweets, some clothes and Adlar bought a bottle of sake for Dieter to thank him for all that he did for them.

Now both of them were in a small family restaurant eating with Adlar ordering steak with mashed potatoes and Mikasa ordering the same, even if the meat costed a fortune after the fall of wall Maria, both of them couldn't resist the charm of meat, though Mikasa was kinda against it as Adlar was paying and didn't want him to spend his money on her, but after Adlar convinced her that this is fine she went along with it after all who could say no to meat?

''Mikasa, I have been meaning to ask you, how did you get that scarf that you always wear?''

Adlar asked, he was sure that it was a gift from someone dear to her.

Mikasa looked at the scarf and the memories it contained.

''It was given to me by Eren after he saved me''

Mikasa answered, yes, this scarf was given to her during that day, when her parents died by the hand of killers.

Adlar already got the gist of this, so Eren saved her from something and she lived with him ever since, so that means that...

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked.''

Adlar said, so that means that her parents have died and she probably saw everything… Adlar knew that she has lost something like him, but he didn't know what until now…

''It's alright, what about your parents? I heard some scouts say that you are ''his/her son'', but you look quite sad afterward.''

Mikasa asked, she noticed that when someone mentioned Adlar's parents he would reply, but would put on a fake smile then.

''They died, killed by Titans in the expedition to reclaim Wall Maria.''

Adlar replied, he had it the easiest between the two as he didn't have to see how his parents died, unlike Mikasa.

''Sorry.''

Mikasa said, now was her turn to apologize, but still she was surprised how much alike both of them were.

''Don't worry, you didn't know.''

Adlar replied and both of them continued to eat in silence, with each blaming themselves for asking a question like this.

Both of them returned to HQ afterward.

''Thank you, Adlar for today and I'm sorry for asking those questions.''

Mikasa said as they disembarked the carriage.

''Don't worry, we both just re-opened some old wounds, either way, thank you too, It was really fun to spend time with you, let's survive tomorrow and get on another date next time''

Adlar said with a smile, but then he realized what the said and got red as a tomato with Mikasa doing the same.

''I'm mean…ummm…''

Adlar tried to find some way to correct himself.

''I'd like that.''

Mikasa said and both of them looked at each other with small blushes still on their faces.

''Then see you tomorrow, Mikasa''

Adlar said with a smile.

''Yes, goodbye, Adlar.''

She gave him a smile too and both of them went to their respective dorms.

Adlar stopped and looked at Mikasa as she walked to her dorm. That smile of hers was beautiful and he made a promise to cherish that sweet smile of hers.

 **Line Break**

''We've lured all nearby Titans! Thirty seconds until the gate is open!''

Shouted a scout.

All of the members of Scout Regiment were near the gates patiently waiting for the 57th expedition to begin.

''It's time! In mere moments, mankind will advance once again. Show us what are you made of!''

An officer said encouraging all the scouts.

''Forward!''

Erwin Smith the commander of Scouts Regiment shouted spurring his horse and marking the beginning of the 57th expedition.

 **Line Break**

The 57th expedition members were currently riding through town, the town itself was in bad condition, the building ruined with holes in them, windows broken and grass and plants growing everywhere.

''10-meter class approaching from the left! I'd love to find out what it's got inside its stomach! But let's leave it to the cover team!''

Hange said as she watched two members of the cover team fighting the Titan with their first strike missing its vital point.

Sasha watched as the Titan tried to catch the members of the cover team and squalled a bit with all the debris flying at her.

''Focus! Leave it to the cover team!''

Officer said as he grabbed Sasha's head and pointed it forwards, they need to get quickly out of town and get into their long-range scouting formation otherwise they will be decimated.

''Into long-range scouting formation!''

Erwin shouted and all the soldier began splitting and going into their positions.

Armin was a bit anxious riding in the open plains looking for anything out of place.

''It's fine. Clam down.''

Armin said trying to calm himself.

SHOOT

Armin the watched as a red smoke signal went up to his right to signal that the Titan has been sighted.

And quickly grabbing his own flare gun he shoots the red signal himself.

Soon enough a green signal is shoot directing into North-East direction and the entire column changed its direction.

Adlar changed his direction as he saw the green signal going up, he was getting anxious.

SHOOT

A black flame went up on his right and soon he saw a Titan running at him with a couple of soldiers behind him.

Adlar quickly shoots his black flame in the air and urged Bucephalus to go faster.

He watched as one of the scouts jumped from his horse and shoots his hooks towards ankles of the Titan cutting them thus prompting the Titan to fall and then the next scout quickly jumped from his horse and sliced the nape killing it effectively, the teamwork displayed amazed Adlar, this is what it means to be a Scout.

''HAVING A GREAT TIME KID!?''

A scout shouted at Adlar in which Adlar gave a thumbs up, Scouts were the humanity's best soldiers, but at the same time, some of them were weird…

In his position, Armin watched as a Titan came running at him and his seniors who just killed an abnormal.

''Another one? What are the scouts doing on the side? If it ignored them and came this way, that means it's an abnormal as well.''

Dieter as he watched the Titan run to them.

''Let's do it again, Shis!''

He said to his partner and drew his swords.

''Tow in a row…We're unlucky, not to mention that this one looks like 14-meter class. This will tough.''

And when he was finished the Titan was so close to them that they had to evade its legs so that they won't get squashed.

SHOOT

Armin shot the black flare.

''What the hell? It's so fast!''

Armin said as he watched the Titan run.

''Don't let it get into Arlert's path, Shis!''

Dieter shouted as he jumped from his horse and both of them shot towards the nape of the Titan.

When Shis got close the Titan swapped him without even looking killing Shis instantly, then the Titan grabbed Dieter's wire and smashed him to the ground.

Armin watched as the titan ran towards him.

No…It's different…It's not just any abnormal. It's intelligent! It's the same as the Colossal, the Armored, and Eren… It's a human in a Titan's body! But who? Why? What Armin should do now? He's gonna get killed!

''You get away! Run!''

Armin shouted as he released the spare horse, but it was too late as the Titan was over Armin already. What does it…No, what do they… want?!

STOMP

Then the Titan laced his foot in front of Armin and making Armin fly from his horse.

The Titan stopped and picked Armin up by his hood, Armin watched as the blue eyes of the Titan stared at him.

The Titan released Armin and resumed his run towards the center.

''It won't kill me? What just happened? It pulled back my hood and… and checked my face.''

Armin said as he placed a hand on his face, this was the scariest experience for him, when the Titan starred at him.

''Armin!''

Shouted Reiner as he stopped next to the fallen blonde.

''Reiner?''

Armin said as he watched his comrade stop next to him.

''Can you stand? Or rather, don't forget you can't survive without a horse out here! Hurry!''

Rainer said as he tossed the reigns of the spare horse to Armin.

''I saw the signal for an abnormal. Is that it, with the nice ass?''

Rainer said as he watched the female Titan run its ass shaking in the process.

''It's not an abnormal. It's a human in a Titan's body.''

Armin replied as he lightly cringed at Reiner's word, who even finds a Titan attractive?

''What?''

Reiner said as he wasn't sure that this was it.

''Wait! We've got to fire the flare! Hurry! I must signal them about the emergency!''

Armin said as he tried to find the yellow signal in his bag.

SHOOT

''Wait. Jean did it.''

Reiner said as they watched Jean ride to them with yellow signal behind him.

SHOOT

Then a couple of yellow flames went up in the air.

''From the right wing? They had so many losses they can't go on?''

Reiner questioned.

''It seems some of the scouts on the right wing got wiped out. The Titans attacked all at once. I don't know the details, but a bunch of really fast ones popped up. They're doing what they can to hold them back, but they can't scout anymore. There are huge losses. They might've been annihilated!''

Jean answered; the further they go from the wall the more of them they encounter, the operation already seemed to fail.

''It came from that way too. Could it be that it leads the Titans?''

Armin said, it all makes sense if you think about it, everything started as the Female Titan appeared.

''That thing? What's a Titan doing here? Is it an abnormal?''

Jean asked as he just now noticed the Titan running in front of them.

''No, it's different. It's a human in a Titan's body. A human who can do the same as Eren.''

Armin answered to Jean, this expedition just got harder for them.

''Why do you think so?''

Reiner asked as an abnormal could be easily mistaken for something like that and all of the Titan's showing up could be just a coincidence.

''The Titans only eat humans. That's why they kill us. Killing isn't their objective. But as soon as it's nape was targeted, it caught and smashed scouts. It didn't kill to eat. It killed to kill. It's fundamentally different from other Titans. When the Colossal and the Armored broke through the Wall, it must've been this one that brought the other Titans. They must've worked together to attack mankind! Or maybe not… I think it was looking for someone. But then who is it looking for? Maybe Eren?''

Armin said as he solved this entire puzzle in his head, this Titan could be working with others or not, but one thing is clear and that it's looking for something and the only human here who is different from the others is Eren.

''Eren? He's with the Levi team in on the right, where it came from.''

Reiner said as he remembered the paper with all of the positions of the scouts.

''On my papers, they were in the left rear.''

Jean said trying to deny Rainer.

''My papers showed them right in the right front. But there's no way they'd put him there on the frontline.''

Armin said, all of them had misleading information to where Eren is…

''Then where is he?''

Rainer asked slightly irritated with all the mind games going on here.

''He must be at the safest spot in this formation. Which means he's in the rear, at the center.''

Armin said as he tried to reason with his logic.

''Armin! We've got no time for philosophy. The flares aren't enough to communicate the detail of that Titan. It'll eventually get the commander's troops too, and then the formation will fall apart and we'll all die.''

Jean said firmly, believing in his plan.

''What's your point?''

Reiner asked as he knew that Jean has some kind of plan boiling in his mind.

''I mean, from this distance, we might still be able to catch its attention. We can buy enough time for their escape. Maybe. Just a chance.''

Jean said as he looked down at his horse, he still doesn't know if he should lead everyone after what happened in Trost.

''It's really intelligent. From its point of view, we're quite literally just vermin. It will just one-sidedly smash us.''

Armin said ticking off Jean. For the love of god why this happens only to him? He will kill Eren one day that he swears it.

''Seriously? That ain't good.''

Jean said smiling darkly.

''Are you really Jean? The Jean I know only cares about himself.''

Reiner said as he always saw Jean caring for himself than others and this plan to catch Titan's attention, so that others could escape wasn't Jean thinking at all.

''Bro, that's rude. I just don't want to be disappointed by the ashes of people I never knew. I…I know what I need to do! It's the job we've chosen! Help me!''

Jean said as he remembered all the fallen comrades of his at Trost, those were the times that Jean changed his way of thinking, he will not let anyone die again if he can help it, but he can't do it alone and he needs friends now more than anything!

''Put on your hood! Pull it down, so it can't see our faces! It won't kill us without knowing who we are!''

Armin said as he watched the determined face of Jean and quickly pulled on his hood with Reiner fallowing him.

''I see! It can't kill someone who might be Eren! That's reassuring enough. Let's also hope it's eyes aren't very good!''

Reiner smirked under his hood, now they are going somewhere!

''Armin… I thought it was pathetic how constantly you hung around Eren, but I always knew you had it in you.''

Jean said smirking at Armin and pulling his hood up, with Armin there they just might save everyone.

''Uh…Thanks. But that pathetic part was still mean.''

Armin said as his sweat dropped at Jean's words.

Then they split up with Armin going on the Titan's left, Rainer right behind it and Jean on its left.

It's gotten much slower compared to when it showed up. Is it growing tired? Armin thought as he watching the Titan run. If it started running that fast again, they'd be too late. They have to get it while they can. They must make their move now. The Titan knows that its weak spot is the nape. It's nothing like the other Titans. It would be impossible to take it down. At least, for ordinary humans.

''But those three might be able to…''

Armin said quietly to himself as he remembered Mikasa, Adlar, and Captain Levi fighting.

On the other side Jean kissed his sword and stood on his horse shooting his hooks towards the Titan's leg, but the Titan noticed and dodged them quickly.

Then the Titan swished his arm in the air creating a strong wind that lifted Jean's hood up and then the Titan started running again to Armin.

SLAP

The Titan quickly slapped the horse making Armin jump from it. Armin hit the ground hard rolling on it and making his ODM gear fall of and his hood to go down showing his blond hair to the Titan, the Titan kneeled next to Armin and noticing this Jean quickly shoot his hooks towards the Titan hitting its back.

The Titan turned to Jean making him adjust his flying in the air then the hook detached itself from the back of the Titan making Jean shoot another one aiming towards its legs.

Then the Titan punched Jean with him dodging the punch barely then he flew around the Titan with it covering it's nape. Jean cursed at it as his shot on the lower than he intended at first. Then he watched as the Titan raised it's fist at him.

''Jean! Avenge my friend who sought to die so soon!''

As soon as Armin shouted that the Titan stopped its fist midair, surprising Jean.

''This shit killed him! Avenge the guy who literally ended up dying in an instant on the right wing!''

Armin continued to shout making a window for Jean to detach from the Titan and land on the ground.

''What's going on? Is he going crazy from the concussion? This is the worst possible time for that.''

Jean said as he listened to Armin.

Then he watched as Reiner pulled his hood down going for the Titan. What was he doing?

Reiner shot his hook towards the nape of the Titan while the Titan was distracted by Armin.

But as Reiner got closer the Titan noticed him and grabbed him with its other hand.

Both Jean and Armin watched as Reiner struggled.

''Come on…''

Jean said watching everything, is this how it all will end?

SQUASH

The Titan placed its thumb on the head of Reiner and squashed it.

''Come on, Reiner… No…''

Jean said as he even took a step back, their friend was just killed in front of them.

SLICE

In seconds Reiner flew from the Titan's grasp slicing its fingers, all soaked in blood.

Reiner quickly jumped from the Titan and grabbed Armin and Run away from the Titan, with the said Titan watching at its sliced hand.

''Reiner pulled it off!''

Jean said as he watched the smoking hand of the Titan. Jean forgot because Mikasa was around, but Reiner is reliable and insanely skilled too!

''That should be enough time! Hurry and get away from it! If it's not a man-eater, then it won't chase us!''

Reiner shouted while carrying Armin.

The Titan slowly rose from its kneeling position and begun running once again in other direction than what Reiner with Armin in his hands and Jean were running.

''Look! That big bitch is running home scared!''

Reiner shouted watching the running form of the Titan.

But for Armin it looked different it wasn't running away...Huh? Why? It's going to the center rear… Is it headed for where Eren is?

Soon enough the Titan went away from them and they stopped to rest and plan.

''How is your 3D Maneuver Gear, Armin?''

Reiner asked as checked Armin for injuries.

''It's fine. The bindings released like they were supposed to, so it wasn't broken. ''

Armin said reassuring his friend.

''I see. That's good to hear. But what do we do now? We've only got one horse. If Jean's horse comes back, all three of us could move, but right now…''

Reiner said as he watched Jean whistle and trying to call his horse.

Jean looked at the horizon still no sign of his horse. What the hell? Reiner's horse returned all right. Why won't his come back? They can't stay here any longer…. Worst case they will have to leave one of them behind. But who would get left behind? Armin, who was wounded? Reiner, whose size makes it impractical to ride with him? Or should he run and find his horse? Shit! He can't let such crap consume his mind now! After all of us managed to come through alive, we have to cut one loose now?

''Armin! Hey…Armin.''

Reiner aided to his blond friend as he finished bandaging his head.

''So you're still dizzy?''

Reiner asked as he watched Armin wake up from his daydreaming.

''Yeah, I'm still spacing out.''

Armin said as he shook his head slightly.

''I see. Either way, we'll need to decide soon. It's a tough choice, but one of us will have to stay here.''

Reiner said as he stood up, if they don't move soon all three of them will die.

''Wait! Let's shoot up a flare first. If the formation moved straight ahead, the third troop in the fourth row should be nearby.''

Armin said as he strapped his ODM gear on himself.

SHOOT

Jean then shot the purple signal in the air.

''That's the smoke signal for an emergency. Though I doubt anyone could figure out our situation just from that.''

Jean said as he went to try to call his horse one again.

''Armin, we'll wait three more minutes. In the meantime, we must decide who stays behind.''

Reiner said, even if he doesn't want to leave anyone behind this is has to be done.

''I'll stay! But in exchange, I want you to report something to our superiors in my stead. Possibly only to Commander Erwin.''

Armin said, he doesn't care if he will be left, but the crucial information has to be told to the commander.

''No, Armin, you should report that yourself. Someone's coming. With two extra horses too.''

Soon enough they saw a blonde girl riding to them and all of the guys smiled at the sight.

''It's…Christa!''

Jean said.

''Guys! Are you okay?!''

Christa shouted as she got nearby, she was scared when the purple signal went up.

''We are fine! Just we are one horse short!''

Jean shouted smiling at the blonde girl.

''Look, it's my horse!''

Jean said as Christa stopped in front of them with two spare horses.

''He ran right past me, scared out of his mind. Did you fight a Titan?''

Christa asked her friends and then noticed that Armin's head was bandaged up.

''Armin! What's that wound? Are you okay?''

Christa asked her friend, hopefully, it's nothing serious.

''Yeah, I seem to be.''

Armin answered her while mounting the horse, it was good to see someone like Christa to save them.

''I'm surprised you came all this way because of our signal.''

Reiner said to Christa, he was glad nonetheless for her to come, none of them will be left behind now.

''I was close by, and I had Jean's horse too.''

Christa said she was just happy to help her friends in need and that they were ok.

''These horses are a great help. You're an exceptionally nice person. You've saved our lives.''

Reiner complimented her; it was nice to have such good comrades beside him.

''I'm just glad…you're all alive and well. I'm really glad.''

Christa said smiling at Rainer, even the sun shone brightly at the sight of Christa smiling making her smile that much more beautiful. All of three boys looked at her and all of their hearts moved faster with a desire to pledge to protect Christa from all the evil of this earth.

''We should hurry back into formation.''

Christa said snapping the boys from their daydreaming.

''Right! A retreat order should be issued soon.''

Jean said as all four of them run back to the formation.

''Man, we've been outside the Wall for only an hour, and already we have to run back. This is not a promising start. Not to mention, that monster didn't go toward the command up front either.''

Jean said, they didn't even reach their objective to start with, plus all those casualties done by the Female Titan, this expedition wasn't like Jean imagined it.

''What monster?''

Christa asked as she was curious what is this monster that Jean mentioned, is this some kind of Titan that they fought?

SHOOT

But before they could answer her green flares went up in the air once again pointing to the North-East direction.

''Green flares?''

Jean asked as he was surprised that they are still continuing their mission and not retreating.

''So we're continuing the operation, just changing our direction?''

Armin pondered, with this high count of casualties they are still continuing? What is Commander Erwin thinking?

''No way! We should be retreating!''

Christa said she didn't want to see her friends or anyone dying more.

''What is Commander Erwin thinking?!''

Jean asked. What will they gain by continuing this operation which already has failed?

''Every one of us can see when an operation is impossible to continue. Did the command not see the flares?''

Reiner said, there is no logical explanation to why they have to continue onwards with the mission, they should retreat instead.

''Either way, it's clear what we must do. Follow the orders.''

SHOOT

Armin said as he shot a green flare of his own.

Close to Eren black flares went up as the Female Titan begun fighting a group of scouts.

One rode in front of it, two behind it and another shot past her with his ODM gear.

The Female Titan put one of its hands on its nape covering it from the passing scout.

''Shit! Look this way! You damn monster!''

Shouted a Scout who was riding in front of the Titan with his flare gun aimed at her head.

SHOOT

Soon enough the Titan looked at him and the scout shot the black flare towards it with Titan dodging it, but that what the scouts wanted as this slowed the Titan down.

''Now!''

The Scout in front shouted to his comrades prompting them to action and soon enough the scout who was on the windmill aimed at the back of the Titan with two scouts who were behind aimed at her ankles. Three simultaneous attacks from different directions. It might be smart, but dodging all three at once should be impossible. The spine or the tendons. If they can cut those, they can stop it from going further.

Just as it was looking good and the scouts were close the Titan grabbed the wire of the one who aimed and her back and jumped in the air with other two scouts still hooked onto her ankles.

''It jumped?!''

A scout said as he watched all of his three comrades go up along with it.

STOMP

The Titan crushed one scout who was underneath her with her foot.

CRASH

Then it kicked the other one who tried to run away with her foot into the house nearby.

Then she looked at the last scout that it held by the scout's wires.

SPIN

Then it began spinning him really fast, so fast that the spine of the scout snapped into two parts.

The last scout spurred his horse as he watched the Titan finally release his dead comrade from the spinning.

''I need to report this immediately! Who could've foreseen a Titan like that? I need to let them all know.''

There was no way that any of them could have seen such a Titan coming with it decimating even the elite ones, this Titan was a monster of another league.

Then the scout watched as the Titan suddenly appeared behind him.

KICK

The Titan kicked him and his horse high in the air like some kind of ball and watched the scout fly.

''An abnormal?''

''All the way here? We'll kill it now! We can't let it get further in.''

Two scouts said as they watched the Female Titan kick their comrade.

Both of them shot forwards, one to its nape and another to its legs.

The Titan noticed the two new arrivals

KICK

Using its other foot it kicked the one aiming for her legs.

''You bitch!''

Shouted the one who aimed at its nape, but the Titan blocked that attempt with its hand and using its other hand caught the scout.

CRUSH

And without waiting the Female Titan crushed the poor scout in its fists, and then released the broken body to the ground.

 **Line Break**

''The right wing was almost completely wiped out? Yet we're still not retreating?''

Questioned the soldier in the front Wagon team.

''I don't know! Commander's orders. Please just relay the message to the left!''

The other said before splitting and going backward to inform the middle wagon team.

 **Line Break**

What's going on? We've been heading east for a while now.''

Said a scout, in the forward scouts' position, to his partner as he watched the green flares go up.

''I thought the district we're headed for was to the south?''

That was the plan that they were given to head south for the Sangishina district and this was the wrong way.

''Yeah, unless we change direction, we will hit that place''

''Yes, you can see it already. The Forest of Giant Trees.''

The Scouts watched as an enormous forest with giant trees growing as tall as 80meters became visible in front of them.

 **Line Break**

''Looks like Titans have been using this path. There's no grass growing. We shouldn't have trouble getting the wagon through.''

Erwin said as he watched the path into the Forest of the Giants Tress left almost untouched. Before the fall of Wall Maria it used to be sightseeing location, but now, the Scouts Regiment uses the forest to strategically defend themselves from Titans during their expeditions and now once again the forest will help the scouts to survive this day.

''Relay this message backward! Middle section and wagon transfer squads, enter the forest.''

Erwin said as a couple of soldiers turned back to relay his order to others.

Adlar watched as the middle team along with wagons went into the forest.

He didn't know if the order to split the troops was a good idea but he didn't question it as his captain assured him that it will all be fine and that he should trust the commander.

''All hands halt! We will now enter ambush positions!''

A voice was heard and Adlar quickly dismounted his horse and tied his horse along with the spare one to a tree and he himself went up and placed himself a top of the branch safe from Titan's hands.

''Oii Adlar!''

He heard as he turned to see Connie and Mikasa behind him flying towards him.

''Hello Connie, hello Mikasa.''

He said as they went on the branches next to him. He was glad to see his friends alive and well.

''So do you know anything about this?''

Connie asked. He still didn't understand why they would stop here instead of retreating.

''Well I can safely say that Shiganshina wasn't our mission target all along as we always went East and never did the commander give the order to ride South. For why we are here I can't say, the best solution is to retreat as almost all the right wing was wiped out. Maybe we are here to rest before we go back or we are going to set up camp here as the trees are relatively safe from Titans or another objective entirely… Mikasa, do you remember when yesterday we went out we placed that order on a huge amount of rope?

Adlar asked Mikasa.

''What?! You went out yesterday?! Now I owe Sasha whole week worth of salary!''

Connie said while clenching his head, he can't believe that he lost to Sasha.

''Yes…Do you think it has to do something with it?''

Mikasa asked Adlar as both of them ignored Connie and his rant.

''Maybe just maybe… They are trying to lure someone like the Armored Titan…''

Adlar said as he finally placed everything together. They are trying to capture one of the Titans, because it can be a human like Eren!

''Titans sighted!''

A voice shouted as they watched Titans come towards them and try to reach them.

As more time passed the more Titans came and soon enough they started forming a line in front of them, the scouts were glad that they tied their horses deeper in the forest otherwise they would be crushed by the cluster of the Titans, plus they didn't have to fight them so that was another plus.

 **Line Break**

Inside the forest, Eren and Team Levi were riding until they noticed a black flare go up behind them.

''A black signal! Right behind us!''

Eren shouted.

''It's that thing that's been chasing us from the right.''

Said a man with long blond hair which had a middle parting and a bun folded at the back to keep his hair tied. He also had a small beard. He had small brown eyes and a serious face. Like most other Scout Regiment members, he wore a green cloak with The Wings of Freedom emblem on the back. He wore the same uniform as the other Scouts and had a white shirt underneath. He was Eld Gin the second in command of the soldiers in the Levi squad.

''Everyone, draw your swords.''

Levi said, he saw that combat is inevitable, such a persistent Titan they got on their back, he would be happier with cleaning the HQ than dealing with shit like this.

''If that thing decided to show itself, we won't have any time.''

Levi finished as he drew his own swords.

Soon enough they saw a scout appearing behind them with his back facing towards them.

SLAP

Soon enough the Scout was slapped asides and a female looking Titan with blonde hair emerged chasing after Squad Levi.

''Run!''

Levi shouted as he spurred his horse everyone doing the same.

CRASH

The Titan swept a tree trying to reach Eren with the said boy dodging it, but it wasn't over as the Titan once again began to chase them.

Eren was in a panic as the Titan looked at him with a devilish smile on its face.

''It's fast! We can't get away inside this forest!''

Gunther shouted as he watched the Titan, never in his life did he saw a Titan run this fast like this one.

''It's catching up to us!''

Shouted Eld, if they don't do anything soon enough the Titan will be able to reach them and that would end up bad for everyone here.

''Captain, can we switch to our ODM gear?''

Petra shouted to her captain, they can't shake her off if they won't use their ODM gear.

But Levi ignored her and kept on riding.

''You're not getting away!''

As more scouts came towards the Female Titan

''Reinforcements from behind!''

Petra shouted as she watched a scout shoot his hooks forwards only for the Female Titan to dodge it, then the Titan grabbed the wire of the Scout and squashed him to a tree using her shoulder.

Then the other one was simply cached with its hand and squashed immediately, then once again the Titan resumed its chase.

''Captain! Orders!''

Petra shouted as she witnessed the brutal executions of her comrades.

''let's do it! That thing is dangerous! We have to take it!''

Shouted Orou with a panicked face, no way that the Titan dispatched to of their comrades this easily.

''I'll turn it into minced meat!''

Said Eld as he watched the Female Titan with a death glare.

Eren smirked at the sight. That fucking idiot came walking into hell. You're chasing a group of master Titan slayers!

Then he watched Captain Levi still ride calmly without saying a word.

''Captain!''

''Please give us orders!''

''It's catching up to us!''

''Let's kill it here! That's why we're in the forest! Isn't it, Captain?''

Shouted the members of the Squad Levi, waiting for the order to cut loose.

''Everyone, cover your ears.''

Levi calmly said as he held a flare gun in his hand, soon enough all of them covered their ears trusting their captain.

SCREECH

Levi then shot a special type of shell into the air realizing a screeching noise, but it didn't faze the Titan chasing them one bit.

''A sound blast?''

Eren questioned as he uncovered his ears.

''What are your jobs? Do they involve getting overwhelmed by fickle emotions? That shouldn't be the case. Our squad's duty is to keep this brat from getting a single scratch on him. Even if it costs our lives.''

Levi calmly said to his soldiers calming them down, he didn't use the sound blast to disorder the Titan or something; no he used to get his soldiers on the line.

''We'll continue to flee on horse. Got that?''

Levi finally said.

''Yes, sir!''

The soldiers said to him now calmed down.

''Flee? To where exactly?! Besides, it's already right on our tails.''

Eren asked as he didn't understand where they could flee if they were going deeper into the forest instead of retreating earlier and now they were blocked.

''Again? Reinforcements! They'll get killed like the others if we don't help!''

Eren shouted as he watched a group of scouts to surround the Female Titan.

''Eren! Face forward!''

Gunther shouted to him.

''Don't slow down! Keep going full speed!''

Eld shouted urging Eren to go faster.

''Gunther! Eld! Why?! If we, the Levi Squad, don't stop it, who's going to?!''

SMACK

''Another person died! We might've been able to save him!''

Eren the watched as another scout has died

''There's someone still fighting! If we go now, we can make it!''

Eren once again shouted to his quad urging them to fight.

''Eren, face forward and keep going!''

Petra shouted she herself didn't like this, but they had to do it.

''Are you telling me to turn a blind eye?! You want me to run, leaving a comrade to die?!''

Eren shouted at her. How could they be like this, shouldn't they be the best of the best?

''Yes that's right! Obey the Captain's order!''

Petra shouted back.

''I don't see why we have to abandon him! I don't get why you won't explain either! Tell me why!''

Eren shouted, this doesn't make sense to him at all! How could they leave their comrades behind?

''It's because the Captain Decided against it! You don't understand because you're still a newbie! If you do, shut up and obey!''

Orou shouted, they don't need a brat putting even more weight on them.

Then Eren put his swords back into their holsters and brought his right hand closer to his mouth. With this he can fight, even alone, can't he? Why is he just relying on others? Couldn't he fight on his own?

''What are you doing, Eren?! That should only be done when your life is in grave danger. Didn't you promise us that?''

Petra said as she watched Eren open his mouth and put his thumb's side in it.

''Eren!''

Petra shouted once again as Eren didn't release his thumb from his mouth.

''You're not in the wrong. Feel free to do it. It's clear to me. He's a true monster. And not because of his Titan abilities. No matter how you try to hold him down… No matter what cage you lock him up in… Forcing his mind into submission is an impossible task. Eren, the difference between your decision and ours arises from the gap in experience. But you see, you don't need to depend on such a thing. Decide. Either you believe in yourself or the soldiers of the Scouts Regiment, myself included. I don't know the right answer. I never have. Even if I believed in myself and the decisions of the comrades who've earned my trust, the result was always a complete mystery. That's why… you should just do your best to make a decision you won't regret.''

Levi said shedding some light onto Eren and he finally released his hand.

Then he watched as the sole soldier flew around the Female Titan and once again Eren brought his hand towards his mouth.

''Eren! Believe in us.''

Petra said stopping Eren once again, he remembered that time as he partially transformed and they all turned against him. But then Hange helped him to understand that he transformed because he had simply wanted to pick a spoon clearing the entire situation and then everyone apologizing to him by biting their hands like him and Petra saying the same words to him as she said to him now ''believe in us.''

He then once again put the hand away, he will trust them.

''Eren! Hurry up! Decide already!''

Levi shouted.

''I'll keep going!''

Eren shouted and quickly apologized to the soldier who as fighting the Titan alone.

''Target is accelerating!''

Gunther shouted as the Female Titan got into a position the sprinters would use and ran towards them closing the gap faster than ever before.

''Faster! We'll outrun it!''

Levi shouted spurring his horse more and more.

Soon enough Eren saw the Titan trying to reach him with one of his hands.

COLLAPSE

Soon enough the ground beneath the Titan collapsed surprising everyone even the Titan itself.

''Fire!''

Erwin shouted.

BOOM

Soon enough hundreds of big arrowheads shoot towards the Female Titan with wires behind them immobilizing the Female Titan.

Eren watched at the display, he still couldn't believe what just happened.

''After securing the horses up ahead, switch to ODM gears. I'll act separately for a while. Eld will take charge of the squad. Hide Eren a good distance away from that Titan. I'll leave the horses to you.''

Levi said as he shot backward heading for the Female Titan.

''Could they… be capturing that Titan…alive?''

Eren asked as he watched the figure of the Female Titan standing perfectly still with wires attached to its body everywhere.

Then he turned to Petra who gave him an awkward smile, then to Olou who released a deep breath.

''Well, Eren? See that? We captured that Titan!''

Gunther shouted he himself having a difficult time believing that this must have happened

''This is the power of the Scouts Regiment! Don't underestimate us, you dolt!''

Shouted Olou, he will have a long talk with Levi after this ends.

''Well? You get it now?!''

Petra asked, she herself having a hard time getting everything.

''Yes!''

Eren shouted, scouts are definitely awesome!

 **Line Break**

Levi landed near Erwin.

''Looks like it's immobilized.''

Levi said as he watched the Female Titan struggle.

''We can't let our guard down yet. At any rate, good work guiding it to this point.''

Erwin said to Levi, which wasn't so happy to receive this praise.

''We were able to buy time thanks to the rear squad that gave their lives fighting. Without them, it wouldn't have been possible.''

Levi said, those soldiers were ones of the best, the Female Titan better be worth it.

''Is that so?''

Erwin asked. It was sad that so many soldiers have died today, but now they were closer to unveiling the secrets of the Titans thanks to them.

''That's right. Thanks to them, we can meet the one in this thing's nape. I just hope they're not pissing themselves inside.''

Levi said watching the Female Titan, soon they will see what is hiding inside of it and that thing would be better worth it.

 **A/N: That's it. Once again I thank saintlygrim with helping me out.**

 **So we saw some bonding with Adlar and Mikasa (Hope you liked that little date scene) this chapter even though this chapter didn't involve around the two, but next chapter they will definitely have more screen time. If I'm being truthful I wrote this chapter just under a day, I already wrote like 6k words and then I decided to completely rewrite it and this is final product.**

 **The next chapter will be around mid-December; at least I have it planned**

 **That's it from me**

 **Bye-Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7

Levi landed on a branch next to Commander Erwin.

''Looks like it's immobilized.''

Levi said eyeing the Female Titan as it tried to move, but it was all in vain as the wires hold it firmly in place.

''We can't let our guard down yet. At any rate, good work guiding it to this point.''

Erwin said still eyeing the Female Titan struggle to break free, if they make one mistake all this mission can go to hell, so it's better to take some precautions then to rush everything now.

''We were able to buy time thanks to the rear squad that gave their lives fighting. Without them, it wouldn't have been possible.''

Levi calmly said, so many good lives have been lost today…

''Is that so?''

Erwin asked. It was sad that they lost so many lives, but thanks to their sacrifices all of the humanity is closer to the secrets of the Titans and the key to unlocking them is right in front of them.

''That's right. Thanks to them, we can meet the one in this thing's nape. I just hope they're not pissing themselves inside.''

Levi said eyeing the struggling Female Titan, whoever is inside the things will be better worth it or things won't end up pretty for them and Levi will make sure of it.

Then he drew his swords and was ready to jump into action, but was stopped by Erwin.

''Wait, Levi. It's an eye for an eye. Squads 2 and 3, fire!''

Erwin shouted.

SHOOT

Another barrage of fire shot towards the Female Titan incapacitating it further

 **Line Break**

SHOOT

On the edges of the forest Krista looked worriedly at the Titans beneath her, one even was slowly climbing up a tree to her superior, she watched as the Titan crushed the tree under its fist slowly making his way up.

''Um…it's climbing up.''

Krista voiced her worries at her superior, plus all those explosions inside the forest making her even more uncomfortable.

''Well, I guess I'll move aside once it gets up here. Then again… I suspected withdrawal orders be issued in just a bit.''

Her superior answered her calmly while watching the Titan climb up.

''Is that because of the explosions we heard coming from inside the forest?

Krista asked.

''Maybe.''

 **Line Break**

''Adlar, what do you think is making those sounds? Could they be firing cannons inside the forest?''

Sasha said as she joined everyone on the trees.

''I don't know, but I think they are trying to capture something like Colossal Titan or the Armored Titan.''

Adlar said as he sat on one of the branches and looked at the Titans below.

''A-Are you sure?''

Sasha asked weakly, she didn't want to fight any of those said Titans today; she already was barely eaten today.

''Me and Mikasa already talked about this, it was the only reasonable explanation for all of this, as we never went in the direction of the Sangishina district.''

Adlar said with a hundred of thoughts swimming in his head, why would the higher-ups would keep some think like this a secret? Why are they are standing here? But more importantly if what he thinks is true, how did the higher ups knew that one of them would appear here? Unless…There is a traitor inside their ranks…

 **Line Break**

''We led that female Titan here to capture it, didn't we? To be precise, it's to capture the human inside it. Commander Erwin's goal was that all along. But new recruits like me aside, why did they not tell Survey Corps veterans like all of you?''

Eren asked Team Levi members. He understood why they didn't tell his friends nothing, but even the veterans didn't know anything about this, something here doesn't add up…

''Shut it!''

Orou shouted angrily while turning away from Eren.

''Are you implying that we're not trusted by the Commander and the Captain?!''

Petra shouted at Eren.

''N-No, but that's what it seems like!''

Eren explained calmly, trying to defuse the situation a little, while Orou gritted his teeth.

''Petra, yank his teeth out! Swap his front with his molars!''

Orou shouted turning around and pointing his sword at Eren

''No, it's just like Eren said. I think the Commander had a reason for keeping this from us.''

Said Eld as he folded his hands.

''Like what?''

Gunther asked.

''There's only one reason to not trust your comrades. A transforming human… Or perhaps, a spy who's working with such a person is among us.''

Eld finished.

''A spy…Do you really think that?''

Gunther asked, he doubted that anyone in the scouts would do such a thing.

''At any rate, that's what the Commander must be suspecting. I dare say only the survivors from five years ago were informed of the plan.''

Eld answered calmly and Gunther couldn't deny the logic and agreed with Eld.

''There's no doubt about it. Well Eren. There you have it.''

Orou said as he turned to face Eren with a proud smirk.

''Yeah, if that's the case, it makes sense. Maybe they're assuming the enemy slipped in five years ago, when the wall was first destroyed, and narrowing down suspects accordingly.''

Petra shared her own opinion on the matter.

''Then the spy is also the one who killed Sawney and Bean?''

Eld asked.

''So that's what the Commander meant back then…''

Petra said as Eren himself remembered something.

Eren clearly remembered the day when all of the scouts were standing still after Sawney and Bean deaths and the commander asked ''What can you see? Who do you think the enemy is?''

''His question… Now I see.''

Eren said, as he understood now what the commander meant back then.

''If we had answered to that, we may have been able to participate in the true operation. I don't think such a person exists though.''

Eld said, the scouts were all like family and trusted each other ,so there is no way that the spy is one of them…

''I knew it all from the start. But you see, I choose not to answer. Do you guys understand why?''

Orou proudly exclaimed while slightly puffing his chest out.

''Why?''

Petra asked with a smile, as she knew that Orou was just as clueless as all of them.

''What, don't you? Well, given your levels, I'm not surprised. You guys aren't quite up to pair with me, after all.''

At the words of Orou ,Petra down cast her eyes.

''Hey, are you still trying to copy Captain Levi? The Captain wouldn't say that.''

Petra said dryly to him, making Orou shut up.

Eren was in his own world, thinking about everything that happened now.

Noticing this Eld addressed the said teen.

''Eren, you've yet to realize it, but I'm sure you will soon enough. The reason why Erwin Smith was entrusted with the Survey Corps- the hope of mankind.''

Eld said.

''Captain Levi puts his full trust in him, after all.''

Petra said proudly, with a smile on her face.

''That's assuming you survive long enough to find out though.''

Orou said with a glare cast at Eren.

 **Line Break**

SHOOT

As the last barrage of fire ended Hange looked at the Female Titan with lustful eyes.

''How's that feel? You can't scratch even if you get an itch. Moving a muscle is out of the question. Probably forever. The idea is that the more your wounds heal, the stiffer your joints get.''

She finished with a small lough and then looked up.

''But really, why haven't they gotten the key target out yet? What are Levi and Mike doing?''

And as soon as she said that two figures jumped and flied towards the Female Titans nape with swords drawn.

SLICE

BRAKE

As soon as Levi and Miche made contact with the Titan arms they crystallized and braking their swords in the process.

Miche flied next to Erwin and as Erwin looked at him Miche showed his broken swords and shook his head.

Erwin the clanked at the Female Titan. The ability to shield a part of a body with thought skin? It closely resembles what Erwin has heard about the Armored Titan.

Then he watched as the crystal started shattering and falling off of the Arms of the Titan.

Each ODM blade attack apparently continues to weaken it? They don't have time to test this out. Which leaves…

Erwin raised his hands and soon a scout appeared besides him.

''Sir.''

Acknowledged the scout.

''Prepare the explosives. Blow off the target's hands.''

Erwin said.

''Sir. But with the firepower of what we have at hand, there's a possibility of killing the person inside.''

The scout said.

''Then we'll attempt to sever the wrists. On my signal, commence together.''

Erwin said and the scout nodded and went away.

On top of the Female Titan's head Levi stood.

''Hey, won't you come out already? We don't have all day, you know. Say, what do you think will become of you? Do you think you'll be able to escape this predicament? I wish you'd consider the trouble you're causing us. If I'm not mistaken, you killed my subordinates in various ways, but did you take joy any of it? I'm actually enjoying this moment. Hey, you felt the same, right? I'm sure you, of all people, understand. Oh, right. There's something I want to ask. Is it all right if I sever your hands and feet? They'll grow right back, won't they? I'm talking about your real body. It'll be a problem if you die, after all.''

Levi said as he finished his one-sided monologue.

Then the Titan opened its mouth.

ROAR

The Female Titan started roaring so hard that the scouts had to cover their ears.

''Why you… That was quite the scare.''

Levi said as he uncovered his ears.

''Was that its death throes?"

One scout asked, he didn't heard anything like this in all his time as a scout.

Miche quickly flew to Erwin.

''Erwin, it smells.''

Miche said.

''Direction?"

Erwin asked as he knew that what Miche smelled was Titans

''Multiple, from every direction. All at once.''

Miche said as Erwin's eyes widened, that roar wasn't just for show.

 **Line Break**

''What the heck?! They are ignoring us?! We need to stop them!''

Scouts shouted at the edge of forest as all of the Titans started running inside the forest, ignoring them completely as they never even where there.

''What's going on?''

Adlar asked as he prepared for battle and watched the Titans run.

Then Sasha grabbed him from behind with a scared looking face.

''Adlar wait! I recognized that shriek earlier. From the forest we used to live in… It's the voice of cornered animal that's abandoned everything. I was thought that the end of a hunt was the most dangerous.''

Sasha said and Adlar stopped, while he would train with his uncle ,Sasha would go hunting with her father and her father did an amazing job teaching her as she could track and catch the biggest animals, but at the same time taught her everything that is known about animals, plus Sasha's hearing is like of animal itself.

''I will be careful.''

Adlar said as he knew that it's best to trust Sasha's instincts in this kind of situations.

''Be twice as careful as usual! You'll die if you underestimate the forest! You know that too!''

Sasha shouted at him, as she didn't want that something happened to one of her closest friends.

''I know, Sasha, I will be careful.''

Adlar said as he turned to see Mikasa in deep thought.

''Mikasa, something's up?"

Mikasa perked her head up and looked at Adlar.

''Eren…I think he is in danger…''

Hearing her words Adlar mentally sighted, Mikasa just entered her mode, Eren was put in the center-rear position alongside squad Levi so Eren was pretty safe, but after hearing that inhuman shriek and all of the Titans suddenly running inside of it Adlar got a bit worried at what is currently going on inside the forest too.

 **Line Break**

''Hurry the explosives!''

Erwin shouted to his soldiers, urging them to hurry with their tasks.

''Erwin, they'll come from the east first. They're getting close.''

Miche said as he faced the south direction, because he smelled them the strongest there.

''Wagon escort squad, intercept them!''

Erwin shouted and a couple of soldiers went to that direction and soon enough saw the Titans.

They quickly flew past them, hoping to get their attention.

But they were surprised as every single Titan ignored them and kept running towards Female Titan.

STOMP

STOMP

''Hey, you… You pulled something earlier, didn't you?''

Levi said as he stomped on the Female Titans head looking as a couple of Titans ran at them.

Without waiting for anything Levi drew his swords and flung forwards.

SLICE

SLICE

With a blink of an eye he dispatched of the two Titans.

But a 5-meter class went undetected and started biting the Female titan's legs.

Watching this Erwin was surprised, they're targeting the female Titan?

''Titans from every direction!''

A scout shouted and Erwin looked with wide eyes as the Titans ran towards the Female Titan without stopping, their objective was The Female Titan all along, they need to stop them or all that they worked for would be for nothing.

''All soldiers, engage the enemy! Defend the female Titan!''

Erwin shouted and quickly the scouts started engaging the Titans, every scout tried to take down as many as he could to stop them from advancing ,but that was proving to be difficult as the Titans stared appearing in more numbers quickly overlapping the scouts.

More and more Titans got through and started eating the Female Titan.

''All soldiers, retreat!''

Erwin shouted as he saw that their actions where all in vain and soon enough the Female Titan will be devoured and Erwin didn't want to think what the Titans would do when they would finish eating the Female Titan.

As the last scout disengaged Erwin started giving out new orders.

''Assume the formation. Return to Karanese District!''

Erwin shouted as all the scouts looked down, they were so close to the answer to the secrets of the Titans and in the last minute they lost that key…

''We've been had.''

Erwin quietly said.

''Just look at you. Don't tell me you-''

Levi said as he wiped the evaporating Titan's blood from his face.

''This shows the enemy was prepared to abandon everything. To think they'd have themselves devoured to avoid leaking information…''

Erwin said with a grim face as he watched the feast of the Titans.

''Here we are, after everything we said at the trial…If we go back empty-handed, who knows what'll happen to Eren and us?''

Levi said as they definitely won't have a nice welcome when they return.

''Let's consider that after the fact. We should concentrate on getting back with minimal losses first. For now, at least.''

Erwin said sadly at the outcome of the now failed operation.

''I'll call up my squad.''

Levi said as he prepared to get his squad.

''Wait, Levi. Resupply your blades and gas.''

Erwin said.

''We're short on time. What I have on hand should last. Why?''

Levi asked as he didn't understood why would he need to resupply.

''It's an order. Obey.''

Erwin firmly said and Levi nodded and went to fallow his orders.

Then a couple of second later a blue smoke signal went high into the air, and then even more of them fallowed , signaling everyone that it was time to retreat.

''We're withdrawing. They want us to withdraw and head back on horse.''

Krista's superior said as she watched the blue smoke go up in the air.

''What? It's over already?''

Jean said surprised, that the operation has ended.

''We can go back! Hooray!''

Connie exclaimed happily as he won't have to fight Titans anymore, at least for now.

''Looks like we are done here.''

Said Gunther as he looked back at his squad members.

''Mount your horses! Prepare to withdraw!''

He said as he watched surprised face of Petra and Eren.

''Guess so. Why don't we go see what the shitty bastard that was inside looks like?''

Orou said as he picked himself up.

''Did we really get them?''

Eren asked as he examined his ODM gear.

''It's all thanks to you.''

Petra said with a smile to him.

''I didn't do much.''

Eren replied to her.

''You believed in us, remember? It's because you stuck with us then that we arrived at this result.''

She said.

''Hey, don't spoil him so much, Petra. What are you saying he did? He was just shamefully making a racket, no? Well, I guess returning alive is enough the first time. But you can't be sure of that until the operation's over. Listen, brat. The expedition's not over until you're back home.''

Orou said to Petra and Eren as he did a star pose.

''Jeez, I get it already.''

Erean said, while wanting Orou to leave him alone, what was his problem anyway? Always saying something to Eren.

After more couple of seconds the squad Levi were now flying towards their horses.

''Orou, Petra, you two come a long way since wetting yourselves on your first mission.''

Eld said to them, witch surprised Eren and made Petra shriek at her embarrassing past.

''Don't tell him! What'll you do if he loses respect for me, Eld?!''

Petra shouted at her vice-captain.

Eren then looked at her with his mouth opened slightly, wait, so it's true?

''Can you deny it? For the record, I didn't wet myself, Eren.''

Eld said calmly.

''You idiot! I'm the one who has the better record in kills and everything! I'm better, you dolt!''

Orou now shouted.

''Kill records alone can't indicate a soldier's worth.''

Eld said now looking at Orou.

''Shut up, stupid!''

Orou spat back

''Petra, does that mean it leaked everywhere in midair?!''

Eren asked.

''That's enough already! You lot on a picnic or something?! We're beyond the wall, you know!''

Gunther shouted at them growing tired of their talking.

''Just saying, I didn't wet myself either, Eren.''

At the end added Gunther.

Then he looked at the side and saw green signal going up.

''Oh. That must be from Captain Levi.''

Gunther said as he watched the green signal go up.

''We'll meet up with the Captain Levi! Save the rest for after we're back''

Said Gunther as he got on one of the branches and shoot his own green smoke signal in the air.

 **Line Break**

''Erwin. Why'd you have Levi resupply? We don't have time.''

Hange said as she rode on her horse next to Erwin as all of them now tried to get out of the forest.

'' The female Titan was devoured. But… did you see the person inside get eaten? I didn't.''

Erwin calmly said to her.

''Don't tell me…''

Hange said as now everything clicked inside her head, that the human who was inside the Female Titan may be still alive.

''Exactly. Just as you deduced before, if they're type that can move to some extent even transforming… Furthermore, assuming they had an ODM gear equipped… Wearing the same uniform as us, the one controlling the female Titan could…have slipped into our ranks''

 **Line Break**

''Captain Levi?''

Gunther said as he saw a hooded figure with Scout Regimen insignia fly on his left.

''No, that's not him! Who're you?!''

Shouted Gunther as he remembered that captain Levi never equipped his hood unless it was raining, which currently didn't.

The figure noticing that it was spotted changed its fling direction at went straith at Gunther with its swords drawn.

SLICE

And with a quick slice of its swords, it killed Gunther.

''G-Gunther! Wait, what happened?!''

Erwin shouted as he saw Gunther's lifeless body hung in the air.

''Eren, don't stop! Keep going!''

Orou shouted as he grabbed Eren by his collar and threw him forwards.

''But Gunther-''

Eren shouted when the hooded figure entered his view.

''Who's there?''

Petra asked in shock.

''Protect Eren! Damn it, what do we do? Eld, where should we go?''

Orou asked his vice-captain.

''We don't have time to reach the horses! Head for headquarters as fast as possible!''

Eld said as everyone tried to lose their chaser.

''Is it the Female Titan? Or is there more than one?''

Orou asked as he watched the hooded figure as it was trying to get them.

''Damn it! How dare you?! Come at me! I'll take you down, no matter what!''

Petra angrily shouted as she turned around ready to fight their chaser and Gunther's killer.

And then the figure vanished behind the tree.

THUNDER

A yellow thunder hit the area behind the three and soon enough The Female Titan emerged running straight at them.

Eren was in shock, how? It was impossible! Haven't they captured it?!

''It's coming, The Female Titan!''

Eld shouted.

''Damn it! How dare you?! This time, I'll defeat you!''

Eren shouted at the Titan as he raised his hand to his mouth to bite it.

''No! The three of us will kill the Female Titan. You will continue to head straight to headquarters at top speed!''

Eld shouted , stopping Eren.

''This is the best move. Your power is too risky!''

Eld shouted again as he saw that Eren didn't lower his hands.

''What? Do you doubt us?''

Asked Orou.

''Is that it, Eren? Do you find it that hard to believe in us?''

Said Petra

Eren clicked his tongue and turned around. He will trust his teammates.

''Good luck!''

Eren shouted as he flied past them.

The three remaining members gave him smile and started flying to the Female Titan.

First Eld tried to strike the head of the Titan, but as he got closer the Titan raised its right hand and tried to catch Eld, which he dodged.

Then behind him instantly Petra and Orou shot forwards using the momentum to drive ther swords into the Titans eyes.

The Titan stumbled back and placed its back on the tree and instantly covered its nape with both of his hands.

That was what they wanted as they now took out the Titans vision and they will have at least a minute till it will regenerate its eyes and they will kill it during that time.

Then Eld signaled his comrades to target the Titans arms in which they nodded and commenced their assault.

SLICE SLICE SLICE

They sliced every parts of the Female Titans arm with great speed and precision, soon enough the gashed were so big that the arms went down, exposing the neck to them.

''They're down! Now for the neck! Cut through the muscles that support its neck!''

Eld shouted orders at his teammates.

Eren who flew forwards watched back such coordination with little words, such power…I was amazing how they worked in a team, and it was only possible because they trusted one another.

He turned around and went forwards, he will trust them, it is the right answer.

Then suddenly Levi words flashed in his mind 'I don't know…I never have. I can believe in my own abilities, or the choices of my trusted comrades. But no ever knows how things will turn out.'

As Eren remembered these words he turned around, just to watch as Eld was suddenly bitten in two and his upper body spit out of the Female Titans mouth.

''Eld!''

Petra shouted in shock and then her shock turned into anger.

''H-How? There's no way it can see! It hasn't even been thirty seconds.''

Then she watched the Titan's sole eye came in the view.

''Just one eye? It prioritized one eye to accelerate the regeneration…Is that even possible?''

Petra asked herself as she tried to gain distance from the Female Titan.

''Petra!''

Orou shouted as he watched the Female Titan run strait at Petra.

But Petra was slower than the Female Titan.

KICK

And with a strong kick the female Titan glued Petra to a tree her blood splattered over it.

Orou then in his rage charged strait at the female Titan.

''Hey… Die!''

Orou shouted as he readied himself and slashed the Female Titan's nape.

SLICE

BRAKE

Orou was shocked that his blades were broken and that he didn't cut through the flesh.

How? He doesn't believe it… His strike was perfect…

KICK

The Female Titan jumped in the air and kicked Orou with all of its force, instantly killing him.

Eren watched in horror as one by one his comrades were killed he truned around and went towards the Female Titan.

''I will… I'LL KILL IT!''

Eren shouted as he quickly bitten his arms.

THUNDER

ROAR

The thunder struck and from it Eren in his Titan form emerged roaring and going straight for the Female Titan.

 **Line Break**

ROAR

As Sasha, Adlar and Mikasa heard the roar they stopped in their tracks.

''Eren!''

Mikasa shouted as she recognized the voice of Eren in his Titan form and quickly flew to his direction.

''Mikasa!''

Sasha shouted trying to stop her.

''Sasha, you retreat I will get her!''

Adlar shouted as he went after Mikasa.

''Mikasa!''

Adlar tried shouting at her, but she wasn't responding so he picked up his speed and tackled her lightly on one of the trees nearby.

''Let me go! Eren is in danger!''

Mikasa said as she struggled to get out of his firm hold on her.

''Mikasa, if you go alone you will die! You don't know what happened, so calm down, acting irrationally will get you killed! Listen to me! I don't want to lose you!''

He said as he struggled to keep a hold on her.

Mikasa was surprised by his words as he was right, they are in the enemy territory and one wrong move and she can die quickly, never seeing Eren…Or Adlar again.

Noticing that she relaxed he released his grip on her and gave her a smile, he was glad that he was able to calm her down; the frown doesn't look good on her beautiful face.

''Now let's go save your brother''

As he gave a hand to her, whom she took with a smile blush as her hand made contact with his.

He lifted her up and both of them continued the trek to the source of the roar, hopefully that nothing extremely bad has happened.

 **Line Break**

Eren's Titan charged at the Female Titan delivering an uppercut, which the Female Titan dodged.

KICK

Using the opening The Female Titan kicked Eren in the gut, but Eren absorbed the hit and held onto the Female Titan's leg and tried to punch her face, which once again dodged by jumped back.

Then they stood in front of each other With Eren's Titan arms raised and the Female Titans arms down, still healing from the cuts done by the members of Squad Levi.

Then once again Eren in his Titan from attacked the Female Titan by delivering a barrage of short punched to the head, which the Female Titan dodged by ducking or moving to the sides.

PUNCH

After a series of punches Eren managed to punch the Female Titan sending it down.

The Female Titan quickly got up and started running away from Eren, with him giving the chase.

Soon enough Eren once again was throwing punches

The female Titan dodged at much as she could until Eren managed to land a right hook on her, sending it flat to the ground.

Without wasting any seconds Eren jumped on the Female Titan.

Raising his right hand again he brought it down towards the head of the Female Titan.

PUNCH

The Female Titan barely dodged it by moving her head to the side.

Eren's right arm was all shattered with bones showing and fingers missing from the impact with the ground.

Then he raised his left arm and punched once again, which the Female Titan dodged.

Now with his both arms shattered Eren just roared at Female Titans Face as he waited for his arms to heal.

Before this could happen the Female Titan grabbed his left hand, with now her healed arms and before Eren could react she kicked him in the gut sending him off her.

But Eren quickly stood up and brought a nasty uppercut witch the Female Titan dodged by the neck of her hair.

Then he quickly brought a powerful right hook to the Female Titan, she dodged it once again by jumping and rolling to the side, with Eren's Titan doing the same from the power of the punch.

Both Titan's quickly stood up and Eren was on the offensive once more, but now with healed Female Titan's arms it was really hard for him as now the Female Titan not just dodged, but blocked at the same time.

PUNCH

Suddenly Eren gave the Female Titan an opening to strike as he tried to left hook her, the Female Titan quickly upper cut him by even hardening her arms and shattering his lower jaw completely.

But Eren refused to give up and slide his teeth across the hardened hand of the Female Titan.

PUNCH

Eren then punched the Female Titan's gut sending it flying into the air.

As the female Titan landed and hit a tree Eren charged at it and tried to knee her face, which the Female Titan dodged and instead of kneeing her face he kneed the tree.

Eren was exhausted his Titan took in deep breaths, noticing this the Female Titan stopped running and turned to him.

PUNCH

Eren's eyes widened as the Female Titan right hooked him separating his head in to two.

And Eren's form after that hook collapsed on the ground.

The Female Titan walked towards the body of the Eren's Titan and kneeled next to it.

Then the Female Titan opened its mouth and bitten the nape of the Eren's Titan, went the nape was no more, Eren's body emerged form it.

Then the Female Titan opened its mouth once again and took Eren into its mouth.

Farther away Mikasa and Adlar saw this happening both of them with faces full of shock and horror at the display.

''Wait, Eren…Don't go''

Mikasa weakly said with a couple of tears escaping her eyes as she watched the Female Titan started running away.

Then in the next second her faces was now full of anger and raged as she lunged herself towards the Female Titan.

''Mikasa, wait!''

Adlar tried to stop her, but she ignored once again, steeling his determination Adlar fallowed Mikasa, no matter the cost he has to bring her and Eren back safe.

Noticing both of them the Female Titan covered its nape with her right hand.

''Give…Eren back!''

SLICE

Mikasa shouted as she cut the cheek of the Titan with Adlar trying to cut the Titans arm which covered its nape, but the flesh hardened and his blades broke upon the contact.

Adlar stared at his blades as he backed from the Female Titan, there is no way that both of them will bring it down, they will run out of blades or gas faster.

Then he watched as Mikasa cut everything that she could get her blades on to, she was acting to recklessly slicing at random and using so much gas.

''What are you standing for?''

A voice was heard from behind him and he turned around to see Captain Levi.

''Get her, we need to came up with a plan.''

Adlar just nodded and flew to Mikasa who was currently battling the Female Titan

Mikasa jumped into the air and went for the hand covering the Female Titan's nape.

SLICE

BREAK

And just like Adlar's her blades broke upon the contact with the hands of the Female Titan, she quickly jumped back.

''Why won't my blades cut through? I know that he's still alive… I know that Eren's alive!''

She said as she quickly drew a new pair of swords.

''No matter where she goes, I'll kill her, rip her wide open, and dig you out of that filth. I'm sorry, Eren… Just wait a little longer.''

PUNCH

The female had thrown a punch at Mikasa, which she dodged by going down.

The Female Titan then started running.

''WAIT!''

Mikasa shouted and wanted to give chase, but something grabbed her from the side.

''Wh-what are you-''

Mikasa said as she perked her head up only to be met with Adlar's face as his green eyes looking calmly at her.

''Mikasa, calm down, we need to regroup and came up with a plan''

He said to her, Mikasa then glared at the fleeing form of the Female Titan and clicked her tongue.

''Has she calmed down?''

Levi asked as he flew besides them, surprising Mikasa and she calmed down at the sight of her superior.

Then Adlar released her and three of them started flying behind the Female Titan.

''Maintain this distance. It may be tired. It doesn't appear to be going particularly fast.''

Levi said as he watched the Female Titan run slower, then when it chased him.

''He seems to have been bitten right out of his neck. Is Eren dead?''

Levi asked as he remembered seeing his squad bodies, everyone was killed and then he saw the evaporating body of the Eren's Titan.

''He's alive.''

Mikasa said in a dark tone, then Levi turned to Adlar opting him to speak, as he saw that the young scout was acting more logically than Mikasa

''We have some proof that he is alive, as the Female looking Titan firstly bitten out the nape carefully and then Eren out of the body, if she wanted to kill him she already would have done it the first she sunk her teeth in his flesh.''

''I hope you're right.''

Levi said so much trouble for a simple brat…

''If only you'd protected Eren, this never would've happened!''

Mikasa said which made Levi turn to him.

''Now I see…It was you back then. You're Eren's close friend.''

Levi said at her as he finally remembered her, she was the one who would always fuss around Eren acting like his overprotecting mother and then he turned away from her focusing on the Female Titan instead.

''We'll focus all our manpower on one goal. First of all, forget about killing the Female Titan.''

Levi said manly focusing his words on Mikasa.

''But she killed so many of our comrades!''

Mikasa retorted back to the captain.

''As long as she can crystallize her skin, there's no way we can kill her. We'll keep hoping that Eren is still alive, and attempt to rescue him before she leaves the forest. I'll hack her up…You draw her attention!''

Levi said and immediately Adlar and Mikasa went forwards with both of them diving lower so that the Female would have to look at the ground.

But the Female Titan wasn't stupid; she looked up and saw Captain Levi flying a bit behind her.

And all of suddenly the Female Titan turned around and tried to punch Levi, but the dodged the punch and quickly begun spinning around, slicing the Titan's arm along the way and then he plunged his to blades into the eyes of the Titan.

Then he jumped back drew a new pair of blades and quickly reengaged the female Titan, slicing the Titans body with such speed that Adlar and Mikasa could only watch with wide ayes at the skill level displayed by the captain.

The Titan then fallen to the ground quickly pressing its back against a tree and placing one of its arms on the nape.

But Levi didn't stop; he continued his assault, now mainly focusing on the Titans arms, trying to bring them down and soon enough he succeeded.

Noticing the exposed nape Mikasa lunged forwards with intention to kill the Female Titan.

The Female Titan knew that someone shot a hook towards her nape as she felt the impact of it embedding her flesh, she may be blind now, but she still could hear and as soon as the ODM gear came closer she quickly raised her hand.

Noticing that the Titan has raised its hands Adlar tried to shout Mikasa, but Mikasa noticed the arm too late to dodge and Adlar was further away so he couldn't make it in time, but Mikasa was saved by Captain Levi as he pushed her out of the Titans grasp.

Levi winced as he badly landed on the hand of the Titan his ankle immediately started hurting, but he ignored and lunged forwards and cut the jaw of the Titan.

As the Titan's jaw fallen everyone saw unconscious Eren laying on its tongue covered in the saliva of the Titan.

Adlar quickly went to retrieve Eren while Levi covered him, when the retrieval was successful Levi gave the order to retreat.

''Hey! We need to get out of here!''

Levi said as he and Adlar landed on the same branch.

Mikasa gave a sight of relieve when she saw Eren's body being cared by Adlar.

''He is still breathing! Though he is filthy!''

Adlar said in which Levi gave a nod, he was kinda glad that the brat was carrying Eren instead of him

''Don't worry about anything else. We're pulling back. Don't lose sight of your primary objective. Is it more important to get revenge you desire? Isn't he a dear friend of yours?''

Levi said as he started retreating and gave quick glance to Mikasa.

''No, I-''

Mikasa said, but was cut off by Adlar.

''You can feel bad later! We need to get out before the Titan managed to regenerate!''

He said still holding Eren in his arms; Mikasa banished her thoughts out of her head and started fallowing Adlar.

Levi looked back to see the two scouts fallowing them and the Female Titan laying still, but then he noticed something he haven't seen before, the Female Titan…was crying.

 **Line Break**

The Scouts finally managed to get out of the forest of giant trees and now safely rode towards the wall. The morale wasn't as high as they failed an operation, but at least they managed to save Eren, who was still unconscious. Mikasa rode near the cart that Eren was placed to, with Adlar near her.

Mikasa looked at the unconscious form of Eren and wondered, what if she had lost him for real this time? What would happen to her? To every one? Then she looked at Adlar who rode besides her, his face blank of emotions and his eyes pointed forwards, she wondered how he, who was nobody at first, made her feel different…He made her feel something at her stomach, her heart would beat quicker at the sight of him, she genuinely felt happy being by his side, Armin said that she had a crush on him, maybe she did she didn't know herself, as she wasn't the best person with emotions, but looking at him she wondered does he felt the same about her?

Adlar rode quietly, so many thoughts in his head, the Female Titan was just like Armored and Colossus and Eren, they all have Titan powers…That was troubling for Adlar as he learned that the Female Titan killed a good portion of men, then when she escaped her capture she infiltrated Scouts rank by wearing their uniform, this was unsettling fact if she managed to infiltrate them, so does that mean that Armored and Colossus Titans are here to? And are they truly alone or is there more like them, human who can transform into Titans?

Taking a break from his thought he quickly glanced at Mikasa who was looking at Eren with worry present in her eyes. He didn't know how or when, did he started developing a bond with Mikasa, but with more time he spend talking to her, helping her or going out he felt more and more closer to her, he knew that he was starting to fall in love, but he didn't thought that Mikasa felt the same, but somewhere in his mind and heart he wanted to think that she too feels the same.

Soon enough the carriage stopped and the scout went to work picking their fallen soldiers and stuffing them into bags and loading them into carriages.

Mikasa approached the carriage were Eren laid, she watched him with sad eyes, then she looked at her surroundings, so much death was around them, she started to remember Trost, so much lives were lost then and today.

Then she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned around to see Adlar's green eyes staring in her he then brought her into her embrace and started to gently stroke her black hair, she was firstly was surprised, but then she felt a few tears trying to escape her, but she didn't cry as no one cried, she almost lost Eren today, she can lose him in the future, she can lose her friends in the future…she could lose Adlar in the future.

Adlart to felt sadness engulf him, this was the part that he will never be used to, the dead bodies, the burials of their comrades, the cries of parents, husbands, wives and children.

They stayed briefly in each other's arms and then let go as it was time for them to work and soon enough the caravan once again started moving.

FLARE

As they moved suddenly red flare was shot up in the air, informing everyone that rear guard has sighted Titans.

''Full speed ahead!''

Erwin shouted.

''I don't see any tall trees or buildings. It will be difficult to fight out here.''

Levi said as currently they were riding in plains in which ODM gear couldn't be utilized to its full potential.

''We're better off trying to outrun them to Walls.''

Erwin said as he didn't want to engage the Titans here and it would lead to more casualties than necessary.

With a click of a tongue Levi went to the rear guard.

''They're gonna catch us!''

Armin said as he watched a Titan run at the wagon slowly closing the distance.

''Will we have to fight?''

Asked Jean, he wasn't really pumped for more action today.

''ODM gear has limited functionality in open areas! And look…They just keep coming!''

Armin said as he saw even more Titans running at them.

''Then what'll we do?''

Jean asked.

''No! They'll catch us!''

A scout on the wagon shouted as he watched the Titan just 8 meters behind them.

''I'll circle behind them! When I draw their attention, you-''

Another scout said.

''No. Just abandon the corpses. Otherwise they'll catch us''

Levi said from the side.

''B-But…''

The soldier mumbled

''On past expeditions, dozens of bodies never made it back. These guys will be no different.''

Levi calmly explained.

''Are we doing this? We're seriously dumping them?!''

A scout asked as he hugged the corpses of his comrades protectively

The another Scout looked, he too didn't like throwing their comrades bodies away, but it has to be done.

''We have no choice!''

He said as he lowered the back board and started pushing the bodies out, soon other wagons started doing the same, soldiers threw their comrades bodies with tears, but it has to be done so the living would survive, even if they knew that they still didn't like it.

One body Levi recognized, light-ginger hair and that face, it was definitely Petra, then the the Titan stomped on her corpse with Levi's eyes darkening.

Went all the carriages were empty, the scouts finally started gaining distance from their man eating pursuers.

 **Line Break**

The Scouts have returned from beyond the walls, the residents of Caleneth District came to watch them, all they saw were dark faces, and it was evident that the mission failed.

''Aren't a bunch of them missing compared to this morning?''

''Man…Far fewer…How horrible.''

''Just this morning they left to raise hell, but now they're back already? What was the point?''

''Who knows? But judging by those gloomy expressions, they managed to gobble up more of our taxes, if nothing else.''

Hearing those talks now conscious Eren started to sit up.

''Eren, just bear with it.''

Mikasa said as she watched him struggle to get up, she herself didn't like what those people were talking as they never experienced what they had to experience today and still judged them.

''Eren, look.''

Adlar pointed to something and Eren looked.

Eren's eyes widened he saw to children one boy and a girl looking at them with smiles, especially the boy had a big smile.

''So cool! The Scouts are so awesome! They get their butts kicked, but they keep on fighting!''

The boy said to his female companion.

Eren just looked down in deep thought; most of the scouts doing the same, this expedition were just like others. Painted in blood, but nothing gained.

''Captain Levi! My daughter is in your squad. I'm Petra's father.''

Said middle aged man as he cached up with Levi, who was walking on foot holding his horse by his side.

''Before I see her, I wanted to talk to you. She sent me this letter. She said you respected her skills enough to allow her to join your squad. She swore she'd to devote herself to you. Well, I guess she's too starry-eyed to consider her father's feelings!''

The man gave a small lough, but Levi didn't answer it, every second the man talked, every second Levi's face darkened.

''Anyway, as her father, I think it's still too early for her to marry. She's still so young, with so much left to experience!''

The man said and that was last straw, Levi's face was completely dark, with no emotions present on it as he walked strait.

Commander Erwin didn't have it easy either, with people coming to him and shouting about their sons and daughters, sisters and brothers, husbands and wives and lastly about the expedition.

The cost and casualties of the failed expedition were easily enough to discredit the faction that had supported the Scouts Regiment.

As those responsible, including Erwin, were summoned to the capitol, it was decided that Eren would be handed over to the Military Police.

 **Line Break**

It was a beautiful morning in the capitol, the sun was shining and there was no sign of clouds in the blue sky.

In her room Annie woke up, she quickly got dressed in her Military Police uniform and walked out.

''Looks like she's finally up.''

A girl with large amber eyes and chin length shaggy, wavy light brown hair. She wears the standard Military Police Regiment uniform like her fellow officers, who were all lined up apparently.

''You know, you look so scary when sleeping that I didn't dare wake you up. Sorry about that, Annie.''

The girl said as she watched Annie stand next to her.

''You've been slacking off to much lately.''

A young man said with black bowl cut hair and with a stoic and serious expression on his face.

''What? Mad already, are we? Come on…''

The light brown haired girl said with a joking tone.

''You're quite unsociable.''

Bowl cut male said, when Annie didn't said anything to them,instead taking her place next to her female co-worker.

''Just let her be. Annie's from Trost District of all places. She's the only one with battle experience in this branch. You can't expect her to recover so soon. I mean, she's fresh out of living hell.''

A boy with short silver-blond hair combed to the left and pale yellow eyes now said.

''Oh, really? Seems like you care quite a bit about her. Just what about her interests you?''

Once again the female said with a small lough.

''Hitch. There's only one reason a dumb woman like you could be in the Military Police.''

''Oh, and what might that be? I sure don't know. Spit it out.''

The woman said last part dangerously.

''Quite, both of you.''

The bowl cut male said and soon an officer walked in and all of them saluted him.

The officer walked lazily as he walked with papers.

''I told you to cut that stuff out.''

The man said as they dropped the salute and stood still waiting for the officer to continue speaking.

''Today, you'll be assigned to do something outside your usual duties. That's why I had you assemble here. It's about the group of Scouts Regiment members that were summoned to the capital. They'll be passing through the town's central street today. The Military Police HQ is in charge of escorting them, so we're only tasked with helping on their leg through town. We'll be given temporary permission to use ODM gear devices in town. Move alongside the escort squad and work to bolster their security. In addition, at the point where we begin our mission, they'll be traveling via barge. That is all.''

The officer ended.

''May I ask a question?''

A bowl cut man said.

''Hm? What is it?''

Officer said in a lazy voice.

''What will we be defending them against?''

The man said, the officer just looked up wanting him to explain his words.

''I've never heard of any large groups of rebels residing within the walls. There may be petty criminals, but organized groups are unlikely to exist unless they have a base beyond the walls. I fail to even see a motive to begin worth.''

The bowl cut man finished.

''Oh, quite an eager beaver, aren't you? You'll be in charge of everything then. The other details are all here.''

The officer said giving him all the papers and walking to the door behind him.

The bowl just looked at his officer dumbfounded.

''We superior officers don't have the time. You guys take care of this on your own. Just don't screw up.''

The officer said opening the door and immediately everyone saw smoke coming out from the room with a smell of tobacco and they saw a couple of man drinking, smoking and by the looks of it gambling.

 **Line Break**

All the fresh members of the Military Police now were standing outside near the small fountain of their office house.

''Damn, you've got to be kidding me.''

The bowl cut man cursed as he still remembered how ''occupied'' their superiors were.

''Well, this organization's even more corrupt than I expected. Then again, that is why I choose it…But while you're a new recruit, it seems like most of the dirty work gets shoved on you. Jeez, if only I knew.''

Hitch said in a whiny tone, she didn't like the work that much…

''Those scumbags. Yeah, those scumbags that think of nothing but themselves….''

He bowl cut man continued his rant about the corruption of the Military Police.

''Huh? What are you talking about, Marlowe? You became one of them the moment you chose the Military Brigade.''

Those words from his silver haired friend angered him even more.

''I'm not one of them. I'm different from you trash. I came here to better the Military Police!''

His words were met by slow clapping, courtesy of Hitch.

''Oh? That's amazing, Marlowe. So that's the kind of guy you are, huh?''

She replied smugly at him.

''And how will you that?''

The silver haired man said giving him one of his smirks.

''I suppose I'd have stand at the top. If I were in charge, I'd restore order and punish those who dirty their hands with injustice. It's as simple as that. I'd revert them to normal human beings. That's all I want. Back to the way they should be.''

He said while clenching his fist, but after his words Hitch literally felt to the ground laughing while gently slapping the ground beneath her.

''Wow, you're the real deal, huh? And here I thought you were boring. Sorry about that!''

She said still on the ground and laughing hard.

''That's quite the noble aspiration you have there. Good luck with that.''

His silver haired comrade said, there was no way that Marlowe could change Military Police.

''I wonder…''

Annie finally spoke up, surprising everyone present.

''If a 'good person' like you took charge of the system, I think that'd truly be the end of us.''

She said calmly looking at Marlowe.

''What's this? So you can talk, huh?''

Marlowe replied to her, clearly making her, but Annie wasn't fazed by his provocations non bit.

''I think you're a just person. Because your words ring true. I know such people exist. Defying the flow of the world takes a lot of courage, so I respect that.''

She said while remembering Eren, his objective and determination to kill every Titan on earth, it was laughable at best, but that determination in his eyes told her otherwise.

''Then again, maybe you're only an idiot.''

Annie said returning her own jab at him.

''Which means that guy was an idiot too. Don't even compare me to him.''

Marlowe said to her, thinking that he is smarter than the one person Annie was talking about, when he heard no reply or anything he clicked his tongue.

''We've been chit-chatting for too long. Let's go!''

Marlowe finally said and everyone begun fallowing him.

 **Line Break**

''The escort wagon will pass through the outer gate in 45 minutes. Once we arrive, all of us are to confirm our positions. Got that?''

Marlowe turned to his comrades who were all walking behind him with rifles hanging on their backs.

''Yeah, yeah.''

Hitch replied in sweet tone as she stretched herself in satisfaction, then she yawned, what she would do if she could go to her bed and sleep all day long…

Then she hit Marlowe's back who suddenly halted to a stop.

''Hey!''

She shouted angrily at him and then she saw something through his shoulders and popped her head out to get a clearer view.

''What's that? Isn't that our equipment?''

Hitch asked as she saw three men, two of them with Military Police uniforms standing near boxes with Military Police's green unicorn with white horn and hair emblem on them.

''Aren't they just carrying it farther in?''

The Silver haired man said coming next to Marlowe and observing the situation.

''In that case, it's strange for the companies to be involved. What are they…''

Marlowe wondered, but then the man in a suit gave the Military Police officers a pouch and one of them pulled a coin from it, Marlowe turned angry, how dare they!?

''They're selling government-issued equipment to the black market?!''

He spat in anger as he stomped forwards with his colleagues trying to stop him.

''Come on, what about the mission?''

The sliver haired man said, they still have mission to do and now is not the time to play some kind of hero, plus this will not end well for Marlowe that's for sure.

''Wow, he's seriously the real deal, huh?''

Hitch said with a smirk, wondering what will happen next.

''well, for better or worse, we still have time. Let's enjoy the show at least. Let's enjoy the show at least.''

The silver haired man said while folding his arms and watching Marlowe.

''Now then, why don't we go grab a drink?''

One of the officers said to another, after they were done here, when they turned around they were met with a face of Marlowe.

''What, recruit? Need something?''

The officer asked him calmly.

''M-Misappropriating government-issued equipment is a crime.''

Marlowe said with a shudder.

''And your point?''

Another officer asked with a raised eyebrow, to think that a kid would tell them what is right and what is wrong.

''Government-issued equipment is paid for using citizens' taxes, so-''

Marlowe didn't even finish when another officer started laughing.

''Good grief. A recruit threatening his superiors, I see. It'll be fun seeing where you end up.''

He said with a lough and pulled a coin from the pouch and placed it inside in one of the jacket pockets of Marlowe.

''Buy yourself a woman and take it easy.''

The officer said while tapping the place where he put the coin a couple of times before he and his friend turned around and started walking away.

For a couple of seconds Marlowe stood still, but then his anger surfaced.

''W-Wait!''

He said while running to the two officers and grabbing one of the officers by the shoulder.

''Misappropriating-Ghaa!''

Marlowe then was hit in his gut by the stock of the rifle and then to his head and his own gun which flew way from his back.

Marlowe then quickly collapsed and got on his knees trying to breathe.

The officer didn't gave him the change to relax and then kicked Marlowe in the gut, starting to beat him up.

''We'll arrest you for defying your superior.''

The one officer who just watched said.

''Don't be ridiculous. Such a crime-''

''Will be overlooked. That's how things work here''

Said the officer denying Marlowe.

Then the officer tried to strike Marlowe with the stock of the rifle, but the hit didn't connect.

Annie stooped the man from hitting Marlowe by holding the officers hands.

''Would you mind leaving it at that?''

Annie said at the officer which glared at her.

''My, I apologize for the trouble this idiot has caused you. We'll make sure to thoroughly discipline him. Or…would you prefer to escalate matters?''

Hitch said with a quiet voice as she glanced back at the crowd who has gathered.

The officers looked and calmed down.

''This is the last time.''

The officer said while walking away.

When they left Hitch released a sigh, glad that this was over.

Marlowe was furious, then he looked at his rifle, maybe he should do it?

He slowly reached his rifle, thinking should he really do it?

''You want to?''

Annie looked at him and Marlowe looked at her, she knew what he wanted to do.

''You're going to punish those who dirty their hands with injustice, right? I wouldn't mind helping you out.''

Annie said calmly, Marlowe looked at her with wide eyes, how she could be so normal about this?

Then he clenched his fist and punched the ground.

''Damn it!''

He shouted, he couldn't do it he was too weak to pull the trigger.

''That guy you know…Would that idiot mentioned have done it?''

Marlowe asked her in a low voice.

Annie thought for a bit.

''Possibly.''

She answered him.

''Then I'm also, as you said, a piece of trash caught up in the flow of the world, right?''

Marlowe asked, if that idiot Annie talked about would have done it, this makes him worse, he didn't even fallow his ideals.

''Who knows? But isn't that how normal humans are? I just… want weak people that are trapped in the flow to be considered humans too.''

She said.

 **Line Break**

Annie and her group was already at the gates when the carriages caring the members of Scout Regiment came in through the gates, they formed lines on the both sides of the road.

When the carriages passed her and others they began running behind it.

''Annie.''

She hear a voice and stopped wondering if she wasn't hearing things, but the voice was familiar so she stopped and went the last of her Military Police comrades passed she ran back and to the alleyway, then she turned left and saw a hooded figure dressed in green raincoat.

''Hey. You're really part of the Military Police now, huh?''

The figure said and now she recognized, those blue eyes and strands of blond hair, plus hat voice it was no mistake that in front of her stood Armin.

''Armin… What's with the outfit?''

She asked as she watched her fellow graduate from the 104th Training Corp.

''I'm a baggage carrier. I'm using this rain coat to hide my ODM gear. See?''

He calmly said and then revealed the ODM gear beneath the coat with.

''What for?''

Annie asked, as no sane person would carry the ODM gear with himself as they weren't allowed within the walls without special permission.

Armin put his hood down, relieving his blond hair to the world, then he adopted a serious face at looked at Annie.

''Annie, will you give us a hand in helping Eren escape?''

Armin asked her.

''Where to? After rebelling against the monarchy, where within the walls will you run to?''

This picked Annie's interests, so the Scouts are trying to save Eren from the custody, but how will they pull it off; there were no safe places to hide within the walls for prolonged period of time.

''We're only going to hide out temporarily. We don't plan to oppose them head-on. It'll be reported as an act of rebellion by part of the Scouts Regiment, but that'll buy us time during which we'll prepare what's needed to overturn the commission of inquiry's decision. Without fail.''

Armin replied with detail about their plan and how they gonna act.

''What do you need to overturn it? Does something that convenient exist? Any leads?''

She asked, if so than they don't needed to save Eren, they just need to concentrate to find the evidence.

''Sorry, I can't say.''

Armin said while looking down.

''I hate to tell you this, but it's out of the question. I won't say anything though, so do what you can.''

Annie said and turned to leave.

''Annie! Please! At this rate, Eren will be killed!''

Armin said and Annie stopped intrigued about what he will say next.

''Ignorant people, for their own self-preservation, are unwittingly attempting to set humanity on a path to extermination! I know this isn't convincing. But even so…all we can do is take a huge gamble now! Of course, I'll do my best to avoid causing you any trouble. But in order to bypass the inspections within Wall Sina, the help of the Military Police is crucial. We have no other choice!''

Armin lastly said and now awaited Annie's answer.

She turned her head to look at him.

''Say…Do I really seem like such a good person to you?''

Annie asked him and he looked down.

''A good person? Well. I don't particularly like that term. I mean, that just…seems like something you'd call someone who's of use to you. And I don't think there's anyone who's of use to everyone. That said, if you don't agree to cooperate… you'd be a bad person in my eyes, right?''

Armin finished hi talk and looked her in his eyes.

Annie leaned into the wall and looked down for a bit, and then she picked her rifle in her hands from her back, the she put it next to the wall and turned to Armn, who as watching her closely.

''Fine.''

She said and then she turned around and put a silver ring on her index finger without Armin seeing it.

''I'm in.''

 **Line Break.**

As they walked out of the alleyway and walked a pit further Annie and Armin where met by two hooded figures that were wearing the same clothes as Armin, green rain coats, there where Mikasa and Eren.

''We got through more easily than I expected. That's the Military Police for you. It's clear they work hard day after day.''

Eren said in a mocking tone while walking, as he looked around, it was surprised how easy they got in and no one has questioned them so far, surely Military Police was really 'hard at work' .

''Quite looking around.''

Mikasa reminded him as it will draw suspicion to them, while Military Police were not doing their job they would still could notice them.

''Now we'll just have to hope they don't notice its Jean in there. Can't expect that to work long. The two of us look nothing alike, after all.''

Eren said as he remembered their plan, he still as surprised that no one noticed that its Jean sitting in the carriage instead of him.

''Don't worry too much. Both of you have a villainous glint in your eyes and similar, evil-looking faces.''

Armin said trying to calm down Eren.

''I don't have a horse face like him.''

It was clear that Armin's words didn't have effect on Eren, it even angered him more to be said that he looks like Jean.

''Hey, if I had decided not to help you, how where you planning to get over the wall?''

Annie asked interrupting Eren's ranting about how he doesn't look like Jean.

''We planned to get past using ODM gear.''

Armin answered her.

''that's so reckless. To begin with, running before entering Stohess District would've save you a lot trouble, no? Why here and now?''

Annie asked as she saw safer alternative then to what Armin suggested.

''I predict the complicated terrain in this city would make the switch more likely to succeed. And rather than being openly defiant, feigning obedience decrease suspicion and buy us more time to escape.''

Armin answered as to why their plan is the best they have currently.

''I see. That makes sense.''

Annie said while Mikasa and Eren looked at each other.

''There it is.''

Armin said leading the group to entrance to the tunnel.

''Here?''

Annie asked, surprised that they are using tunnels.

''Yeah. We go through here. The ruins of an underground city that planned and abandoned still lie here.''

Armin said as he, Mikasa and Eren began walking down the stairs.

''This path continues up until near the outer gate.''

Armin said.

''Really? That's amazing.''

Eren said as it was first time he heard about tunnels as these, he knows about underground city, but about networks of tunnels sadly not.

Eren noticed that Annie wasn't with them and then he turned around to see her still standing at the entrance.

''Annie? What're you doing? You're not about to tell us that you're scared of dark, narrow spaces, are you?''

Eren said to her in joking manner, now three of them looking at her.

''That's right. I'm scared. I'm sure a brave and reckless idiot like you wouldn't understand the feelings of a frail girl like me.''

Annie answered him with a strait emotionless face.

''A girl who can flip a massive guy around in mid-air isn't frail. Quit joking and let's get moving.''

He said as he turned around and begun walking.

''No, I won't go.''

Making them stop once again and look at her as she was joking.

''I'm scared of going that way. If we're not moving above ground, you're on your own.''

She said lastly to them and then the tension got up between them.

''What the hell are you saying?! Get over here already! Enough screwing around!''

Eren lashed at her, urging her to get down.

''Eren, keep it down.''

Mikasa said as he began shouting, gathering attention now wasn't good thing.

''It's fine, isn't it, Mikasa? Since for a while now, there hasn't been anyone around for some reason.''

She said calmly at it was true there wasn't a single soul in their way for a while now.

''Honestly. I'm hurt. Just when did you come to look at me with such eyes, Armin?''

She said as she watched Armin as he was looking at her with wide and dark eyes.

''Annie, why…did you have Marco's ODM gear? Down to the slightest scratches and dents…Because we maintained our equipment together…I recognized them all.''

Armin said as he remembered the countless time he would spend with Marco maintaining their gear and he remembered her having his at the examination, after the two Titans who were captured by Scouts Regiment were killed.

''I see. It was something…I found.''

Annie answered him.

''So did you kill two Titans we'd captured?''

Armin asked her wanting the truth.

''No idea. But if you suspect something a month ago, why didn't you do anything?''

Annie asked him, because normal person would have done that in a minute.

''Because I still can't believe it. I wanted to believe I was mistaken. That's why. But… you too…Back then…Because you didn't kill me…it came down to this, don't you see?''

He answered her, as he remembered when the Female Titan sparred his life, which was mistake on her part.

''Yeah, I completely agree. I never imagined you'd end up cornering me to this extent. Back then…Why… I wonder…''

She said as she now thought why she didn't kill him, she didn't knew why herself.

''Hey, Annie! There's still a change you're an idiot who has terrible timing with stupid jokes that you carelessly throw into the conversation. Regardless, just get down here. You can prove something by simply stepping down here! So come her and prove it!''

Eren said he wanted this to end quickly; maybe there was a change for Annie to make out safe from this.

''I can't go there. I've…failed to become a warrior.''

Annie said to him.

''I'm telling you, this isn't funny at all!''

Eren shouted losing his mental.

''Let's talk this through, Annie! We can still discuss-''

Armin shouted to her, this still wasn't late for her.

''I've had enough. I can't listen to this anymore. Its waste of my time.''

Mikasa said throwing her rain coat away and drawing her swords, ready to fight Annie if need be.

''I'll slice you to shreds again…Female Titan!''

Mikasa said starring darkly at Annie.

Annie just began laughing like a madman, unsettling the tree below her.

''Armin, it's great that I was a good person to you, huh? Your gamble paid off this time.''

She said in a sweet tone, which none of them hurt making this even more uncomfortable for them.

''But now…I'll see if my bet…pays off!''

She said darkly as she quickly brought her hand to her mouth.

SHOT

As soon as she did this Armin shot a signal round and many men and women jumped on Annie from every corner, restraining her quickly and putting a piece of cloth in her mouth so she couldn't bite and activate her Titan powers.

Eren wanted to walk to the restrained Annie, but Mikas stopped him and in good time as they looked up and Mikasa noticed a small hook like thing to pop-up from her silver ring.

Mikasa's eyes widen as she quickly grabbed both Eren and Arim and run down the stairs.

''Mikasa!''

Armin shouted at her sudden action.

''We were too late!''

She said as Annie drove her thumb past the hook on her ring spurting out blood.

THUNDER

And Annie transformed into the now well-known Female Titan killing everyone who was around her in the process.

 **Line Break**

THUNDER

Adlar watched the thunder strike out of no where.

''Mikasa!''

He shouted as he knew that the plan has failed, he wanted to run, to make sure that Mikasa was safe, but a hand of his superior stopped him.

''Trust your team mates, kid. Now the plan has failed and we are moving to the backup plan.''

The veteran scout said to Adlar.

''But-''

''Trust your teammates, Commander Erwin doesn't have back-up plan for the back-up plan, just trust them kid, they will be alright.''

The scout said, and then he looked up.

''That said, Team we are moving up! Make sure that that bitch doesn't run!''

He shouted as all of them begun flying forwards.

Adlar griped his swords tighter, if a hair has fallen of Mikasa, he will slaughter Annie himself!

 **Line Break**

 **(A few days earlier)**

''They're late. Erwin and his damn folk are making me wait. Our Military Police escorts are gonna arrive first.''

Levi said siting behind wooden table and calmly drinking his tea, the few candles flickering slightly, acting as the only sources of light, Levi and Eren now waited for Commander Erwin to come.

''Maybe he's constipated again.''

Levi said as he out his cup on the table, Eren just gave an awkward chuckle feeling rather uneasy.

''You're quite talkative today, Captain.''

Eren said trying to go into conversation with his Captain as they waited for Erwin.

''Cut me some slack. Talkativeness is in my personality.''

Levi said calmly then he grabbed his leg, damn that Female Titan…He will slice that bitch up good when he gets his hand on her.

''I'm sorry. It was my entire fault. If only I'd made the right decision…''

Eren clenched his fist on his legs, if only he transformed then, then Petra, Gunther, Eld, Orou maybe would be still alive, the guilt was eating Eren, if only he had chosen different option, all of this would have been reverted.

''I told you. No one could have foreseen the outcome.''

Levi said calmly, he knew were Eren coming from, but what's happened has happened, there's no changing that back, all they can do now is hunt that bitch and make her pay.

Then the door opened and both of them turned to see what has come.

''Sorry I'm late.''

Erwin calmly said as Eren was surprised to see Armin, Mikasa, Adlar and Jean standing next to the Commander.

''You guys…Excuse me…''

Eren said as he turned to face the Commander wondering why they are his comrades here.

''We've identified the person likely to be the Female Titan. This time we will catch her. ''

Erwin calmly said and without waiting for anything urged everyone to sit down.

He then pulled out a map of Stohess District and put it on the table.

''The operation will begin the day after tomorrow. The location is Stohess, where we'll be passing en route to the royal court. This is our one and only chance. If we can't escape there, you'll inevitably fall into the hands of the authorities. Then it'll be even harder to pursue those who scheme to destroy the Walls. Mankind's annihilation will become even more imminent. We must bet everything we have on this operation. The plan as at fallows: While we're passing through Stohess, Eren, you'll act as bait to lure the target to this tunnel.''

Eren said pointing on the map and Eren gave a nod.

''If you can bring her into its depths, then even if she transforms, she won't have the space to utilize her power. But if by chance she transforms then, we'll have to rely on you, Eren.''

Erwin lastly said, he himself knew what risks lies in this plan, but they have to go with it for the future of humanity.

''Yes, sir. Are we certain our target is in Stohess?''

Erwin asked as he wanted to know if the target will be really there.

''Yes. She's in the Military Police.''

Erwin answered him.

''The Military Police?''

Eren asked, how the Female Titan managed to get in the ranks of the Military Police is beyond him.

''Armin figured it all out. She's also suspected of killing those two captive Titans. She might be your former fellow comrade cadet from the 104th.''

Eren said and Eren was greatly surprised to her that someone of his former comrades could done all this, this was unbelievable.

''Hold on now! The 104th?!''

Eren asked with wide eyes, he couldn't believe that someone of them could be the Female Titan.

''The name of the woman suspected to be the Female Titans…Annie Leonhardt.''

Erwin calmly said.

''Annie's the Female Titan? Why? Why would you suspect it to be her, Armin?''

Erwin asked all shaky from the news that he just received.

''She knew your face from the beginning. Not to mention, she reacted when I referred to how you ''sought to die so soon,'' which nobody outside the 104th would understand. And mostly because I'm pretty sure she killed Sawney and Bean, the two experimental subjects.''

Armin said calmly as he remembered his fight with the Female Titan, the two captured Titans.

''Bu why?''

Eren asked him.

''One would need quite the skill to kill those two. The culprit would've used their ODM gear, since they'd be accustomed to it.''

Armin sad and Eren looked down getting what Armin was talking about.

''So that's why we had a gear check? But Annie wasn't caught.''

Eren said remembering that the culprit was never found as the gear check didn't find anything.

''Because she brought Marco's to the check. That's how she passed.''

Armin said, he spent countless hours maintaining gear with Marco so he knew his gear just like Marco's knew his.

''What? What does Marco have to do with this?''

Eren asked, Marco was dead for fucks sake.

''I don't know.''

Armin said quietly this time.

''Are you sure you're not mistaken?''

Eren asked, there was no way that Annie betrayed them, he still didn't believe it.

''No, I'm pretty certain.''

Armin said.

''I get that, kid. Do you have any other evidence?''

Levi finally chimed in, only some kind of kid's guess wasn't that convincing to Levi, they have to be full percent certain that this Annie is the Female Titan otherwise , things won't end up well for all of them.

''No, I don't.''

Armin said quickly.

''In my opinion, the Female Titan form resembles Annie.''

Mikasa said, definitely there are some similarities with those matching eye colors and blond hair.

''What? What are you saying?! Is that all you-''

''So we've got no proof, but we'll still do it.''

Levi concluded by interrupting Eren.

''No proof? What? Then why? What if it isn't Annie?''

Eren asked, he was surprised how they can blame Annie when there was no solid proof, she was their comrade and she couldn't have done those things!

''If it's not Annie, then she'll be cleared of suspicion.''

Mikasa calmly said.

''Ture, we'll have put het trough a terrible ordeal. But if we do nothing, you'll be sacrificed to Central's whims.''

Armin said looking at Eren's eyes.

Eren turned away.

''It's just not right to doubt Annie…''

Eren said, this was too much for him.

''Eren, after hearing that it might be Annie, has anything come to mind?''

Mikasa asked him and his eyes widened he remembered in the forest that the Female Titan has used the same fighting stance that Annie used in their Cadet days.

''You fought the female titan in hand-to hand combat. Did she use any of Annie's typical moves?''

Mikasa asked him and Eren remembered that the Female Titan did that special Annie's kick, he then realized something.

''You know it too. Annie is the Female Titan.''

Mikasa finished, making Eren come with terms with reality, Annie was indeed the Female Titan.

''That concludes this meeting, now we have to choose someone to dress up like Eren and go with me and Levi.''

Erwin said.

''I suggest Jean or Adlar.''

Armin said surprising both the males, none of them were anything alike like Eren, maybe Adlar with his black hair ,but that was the only thing both of them shared.

''No way I'm pretending to be this idiot!''

Jean said.

''Huh?! You wanna go horse face?''

Eren shouted while pulling up his fists ready to fight Jean doing the same.

''Listen here, brats. Do it now or else…''

Levi said darkly, they didn't have time for their kid fights right now.

''Rock, paper, scissors? The one who loses has to dress up like Eren, one game to decide.''

Adlar calmly said, standing up.

''Sure.''

Jean said.

Adlar began chuckling darkly while he cracking his fingers and dark aura begun radiating form him that made Jean gulp unconsciously from the pressure that came out of nowhere.

''I have to warn you, I never lost the game of rock, paper, scissors in my entire life.''

Adlar said with black aura spiking even more from him, making Jean sweat slightly.

''Rock, paper, scissors!''

Both of them shouted, Jean picked rock, while Adlar picked paper, making Adlar the winner.

''Good luck, Eren.''

Adlar said while patting Jean's shoulder.

''I hate you. Both of you.''

Jena spat in anger.

 **Line Break**

 **(Back at present)**

''Shit!''

Armin exclaimed as they watched in shock at the blood in front of them, they were lucky that Mikasa was quick and managed to save them.

CRASH

But they didn't have the time to relax as Annie's Titan form hand crashed in front of the them, then it slowly turned to the right searching for them and not wanting to be caught the three of them started running deeper into the tunnel out of reach of the Female Titans hands.

''Damn! The way she was acting… She must've seen through me right away! She knew we were gonna ambush her underground! There must've been some other way!''

Armin scolded himself; he was careless and didn't saw that Annie seen right through them, if he knew that they were exposed, he would have thought of another way to capture her safely.

''You'll have time to think about that later. What should we do now?''

Mikasa said to Armin while three of the continued to run deeper into the tunnel.

''First of all, we need to rendezvous with Team 3 on the surface then according to the backup plan, fight Annie… the Female Titan. Eren, you'll have to transform and assist with her capture. That okay?''

Armin asked, now the backup plan solely relies on Eren.

''Yeah.''

Eren said, he knows what need to be done, Annie can't escape, no matter the cost.

''Hey!''

A scout waved to them just up ahead.

''It's Team 3!''

Armin said watching the scouts.

''Did your capture attempt fail?''

Asked the scout as he didn't see their target with them, plus he heard explosions outside.

''It did! Move on the next sta-''

STOMP

Armin didn't even finish when a giant foot crashed through the roof of the tunnel, squashing the scouts beneath it.

''She kicked it in?!''

Armin shouted in shock as the dust cleared to see Annie's foot slowly lifting, and bodies of the Team 3 members squashed by the foot and the rubble.

'We have to help them!''

Eren said referring to the bodies, maybe some of them survived.

''Eren! Back!''

Mikasa said grabbing Eren by the shoulder and pushing him back.

''That bitch wouldn't mind killing Eren?''

Mikasa said, in the forest she just captured him, but now she acts like she all out on killing him.

''She risked it…She smashed open the tunnel hoping she wouldn't kill you. It's crazy, but that just makes her even scarier! Annie will be trying as hard as she can to catch you!''

Armin said as he started running the other way, in this tunnel they are cornered now…

 **Line Break**

The three of them have stopped and now they are thinking of a plan how should they go about this situation that there found themselves in.

''What should we do? She cut off our escape. Even if we jump out using our gear, she'd ambush us the instant we surfaced. On the other hand-''

CRASH

Once again Annie's foot crashed into the tunnel just further from them.

''If we stay here it's just a matter of time until we're crushed.''

Armin said as the dust begun to clear from the crash, every second their waste is every second closer to their coming doom.

''I'll handle this! Like that time with the cannonball! Come here!''

Eren shouted bringing Mikasa and Armin closer to him.

''Let's do this! Stay close to me!''

Eren said as he nervously brought his hands to his mouth and bite on it hard.

But he wasn't transforming and so he bit even harder drawing more and more blood form his hands.

''Not again! Why now?! Why now?! It hurts!''

Eren said in agony, he kneeled down; his transformation wasn't working at all.

''So you can't transform unless it's for a specific, concrete reason? Clear your mind! Focus on it again!''

Armin said to him.

''I'm trying!''

Eren shouted biting his hand again, but still he didn't trigger his transformation.

Mikasa then kneeled beside him.

''Aren't you really just hesitating to fight Annie?''

Mikasa said to him, his hand is already soaked in his blood and he still didn't transformed, Mikasa knew that he still didn't want to fight her.

''Don't tell me that you still refuse to accept she's the Female Titan? What just happened right before your eyes? That bitch killed your comrades! You still refuse to accept that?''

Mikasa said the facts, he shouldn't hesitate it even happened before his eyes, Annie is the Female Titan and this is the truth.

''Shut up! You're not helping!''

Eren said as he nit his hands once again, still not transforming, it was evident that deep down Eren still refused to believe all of this.

''You know it too. Annie is the Female Titan. So why aren't you fighting? Are other feelings holding you back?''

Mikasa said while starring darkly at him, he needs to accept this and fight, otherwise everyone here will be dead and Annie will escape.

''I've got a plan!''

Armins said as he saw that Eren is holding back, he drew his blades and pointed it to the newly made hole.

''Mikasa and I will exit that hole and the entrance at the same time. Annie will have to fallow one of us. That should buy you time to run the other way!''

Armin said as he put his hood on started running.

''Wait! That means one of you is going to die!''

Eren shouted at them as Mikasa dressed her rain coat.

''If we keep sitting here, it'll be all three of us! Mikasa! On my mark!''

Armin said as he got ready himself, he hopes that Team 5 with Adlar will make it in time, to reinforce them.

''Okay! I'll go that way!''

Mikasa agreed and started running.

''Mikasa! Armin!''

Eren shouted to his friends, how? How can they fight?! How?!

Eren looked at the ground; he was useless he hated himself…

CRASH

Eren looked up and saw the tunnel cave in, immediately burying him under the ruble.

''Eren!''

Armin shouted as he saw Annie stomp down at the place where Eren was, but he didn't turn back, he run out of the tunnel and flied away from the Female Titan.

But Annie didn't pay no mind to him, instead he watched as another hooded figure appeared from one of the holes she made.

The said figure flied towards her and she grabbed the figure.

The figure that was inside sliced her fingers freeing itself and when the hood came of Annie saw that this figure was Mikasa.

''Annie! I'm not letting you have Eren!''

Mikasa said as she reengaged Annie in battle.

Noticing that Annie was occupied Armin turned back and saw Eren all bloodied under the ruble.

''Eren! I'm coming for you!''

Armin said as he begun lifting ruble trying to save Eren.

Annie started running, but Mikasa didn't let her, so Annie put a hand on her nape and tried to back hand Mikasa, but Mikasa dodged Annie's attack and instead Annie's arm connect with houses nearby.

Mikasa tried to dodge the rubles caused by Annie, but she wasn't able to do as there were to many so she hit the ground.

Annie glanced at the now not moving Mikasa on the ground and turned away.

''Don't let the Female Titan get away! We can't let her out of here!''

A scout said as he, Adlar and couple of others flew towards Annie.

 **Line Break**

''What's going on?! Backup team! Leave this to us! Go check it out!''

A man wearing Military Police said as he watched smoke rise in the distance.

''This is weird. That explosion and-''

The man wondered to himself.

''Nile! Dispatch all of your soldiers. It's probably a Titan.''

The man now known as Nile turned around and saw Erwin and Levi leaving their carriages.

''What are you saying? This is Wall Sina! There can't possibly be Titans in here!''

He said to Erwin.

Then Eren jumped from his carriage with one of the Military Police officers stopping him.

''Stop! Don't move Jeagar!''

The officer said as he holds Eren.

''I've tired of playing dress-up!''

Eren said as he removed his black hair which was a wig and instead there was brown hair beneath the wig that surprised the Military Police officers as they saw Jean.

''Never call me that again, asshole!''

Jean said as he ran to the Commander Erwin.

''Commander, I'll go as well.''

Jean said and Erwin nodded.

''Get your gear from Team 4.''

Erwin said and Jean acknowledged and started running to his destination.

''Having a fiery spirit is good, but don't forget how to stay alive.''

Levi said calmly, Jean nodded at the Captain words and continued his trek to get his equipment.

''Erwin, what-''

Niel said as he didn't understood what was going on around here.

''Commander, here!''

A scout appeared with a suit case; he placed it near Erwin and opened to reveal ODM gear inside of it.

''Hey, Erwin-''

Niel shouted as he watched Erwin put on his ODM gear.

''All that can move, mobilize! We must assist with the capture of the Female Titan!''

Erwin said, but then Niel came in front of him his rifle pointed at Erwin.

''Erwin, stop!''

And soon other Military Police officers aimed their rifles at Erwin.

''What you're doing is a clear rebellion against the King!''

Niel shouted, still having hard time believing what is happening in front.

''Nile, is your head as hallow as that gun barrel? You haven't got a clue what's going on, by the looks of it.''

Levi said as he stood behind Erwin.

''Dismantle your gear, Erwin!''

Niel didn't even care for Levi's words as he still pointed his gun at Eren who watched him in the eyes.

 **Line Break**

''Don't even try taking it down! It'll be enough if we can just hold it back!''

A scout said as more and more scouts started joining in on the effort to fight Annie.

One wanted to cut her legs, but Annie noticed that and karate chopped the Scouts wire sending him to a house, then she grabbed another one and squashed him in her hand.

''It's hopeless! It can see right through the movements of the ODM gear!''

A scout said as he watched his two comrades perish.

''You won't get rid of me so easily!''

Mikasa shouted as she got up and started flying towards Annie.

''Mikasa!''

Mikasa watched as Adlar appeared at her side with an extended hand, she nodded and grabbed his hand, then Adlar spun her and threw her towards Annie giving her even more speed and power.

SLICE

And with a quick and powerful cut she cut her Achilles tendon making Annie stumble.

A bit farther away Armin was hard at work trying his hardest to get Eren out of the rumble as quick as possible.

''Eren! Answer me! Eren!''

Armin shouted to him, but Eren didn't give any sign of response.

''What are you doing?!''

Armin turned around to see Jean running at him.

''Jean! Eren's under here!''

Armin shouted surprising Jean.

''What?! Wasn't he supposed to transform into a Titan?''

Jean asked as he saw Eren's body under the tumble.

''He couldn't! Probably because the Female Titan is actually Annie.''

Armin answered him.

''What?!''

Jean asked, how can he not transform after knowing what Annie has done?

''We have to get him out! Help, Jean!''

Armin said as he begun lifting the rumble form Eren once again.

''He couldn't?! What the fuck were you thinking, Eren?! I told you we'd all be counting on you! Is this our payback for placing mankind's future and our very survival in your hands?! Marco…Marco…''

Jean said in anger, but then he saw a giant boulder coming their way so he and Armin jumped out of the way.

''Eren?"

Armin looked worriedly at Eren who was now buried under more rubles and now had a wooden piece impaling his chest.

''Shit! We've gotta bitch slap that sank first!''

Jean shouted as he drew his swords and started running towards Annie who was fighting the Scouts.

Armin looked at Eren.

''Eren, remember what you told Jean before? You can't change anything unless you can discard part of yourself too. To surpass monsters, you must be willing abandon your humanity. Annie can do that, I bet. I don't know what her goal is, though. But whoever can pull it off, wins!''

Armin said hoping that Eren heard him and then he stood up and ran to fight the Female Titan.

''Annie! If you don't kill me now, next time you won't have time to place your bet!''

Armin shouted gaining the attention of Annie.

Jean tried to strike her while she was distracted, but she quickly put a hand on her nape and hardened her skin braking Jena's swords in the process.

''Armin, this way!''

Jena shouted going away from Annie and Armin fallowed him.

Annie turned around and started chasing both of them.

''Coming…She's coming…''

Hange who was hiding behind a building laughed darkly, making a scout near sweat drop.

''Squad Leader, your eyes are glowing maniacally.''

The scout said, but Hange paid no mind to him and soon Annie entered her vision and then Hange pulled a string.

SHOT

Wires those like in the forest of Giant Trees fire at Annie from every direction, while they were fewer of them than in the forest their still managed to stop Annie, Annie started to move, but failed and instead hit the ground.

The Scouts quickly dropped a giant net with spikes aimed at Annie who impaled her skin.

''Okay! I didn't think we'd need another backup plan, but you're just insane. Commander Erwin is quite the guy. Now then…Be a good girl for me, will you?''

Now that the Female Titan wasn't moving they surrounded her with Hange going near Annie's eyes.

Hange drew her sword and aimed it right at the eye of the Female Titan.

''You can't summon other Titans to eat you either this time. But don't worry… I'm going to devour you instead. I'll make sure to digest every bit of Intel I get from you.''

Hange said calmly with dark eyes staring at Annie.

Annie's eyes shrunk and then she used her free foot to kick the cannons that were holding her.

''She broke free?!''

Mikasa said as she jumped on one of the roofs with Adlar to avoid the Female Titan's leg.

''There weren't enough traps?!''

Hange said as she watched Annie get up and start running.

''Don't let her escape!''

Hange said as the scouts begun chasing Annie.

 **Line Break**

''You can't change anything unless you can discard part of yourself too''

Those words said by Armin swam in Eren's head, he knows. His friends are out there. He can't fail them now. Remember… He started remembering the Squad Levi who were killed, then his mom who was eaten by a Titan right in front of him.

He got up ignoring the pain, even the wooden piece that impaled him didn't stop him as he tried to get up.

He'll annihilate her. No…He'll kill her!

He doesn't have time to worry if it's right or wrong. You can't hope for a horror story without a happy ending! Yeah! It's a cruel world out there!

THUNDER

And from the rumbles Eren's Titan form emerged.

 **Line Break**

The fight were trying to slow Annie down, but Annie didn't even thought about going down easily so she destroyed everything she could to slow her pursuers, she kicked, punched.

Mikasa engaged her, but managed to only hit Annie's chest with her blades, so she quickly jumped away and tried to regroup with others, but then Annie tried to kick her, while Mikasa dodged, but the wind from the kick was so strong that it flew her back, she hit the ground rolling few meters until she came to a stop.

''Mikasa!''

Armin shouted for her friend who was not moving.

''Leave her to me! Go! Don't let that bitch escape!''

Adlar shouted going for Mikasa while Armin nodded and focused on Annie.

''Mikasa! Come on wake up!''

Adlar said as he knelled and gently lifted her up and listened closely for her heartbeat, which wasn't present for entire 10 seconds and he knew that her life was now in danger.

He quickly lied her down and started begun doing chest compressions. He started doing CPR with 30 chest compressions before giving two rescue breaths, while prying to every deity out there to save her.

He started repeating the same process again and again and again, with tears trying to escape from his eyes, but he pushed on continued doing CPR.

Adlar's heart clenched at seeing Mikasa like this, what if she was killed he would lose her forever, she meant so much to him…It didn't even knew when it started, but overtime he felt to care for her.

''Please…wake up… I need you…I love you.''

He quietly said to her hugging her, he hated their line of work, when death was at every corner, even if's cowardly for him to say to a girl who was unconscious, he wanted to say it so at least if he died today he will die knowing that he said it to her and vice versa.

''Is…it…true?''

Mikasa weakly said as she opened her eyes he black orbs staring at his green ones.

Adlar was surprised and for a couple of seconds, there she was starring from her weak eyes strait at him, but he couldn't hold back now so he pureed all his heart out.

''Yes, I love you Mikasa Ackerman with all my heart.''

He said and Mikasa gently cupped his cheeks and lifted herself to him gently kissing his lips, her dry lips, meeting his the kiss was short and sweet, but it carried more than than thousands of words.

''I-I do to….''

She said burying her face in her scarf trying to hide her blush, it was really awkward for them, in a middle of operation, that could define the survival of humanity, they reveled their feelings for each other.

''I'm happy.''

Adlar said with a smile, they embraced then each other in a comforting hug.

THUNDER

''Looks like he finally did it.''

Adlar said as he watched Eren's Titan run at them.

''Yes.''

Mikasa said as the Titan ran past them.

PUNCH

Eren caught up with Annie and when she turned around he punched her strait in her face. Sending her flying away to Wall worshipers' church, destroying it.

Then Eren charged at Annie, but she quickly got up and started running away from him.

''Open area! The Female Titan's headed out into the open!''

One scout said as he saw the two Titans going for the plaza.

''We can't use ODM hear there!''

Said another, in the clearing they won't be able to help Eren in his fight.

''Split up and make your way around the far side!''

Hange shouted her orders and scouts started going into action surrounding the plaza

Annie ran into the clearing and grabbed the tower in the middle using it to stop her.

Both Titans got into their fighting stances and stared at each other.

Eren moved first he thrown a right hook at her, which Annie elbow blocked by hardening her left elbow.

When Eren bend down a little she kicked him in the head, which Eren blocked with both hands, then he grabbed her foot, lifted her up and thrown her over the houses.

Then he ran through the house and tried to grab Annie, but she dodges and started running away.

The scouts looked at the destruction caused by the Titans, one of them voiced his opinion that a lot of innocents will be killed, Hange herself didn't like it, but it had to be done, sacrifices were necessary and so they continued with their plan.

 **Line Break**

''Titans fighting each other?''

Nile said as an officer relied the information to him, he was surprised how could two Titans show up in Wall Sina? It was impossible.

''Yes, sit. The city has sustained massive damage. Casualties are mounting, both civilian and military.''

The officer said.

Nile griped his gun hard and turned to face Erwin.

''Erwin! Was this your plan all along?!''

Niel asked the man in front of him.

''That's right. All of this was my personal decision. I have no intention of making excuses.''

Erwin said and Neil was lost of words.

He grabbed Erwin and stared at him.

''You've know what would happen if you executed such an operation within the city! So why? Why would you still do it?''

Niel asked him, how could Erwin disregard thousands of innocent lives, he was a madman!

''For the sake of mankind, to lead us to victory.''

Erwin said.

''Bullshit! You're a traitor! If I executed you now, none of the higher-ups would even give a shit!''

Niel shouted as her raised his rifle a t Erwin once more.

''Fine by me. However, you'll need to assume command. The Female Titan must not escape. Paehl's in charge of formations. Vyler oversees supplies. Coordinate with them, and push her to the eastern Wall at all costs.''

Erwin said calmly.

''Hold on…Are you…Are you seriously saying that this will be to mankind's advantage?''

Niel asked in disbelief, to throw away a life for a Titan, this wasn't heard off.

''I believe it's the next step for us.''

Erwin said ready for the judgment of Niel.

Niel lowered his rifle and his men did the same.

''Handcuff him! Deploy all of our men. Your priority is the rescue and evacuation of civilians!''

Niel shouted as soldiers begun moving.

He glared at Erwin who was now handcuffed.

''Erwin, your punishment will be decided in court.''

Niel said.

''After this is finished, I'll gladly stand trial.''

Erwin said calmly and then he turned to Levi who was starting to walk.

''Levi, you stay here. You dislike pointless death.''

Erwin said stopping the Captain.

''You're right. I hate it. It's truly loathsome, no matter who dies.''

Levi coldly said, so many innocents lost their lives already and many more will join them.

 **Line Break**

Eren charged strait at Annie.

KICK

When he got close Annie thrown a hardened low kick at Eren's leg, separating the leg from the body.

PUNCH

Eren stumbled for a bit and jumped in the air using his only leg and punched Annie in the face, though she blocked with her hand, but her cheek still felt the full power of the contact.

Annie then looked at the kneeling Eren's Titan.

KICK

When Eren jumped on her she hardened her leg and kicked him in the head, imprinting him into a house.

Then she tried to remove her leg from him but struggled to do so as Eren had bitten her leg and refused to let go.

HIT

HIT

HIT

She the hardened her hand and started hitting him on the head in rapid succession, until he let go.

Then she started to run to the wall, it was all good with scouts doing nothing and Eren incapacitated at the moment it was looking like she will finally manage to escape.

ROAR

Annie looked back and saw Eren's Titian all black and with red strips present all over his body.

Using his only leg and only arm Eren quickly cached up with her, surprising her and everyone else.

He then Jumped on her and grabbed her neck, bringing them to the ground.

''That's…''

Hange said as she observed the situation, she couldn't see clearly because of the smoke created by the Titans, but she knew that Eren wasn't himself right now.

Mikasa and Adlar joined everyone on the rood with Mikasa looking extra worried she wanted to run to help Eren.

''Don't!''

Hange said as she stopped Mikasa.

''Right now, we're not certain if Eren can recognize you…''

Hange said to her.

Adlar grabbed her and pulled her back.

''Don't worry just trust him.''

He said to her.

''Okay.''

She said which surprised Armin who was standing near them, that Mikasa agreed to Adlar when the maters concerned Eren, but this wasn't the time to think about that, so he turned forwards.

Annie covered her nape with her two hands and then she got up throwing Eren off herself.

But Eren grabbed her face and started crushing her spilling blood everywhere.

ELBOW

But before he could do more damage she elbowed him in the face then she rolled on her back and kicked him in the gut, sending him flying away from her.

She then hardened her fingers and jumped on the wall and started climbing it.

But Eren was fast and before she could get higher he jumped and grabbed her legs and started biting on them, she hardened her left foot and kicked him in the head sending him on the ground with her right leg in his mouth.

SLICE

SLICE

Just as she was about to get over the wall Adlar and Mikasa came flying in, Mikasa cut her right arms fingers, while Adlar did the same with her Left hands fingers, making her lose her grip on the walls as she started t fall down.

Then Mikasa landed in the forehead of Annie.

''Annie…Fall.''

Mikasa said in cold tone as she lifted herself from her forehead.

CRASH

As soon as she landed on the ground Eren jumped on her.

PUNCH

Eren punched strait through the hand and her neck, separating them from Annie's body.

Then he opened his jaw.

''Oh, shit…He'll eat that girl inside too!''

Hange said watching him get closer to her nape.

''Eren, don't!''

Jean shouted.

But Eren didn't hear them he bit her nape, but not too deep reviling Annie who was seen in the nape of the Female Titan.

But Eren stopped as he saw Annie's human body crying.

''What happened?''

Hange wondered as to why Eren suddenly stopped; maybe he got back in his senses?

LIGHTNING

Everyone covered their eyes as a white light hit them.

''Are they fusing?!''

Armin shouted as he regained his senses and saw something creep around Eren's hands.

SLICE

The Captain Levi came and sliced Eren's Titan's nape, freeing the boy from the Titan's body.

''Don't eat our only witness, you moron.''

Levi said as he grabbed the Eren's body.

 **Line Break**

The operation was a success somewhat, but Annie managed to crystallize herself making their work all for nothing, but nonetheless they have ensured the continued survival of Scout Regiment, even if just by the skin of their teeth.

And now Erwin was in capitol sitting at the end of a black wooden table, with politicians and other important figures on both sides of him and Governor at right in front of him at another end of the table and Military Police men surrounding them.

''Erwin…I have several questions about this operation of yours. If you'd identified a suspect, why didn't you request help from the Military Police?''

The man at the end of the table asked him.

''Governor, I reasoned that Female Titan likely had allies, so I had to limit the operation to just those I knew weren't involved.''

Erwin answered.

''But what of all the damage caused to Stohess?''

The man asked once again now a bit angrily at the damage dealt by this reckless operation of the Scouts, it will take a lot of time and money to rebuild everything.

''Even out best efforts were not enough. You have our sincere apologies.''

Erwin said, knowing that this will help no one.

''Do you think apologies are enough?!''

Governor shouted at him.

''If we'd left her alone, the Walls would have been destroyed, and far more would have died.''

Erwin countered.

''I see. After all the deaths resulting from this operation, do you have any proof that it actually forestalled mankind's extinction? I can't imagine that Annie Leonhart will be giving us any Intel now.''

The governor said as everyone knew that Annie was in crystallized from and so she wasn't talkative.

''No, that seems unlikely.''

Erwin agreed.

''In other words… This was all for nothing?''

The Governor asked.

''However, I believe we have gained a tremendous opportunity to ensure the survival of mankind. Considering how recently it was unimaginable to us that human could transform into Titans, the mere fact that we've captured one of the enemy is a giant leap forward. Indeed, they're out there. We'll track them all down… Every last Titan within the Walls. It's our turn to attack now!''

And so royal summons for the Scout Regiment and Eren Jaeger was suspended indefinitely. Custody of Annie Leonhart was also granted to the Scout Regiment, who stored her deep underground. However, much more time and sacrifice would be required before mankind learned what it was that truly held them captive…

 **Line Break**

Adlar, Armin and Jean were walking outside as they left hospitalized Eren and Mikasa alone.

''So Adlar.''

Armin begun.

''Hmm?''

''So what's going on with you and Mikasa?''

As Armin said Jean turned around and slammed Adlar to the wall.

''How dare you defile her!''

He shouted.

''What the fuck is wrong with you?! I didn't defile her! We were on a mission this entire time!''

Adlar shouted back.

''Huh? Don't play dumb with me asshole, better tell me before I fucking strangle you!''

Jena shouted back.

''Guys, guys calm down, Jean it wasn't like that, maybe I should asked differently''

Armin said getting between the two.

''I saw you stealing glances at each other and sitting really close to each other, more than you used to, so I'm wondering if you…you know…are a couple, like going out together?"

Armin asked once again.

''Huh? There is no way that Mikasa would be with this idiot, is she would go out she would be go out with me!''

Jean said with a proud smirk.

''Yes, we are it actually kind of awkward to tell you, but we reveled our feelings when she was downed by Annie.''

Adlar said while rubbing his head in slight embarrassment, he bets that in the future he will be made fun of, no one did what he did.

''That's it I'm killing you for steeling Mikasa!''

Jean said as he thrown a punch at Adlar who ducked and then started running away with Jean giving chase.

Armin just chuckled awkwardly watching the scene in front of him with Adlar running from Jean who was throwing everything at Adlar that he got his hands on all the while insulting each other. He will congratulate Mikasa later, now he needs to stop them from killing each other for real.

 **A/N: Whelp there it is. Sorry that this chapter got delayed had all celebrations to do you know and then going back to work was really hard afterward, but hey I'm back, with the most crappiest romance ever, seriously what I'm think right now, I don't know, maybe the alcohol is still in my system.**

 **Well putting my ''romance'' away I can safely say that we are now ended Season 1 and now we will be jumping into the Season 2 were I will try to have Adlar to play more active role and change something instead of being like a side character.**

 **There won't be any sex scenes between Mikasa and Adlar for now until they are at least 16 or 17, because I don't know why but I feel really creepy when I think of putting two 15yrs olds into bed, now it will be like your ordinary teen romance with some kisses, cuddles and etc.**

 **Well that's from me see you on the next chapter!**

 **Bye-Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

The sun shone brightly in the cloudless sky congratulating humanity for their continuous struggle against the ever-looming threat of the Titans. After innumerable casualties among soldiers and civilians alike, it was learned that some Titans were hiding among the humans.

Finally, five years after the first wall fell, humans succeeded in capturing one of these disguised Titans: Annie Leonhart.

Nevertheless…The next threat to humanity was already at hand.

 **Line Break**

''All is done! You can move her out!''

A Scout shouted as he fixed the crystalized Annie to a platform and threw a black cloth on her to hide her from public eyes.

Hearing that the Scouts on the horses urged their horses and begun slowly pulling Annie from the court.

It was the evening of the same day when the Scouts managed to capture Annie, the scouts worked non-stop to clear all the rubble from the road caused by Eren's and Annie's rampage.

Hange was tasked to supervise the work, she currently had her hand holding her chin as she watched Annie being pulled away, it was really crazy to think that a Titan could hide among humans, even if they already had Eren it was still crazy, just how many of them are there? 4? 10? Or an entire army of them are out there, patiently waiting for a moment to strike? It was scary though altogether…

Though she was brought out of her thoughts as the nearby scouts started making a commotion, she turned to them and watched their shocked faces as all lot them were staring into the wall, so she too looked at the wall.

Face.

There was a face inside the wall.

She saw a giant face of Titan inside the wall; it had no skin on it reminding her of the Colossus Titan with it fleshless futures.

A Titan?! In the wall?!

All of them were speechless.

''Your orders, Section Commander?''

Called a soldier near Hange, his voice was full of worry.

''Huh? What? Hold on!''

Hange herself was speechless, was that there just by coincidence? Or does this mean…?

Then someone grabbed her shoulder making her turn to come face to face with an old man wearing black robes and he had a neckless with the 3 walls insignias on him, the man was panting hard.

''Pastor Nick?''

Hange called the man out.

''Whatever you do…you must keep that Titan out of sunlight!''

The pastor said in his hard breaths

''Huh?''

Hange asked him still confused, everything just was too bizarre for her.

''Do it now! Before it's too late!''

Nick shouted at her.

 **Line Break**

''Now then, it's time for you to talk. What is this Titan? What is it doing inside the wall? And… Why did you people keep this a secret all this time?''

Hange asked as she looked at the poster who was currently kneeling on the edge of the wall looking at the piece of cloth that covered the face of Titan who was inside the wall.

''I have work to do! My church and followers have been devastated! This is your fault! I will demand restitution!''

Nick said as he stood up and dusted himself off.

''Now let me back down!''

He shouted once again.

''Certainly,''

Hange said as she narrowed her eyes and quickly grabbed Pastor Nick and pushed him to the edge of the wall.

''Will straight down do?''

Hange said as she watched the Pastor squirm in her hold.

''Section Commander!''

One of the soldiers said as the scouts started to gather around her trying to calm Hange down.

''Stay back''

Hange said firmly and turned to face Nick once again.

''Enough of this! Do you people know why we Scouts shed so much blood?! To take back our freedom from the Titans! I was willing to sacrifice my own life for that cause!''

Hange said as she watched Nick whose face was full of horror present in it.

''I'm not asking you to talk, I'm ordering you. Is that clear? And if you won't talk, I'll try the next person. Your measly life wouldn't make up for much, anyway!''

To further highlight her words she pushed the Pastor further until his toes were the ones left that still touched the wall.

''Let…go of me!''

Nick shouted as he was still holding on Hange's hands.

''Like this? Right now?''

Hange asked.

''Yes!''

''Fine, the. Die.''

Hange said darkly.

''Kill me and learn! We will fulfill our duty, without fail! So… let go of me this instant!''

Nick said as he stopped resisting and started saying his prayers.

THROW

Hange threw him back on the wall.

''Hehe… Just kidding. I wasn't serious.''

Hange said in a light tone, while Nick was lying on the wall and whimpers could be heard coming out of him.

''Tell me, Pastor Nick…Are all the walls made of Titans?''

Hange said as she started to shiver herself, but the pastor remained silent.

''Whew, I forgot how this feels. I haven't felt this way since my first time outside the walls. Talk about terrifying…''

Hange said to herself as she after a long time felt fear again, to think that Titans were in the wall…

BELL

BELL

Bell was heard and Hange perked her head, the bell only sounds when there is large fire burning in the area ,but she didn't see any smoke rising in the horizon, plus it can't be to signal that the Scouts have returned as they all are stationed within the walls, so that only means that…Titans have penetrated Wall Rose…

 **Line Break**

The former 104th cadet corp members who applied to join the Scouts were now stationed within Wall Rose in a remote outpost of Scout legion. The outpost had the main two-story ''U'' shaped building with a tower attached to it and further from the main building stood another square two-story building which acted as barracks for Scouts to sleep in.

Currently, the Scouts are hanging out in the main building's hall, some of them were talking, others were playing board games to pass their time and others, like Connie now, were bored to hell.

''My village isn't far south of here, you know…''

Connie said as he stared through the window, he sat at a long wooden table using his right hand as a support for his face.

''My hometown is close by, too…''

Sasha said beside him bearing the same expression as Connie.

''Damn. Why can't I go to visit? Maybe I'll sneak out at night.''

Connie stated, it was so boring here all they would eat, do light training without ODM gears and then go sleep and repeat, plus when he asked if he could go to his village Connie was immediately denied.

''They told me not to come back until I'm normal. Though if I returned with Adlar… by the way where is he?''

Sasha asked as she hadn't seen her childhood friend since they departed here.

''Who knows probably he is with Jean, Mikasa, Armin, and Eren…Ah, I'm so jealous that they don't have to sit here all day!''

Connie said as he placed his bald head on the wooden surface of the table.

''That's it I'm going to my village tonight! Plus I need to see their faces when I tell them that I graduated, they said I was too puny to be a soldier and here I'm graduating on the top 10, oh man I just can't wait!''

Connie continued his ranting.

''Connie. If you're serious, I'll help.''

Rainer said, who was sitting right next to them and was playing a game of chess with Bertholdt

''What? How come?''

Connie replied in a still bored voice.

''Doesn't it seem strange? We're on standby in our plain clothes, and we're not allowed to train or wear our uniforms."

Rainer said as he stood up and walked to the window.

''Even more suspicious…is that everyone else is fully armed. We're inside the wall, not on the front line. Who are we fighting?''

Rainer asked, as he watched a couple of fully armed scouts outside talking to each other and yet they had to stay in their civilian clothes.

''Well, there are bears in the area.''

Connie said with a boring expression, not even understanding what Rainer actually said.

''Yeah. Bears.''

Seconded Sasha.

''Guns are enough to handle bears.''

Rainer said as he walked back and return to his game of chess, seeing no point talking to these two.

Sasha being bored as hell placed her head on the wooden table.

THUD THUD

Sasha immediately jumped up.

''I hear thuds! They sound like footsteps!''

Sasha exclaimed out loud, drawing everyone attention to herself.

''Get serious, Sasha. If you're suggesting there are Titans here…that'd mean Wall Rose has fallen.''

Rainer replied to her calmly.

''But I'm serious, I definitely heard them, those footsteps are too loud to be that of an animal!''

Sasha retorted back to Rainer.

''But we would already be notified if the Titans breached Wall Rose…''

Rainer stopped as he saw a scout open a window.

The female scout stepped in and looked around.

''Everyone here? Multiple Titans, 500 meters to the south. They're coming right this way. There's no time for you to gear up. Take your horses and evacuate all nearby homes and settlements. Understood?''

The female scout said at now surprised and worried scouts.

''From…the south?''

Connie said with a fear in his voice, south from here is his village…

''Has the wall been breached?!''

Rainer said, surprised.

''Get going! Lunch will have to wait, I'm afraid!''

The scout urged them and jumped out of the window.

The younger scouts quickly dropped what they were doing and ran through the door to the stables.

As soon as everyone ready the scouts started moving out of camp with haste.

''As soon as the Titans reach the woods, we'll split into four teams of recruits and soldiers alike and then simultaneously scatter in each direction! Avoid combat when possible and focus on getting the word out! Is anyone familiar with this region?!''

The lead scout by the name Mitche said as the group galloped out of the camp on the dirt road.

''M-Me! My village is north of here! I know the land of the land well! And…so does Conny!''

Sasha Yelled behind Mitche and then she turned to look at her bald-headed companion who as riding next to hear to only him stare at the front with a fear-filled face.

''Conny?!''

Sasha said as she didn't get a reply from Connie.

''My village…My village is to the south…where the Titans are coming from. I can take you to nearby villages. After that… please let me visit mine.''

Connie said with no emotion in his voice making those around him wary of their comrade.

''All right. You'll guide the southern team.''

Miche said in understanding.

''Yes, Sir!''

Replied Conny

''I'll come with you, Conny. ''

Rainer spoke up, feeling that he needed to go with his friend.

''The south will be crawling with Titans. It'll be the most dangerous. ''

Connie answered he didn't want to put his friends in danger for his own reasons.

''So? I was going to help you sneak there anyway, remember? You coming, Bertholdt?''

Rainer said with a confident smile while inviting his friends.

Bertholdt didn't answer right away with thousands of thoughts going inside his head. Why does Rainer insist going there…?

''Of course, I'll come''

Said Betholdt after a while.

''As you may know, today marks the new darkest day in humanity's history! If ever humankind needed to give it's all, that time is now!''

Shouted the Female scout, inspiring the younger scouts to give their all in this upcoming task.

''The Titans have reached the woods!''

A scout shouted.

''Scatter! Ride as fast as you can!''

Miche yelled and the scout began splitting into four groups all riding in different directions.

Miche looked back at the Titans wanting to watch their progress.

''What?! They all started sprinting!''

Michie yelled as he saw the slowly walking Titans suddenly brake into a full sprint.

"Whoa! They're going to catch up!''

Conny said as he too saw the Titans sprinting.

Mitche clicked his tongue, with no options left he turned his horse and begun riding towards the Titans.

''Gerger! Take charge of the southern team!''

Mitche yelled as he rode to meet the Titans head on.

''U-Understood!''

Said Gager as he watched Mitche go

''He's using himself as bait?!''

Shouted a scout.

''He won't survive! I'll help!''

Said another scout.

''No! We can't spare anyone else! Have faith in him! His skill is second only to Captain Levi! He'll make it back alive!''

Garger dismissed the scout, he knew what skills Mirche possessed and he believed that Michie will survive, he survived in a lot worse situations.

Mitche rode forwards to meet the Titans as he got close enough he shot to hooks to a nearby tree and jumped off of his horse, then using the momentum he leaped into the sky drawing his swords in the process.

Then he shoots his hooks to the first Titan that he saw and swiftly killed it by slicing his nape.

He killed a Titan after Titan until he arrived at the camp from which they ride out off and landed on the roof of the barrack.

''Four left.''

Mitche said as he survived his surroundings.

''No, it's time to go. I've bought enough time.''

Mitche concluded he can't stay and be killing Titans all day as his gas supply isn't unlimited and he only has a pair of swords left.

WHISTLE

Mitche began to whistle trying to call for his horse.

While waiting for his horse to come he looked at his surroundings once more, you never can be too careful at the battlefield as Titans could show up and overrun you the least you expect.

Still…What worried Mitche the most was beast-like Titan who was walking around near him instead of attacking him.

The Titan was meters class, but what set him apart from his peers was that it had his head, arms, and legs covered in a dark brown fur.

Then he saw his horse running at him, Mitche was relieved that he can finally get out of here.

GRAB

Just as Mitche's horse was near him the beast like Titan grabbed the horse surprising Mitche. When did the Titans start targeting animals? Even abnormal ones didn't attack them!

THROW

Unexpectedly the Titan threw the horse right at Mitche who managed to dodge it in the last seconds, but he lost his footing and rolled down the roof until he was falling to the ground, but a small meters Titan managed to grab him and put his legs into his mouth.

Mitche felt as the Titan's teeth penetrated his flesh.

''Wait''

A deep voice was heard and Mitche looked up to see the beat like Titan looking at him.

The smaller Titan then bit Mitche harder earning a slight scream of pain.

''Huh? Didn't I must say to wait?''

The Titan said as he grabbed the smaller Titan's head and squished it realizing Mitche in the process.

Mitche was terrified he never heard a Titan speaking.

''Tell me, what is that weapon called?''

The beast Titan said as Mitche finally looked right into its eyes, the Titan had a smile on his face like he was enjoying seeing Mitche struggle.

''That thing on your waist that flies around.''

The beast Titan continued, but Mitche was so terrified that he didn't manage to mutter a word.

''I'm certain we speak the same language. Perhaps you're simply too frightened. Oh, I see you use swords, too. I guess that means you know we reside in the nape. Ah, well, I'll just take it back with me.''

The Titan said as he extended his hands and Mitche curled into a ball out of fear, but all he felt was his ODM gear being taken out from him.

The Beast Titan having the ODM gear turned back and begun walking away.

Mitche still who was still curled into a ball remember his words that he told his fellow scout ''Only when a person stops fighting do they lose.''

Mitche grabbed his swords ready to fight.

''As long as we continue to fight… we are not beaten!''

Mitche said with determination he unleashed his battle cry.

The Beast Titan heard that Mitche was shouting so he turned around.

''You can move now.''

The Beast Titan said, before continuing his trek.

And immediately the four Titans that Mitche didn't kill started running his way.

That day Miche died by the hands of the Titans

 **Line Break**

 **Late evening, Stohess District**

In the Stohess District's strategic HQ dining hall at one of the many wooden tables placed across the hall sat Adlar and Armin in front of each other eating hot soup and engaging in a small talk here and there.

''So…How is it going with Mikasa?''

Armin said as he took a bite from his bread.

''I don't know…I think we moved to fast… It was like a spur of the moment…Was it adrenaline or fear of losing her, I don't know…''

Adlar said simply while looking into his boil of soup deep in his thoughts.

Noticing his friend confliction Armin spoke again.

''But on the last of year of our Cadet training you and her spend a lot of time together, I think everything would be fine just give some time to Mikasa, she never talks to anyone else except me, Eren and his parents''

Armin said and it was true, Instructor Shadis always would pare them up in various exercises, then they would always leave last from the dining halls of the Cadet Corps, though Armin herd that they would talk their teamwork strategies the most and from time to time engaged in some small talk like him and Adlar right now.

It was still a miracle that Mikasa managed to open up, at least a little bit, to someone other than Armin and Eren.

''I guess, but either way, I'm gonna try my best to make it happen, though it would be easier of Jean wouldn't try to murder me on every turn just because ''I have corrupted Mikasa''

Adlar said and they both shared a good laugh.

''You, brats.''

Armin and Adlar almost choked on their food as they saw Captain Levi standing near their table wearing a black suit.

''S-Sir''

Both of them immediately stood up and saluted their superior.

''Armin, see if Eren is up and have those two come down, and Adlar go help Jean prepare the equipment we are leaving.''

Levi calmly said to both of them.

''Where to?''

Adlar asked.

''Titans were sighted in Wall Rose.''

That was all it took to get Adlar and Armin running out from the dining hall.

 **Line Break**

''And here I thought I could get to relax,''

Jean said as he and Adlar lifted heavy wooden boxes and put them in the carriage.

''Well…That's what you signed up to.''

Adlar remarked.

''Shut up if you don't want me to kill you!''

Jean sent a glare to Adlar who in return put his arms up in mocking surrender.

''That's the last one! Thank you, boys, for the hard work, now go mount your horses!''

Said a female scout cheerfully and both of the boys nodded and went to get their horses from the stables.

Now when all the Scouts were ready Erwin gave the command to move out.

Adlar and Jean approached the carriage where Mikasa, Armin, Captain Levi, Section Commander Hange

''Section Commander who is this?''

Jean pointed to a man sitting between Captain Levi and Hange.

''Ahh… Don't mind him he's my old buddy, apparently, he knows about the Titans in the Walls, but refuses to talk, a shame if you ask me, right?.''

Hange said as she hugged the pastor with one of her arms and smiled widely.

''There's Titans inside the walls and he's known about it?!''

Just like everyone, except Levi, Eren was surprised that there were Titans in the Wall and the pastor knows about them.

''Yes, though… As I said he kept his mouth shut this entire time. But now he's coming with us to witness the harsh reality. Will his beliefs be strong enough for him to stay silent? Or will seeing it with his own eyes make him question himself?''

Hange said in a serious tone as she observed everyone and they shocked faces, she was shocked too, that is why she brought the pastor with her maybe seeing the death and the horrors that his secrets make he will crumble.

''To hell with his beliefs! Countless of us die on every mission and this bastard just holds his secrets like nothing ever happened?!''

Jean shouted angrily because this fucking priest doesn't want to talk countless of lives are lost… He already lost many of his friends and this priest still keeps silent!

Eren too was enraged so he stood up and smashed the top of the box that was in the middle of the carriage.

''If there's something you know, tell us about it! Nothing's more important than keeping humans from going extinct!''

Eren shouted at the priest, then getting a headache Eren sat down, he was still recovering from the last mission.

''There's more than one way to get answers. I may be injured and useless right now, but it doesn't take much to watch one man. I'm hoping we can settle this without blasting a hole in anyone. Aren't you?''

Levi said as he aimed a pistol right to the pastor who still kept silent

''Threatening him doesn't work, Levi. Believe me, I've tried.''

Hange let out a deep sigh, after all, she even threatened to throw him out of Wall Rose and he still didn't bulge so a weapon to his side wouldn't do much.

''It seems to me that this priest is capable of sound judgment. That's why I wonder…What if the reason he doesn't talk is that he knows something more important than the fate of humanity?''

Hange said as she watched the priest with the corner of her eyes, seeing him tense up and a small sweat trickling down his face, she knew that she was started getting into him and only time will tell when he will break, for their own good she hoped that it would happen soon.

 **Line Break**

''See that? It's the village!''

Sasha said as she pointed forwards to the houses.

''Is that the last one?''

A scout next to her asked.

''No! My village is deep in the forest!''

Sasha replied.

The scout looked at her, they were only ones left as their group split up to evacuate the other villages.

''I'll go there alone!''

Sasha said seriously.

''All right! Leave this village to me!''

The scout said, he alone would guide the people to safety, letting Sasha go to her own village and give them the bad news.

''Got it!''

Sasha said as she slightly pulled the reins and guided her horse deep into the forest.

Riding the dirt road she couldn't help, but remember her old village few wooden houses surrounded by trees, the river running nearby and the many animals that were present in the green forest. All of her childhood was here.

She wondered just how her village changed after the fall of Wall Maria and after 3years that she was gone, was it still the place as she remembered or it changed as new people came in.

Sasha got serious it wasn't the time to be dreaming about the good times, she needed to inform her village about the breached wall, so she spurred her horse and ran forwards with haste.

As she rode she saw footprints on the ground there were larger and akin to human ones.

It can't be! Way out here? They've already come this far!?

Sasha questioned herself as she grabbed her rains and spurred her horse, she needed to get back to her village as fast as possible.

She got out of the forest and was stunned.

Instead of seeing a few wooden houses and a wooden bridge, now she saw lots of two and three story houses and the old wooden bridge was changed to a new movable bridge and the roads inside her new village now were stone paved.

She quickly rode to her village jumping over the slightly lifted bridge and ran to the closest house.

Sasha went into the courtyard she looked around, no one was here she saw an axe embedded into nearby by the trunk, she took the axe as she knew that she would need it as she heard that gruesome flesh munching sound, she knew what it was so she quietly approached the hose with an axe in hand.

She looked and saw a Titan eating what appears to be a middle age woman.

Sasha then grabbed her axe and swiftly ran to the exposed back of the Titan and kept beating the nape of the Titan with the axe, she knew that she needed to slice it to kill the Titan. She really wished that she would have her ODM gear with her.

SWOOSH

Sasha lost her axe as she swung too hard.

Sasha quickly darted around the room searching for a weapon, instead, she saw a blond haired child kneeling near the Titan.

She quickly darted to the child and last time looked at the woman that was being eaten by a Titan.

''I'm so sorry…''

Sasha said to the barely alive woman, if she could only be faster maybe she would be able to save them both.

She quickly grabbed the child who appears to be a girl by the hand and began running.

''What's your name?''

Sasha asked the girl, but the girl just kept quiet.

Sasha just silently cursed under her breath and ran to her horse, which she tied to the stables before running to the house, where everyone was she wondered.

''Don't worry. It'll be okay.''

Sasha said as she let go of the girls hand and begun untying her horse.

''What will?''

The girl asked in an emotionless voice, there was no fear, happiness or anything present in her voice.

''Huh? What? I mean…Um… ''

Sasha struggled to speak, she didn't know what to say to the girl to cheer her up and it didn't help that her horse was restless.

''Steady…Steady…''

She calmed her horse as she undid the knot and then realizing the reigns she turned to the girl.

''You see…Huh?''

Sasha stopped as she saw her horse running away.

Immediately her face was full of horror as their only means of transportation was running away.

''You're kidding me! Hey! Please wait for us!''

Sasha cried out and even tried whistling to call the horseback, but the horse just kept running forwards.

''There's no need to worry. Please stay calm. It'll come right back.''

Sasha said to the emotionless girl beside her trying to calm her as much as she was trying to calm herself.

''Why are you so nice when you talk?''

The girl's emotionless eyes stared right back at Sasha.

Sasha was taken back by this question, but as she was to talk she heard loud stomping and saw the Titan slowly emerging from the house.

She quickly looked around prying that there was something to fight the Titans with or at least a spare horse nearby.

What she only saw was just a bow and a couple of arrows lying on the nearby box, she grabbed them before grabbing the girl by the hand and ran out of the courtyard straight to the wooden bridge.

''It'll be okay!''

Sasha shouted trying to calm herself more than the girl she was holding.

''Why? Everyone already left. The whole village knew my mother's legs were bad. But not a single person came to help. All I could do was watch.''

The girl said and Sasha kept quiet, she wouldn't wish this kind of torture to her worst enemies and yet this girl has seen the horror that plagues humanity.

Sasha arrived at the bridge she hoisted the girl up and looked back at the nearing Titan, he was still behind them but was closing the distance with its big legs, so Sasha giving the little girl one last boost jumped herself and climbed over the bridge.

Put the bridge did little to stop the Titan and it soon followed them.

Sasha looked back at the girl it was evident that this girl wasn't fit as she was, she knew that soon the girl just won't have the strength to continue running.

''You'll be fine. Keep following this path. Run as far as you can. I promise someone will be there to help you. You might not find the right away…But still, keep running until you do! Now, go!''

Sasha said as she pushed the girl forward and she herself stooped and turned to the approaching Titan.

''Get runnin'!''

Sasha yelled as she pulled the bow back and aimed at the Titan, she looked back as the girl started running away and gripped her bow, and she will buy as much time as she can even if it means sacrificing her own life.

SWOOSH

She released an arrow straight to the neck of the Titan, Sasha knew it won't do it anything good, but at least she got the Titans attention, then she started running away.

Sasha knew that the best bet is to take both Titan eyes out as it would buy them a lot of time.

She jumped on the nearby by cliff and once again pulled her bow back.

SWOOSH

This arrow only scratched the Titans cheek.

Only…two arrows left now, there was no more room for mistakes, both of those arrows had to hit.

Sasha pulled her bow back and took deep breaths she needed to relax.

SWOOSH

The arrow successfully hit the Titans right eye, giving a small cheer Sasha took the last arrow.

She pulled the bow last time; her hands were shaking if she misses this then she and…that girl will die.

Her hands were shaking, she will definitely miss, so Sasha threw her bow away holding the arrow firmly in her hands, even if she will die, she was certain that the girl would escape.

Just as she was about to charge the Titan she heard the sound that she thought she was would hear

SHOOT

SLICE

Two wires came out of the forest behind her and quickly two silver blades for the Titan and sliced its nape.

Sasha was cheering inside as she watched the Titan crumble.

She then looked at her savior expecting it to be her superior which she split up with before heading to her village or any other scout for that matter, but all she saw was an elderly man wearing civilian clothes with ODM gear put on them.

''I'm too old for this…''

The old man said as he looked up to Sasha his eyes flashing in recognition.

''Sasha?''

The old man slowly asked.

''Uncle…Raimund?''

 **Line Break**

''Connie, wait!''

Reiner shouted to the bald-headed boy who was riding ahead of them.

''Calm down! There could be Titans anywhere! Get back here Connie!''

Rainer shouted, but it was in vain as soon as Connie saw houses in the distance he just spurred his horse and ran forwards without glancing back.

Connie ran into the village all he saw was ruined houses everywhere he looked.

''This can't be…Anyone?! Is anyone there?! It's me! Connie! I came back!''

Connie shouted as tears started to escape from his eyes, his village…

''My house!''

Connie said as he urged his horse forward.

''Dad…Mom… Sunny…Martin…Please be okay!''

Connie said sadly to himself.

Then his horse stooped and Connie looked up.

Eyes were staring at him; a small Titan lying on its back was looking straight at him.

Connie was terrified it was his house the Titan was on.

''Connie! Get back!''

Rainer went to his friend and grabbed him, trying to pull him back from the Titan.

''It's…my house.''

Connie said silently, still looking at the Titan who was lying still.

''You two fall back!''

Their senior said as he came between them and the Titan with his weapons at the ready.

''Wait…It can't move?''

Their senior then went around the Titan and saw those small hands and legs, who looked like small branches rather than the enormous hands of the Titan.

''Not with those legs…''

Another scout answered as he neared his partner.

''Th-Then…How? How did it even get here?!''

The lead scout said it was just illogical if the Titan couldn't move then how did he come here?

 **A/N: AWWW SNAP. Bet you didn't expect me to update this fanfic and upload a shitty and short chapter? Well sucks for you. Hahaha.**

 **Well this was a long wait and finally, I'm back again, seriously working, studying and the attending practice just doesn't add up. In those months that I was away I honestly turned my PC on like max 5 times, that's how busy I was. But now summer came and I'm freeeeee! So I will be back to writing once again, though I'm happy that this fanfic still gets noticed by some of you and even favorited. Plus I got amazing reviews that helped me a lot and a couple of PMs that opened my eyes to many flaws on the fanfic and I thank you for that, though some of the reviews are just like bitchslap to my face and if I ask why? The answer would be just cuz I feel like it. Welp this is internet we are talking about so that's no surprise, either way, the next chapter will see a lot of Adlar in all his OPness, which I guarantee**

 **I thank you, everyone, once again for the feedback and if you have questions or some ideas be sure to PM me!**

 **See you all next time!**

 **Bue-Bye!**


End file.
